


Cornerstone

by thesterekproject



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Blind Stiles, First Time, M/M, Marine Derek, Musician Stiles, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Top Stiles Stilinski/Bottom Derek Hale, oblivious characters
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:51:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 34,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2722826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesterekproject/pseuds/thesterekproject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Affetto da disturbo post-traumatico da stress, l'ex-marine Derek Hale ritorna a Beacon Hills per aprire un negozio di libri e cercare una vita più calma. Qui è dove incontra Stiles, per caso. Stiles è loquace, affascinante e curioso. In qualche modo, pur essendo cieco, riesce a leggere Derek come nessuno ha mai fatto prima.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cornerstone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1725518) by [Vendelin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vendelin/pseuds/Vendelin). 



> Zamzamzam- prima di iniziare ci sono un altro paio di cose da dirvi, andiamo sul più pesante prima: l'argomento che l'autrice ha scelto di trattare nella fic, pur non essendo quello che generalmente prevede dieci morti alla GoT(...), è comunque piuttosto serio. Non è affetta da disturbo post-traumatico da stress, non è andata in guerra(...), ma soprattutto non è cieca. Si è informata, ha letto molti blog scritti da persone cieche (soprattutto quelle che lo sono diventate) e ha guardato video su Youtube. Ma per l'appunto, si è documentata. Non è un'esperienza personale. Anche per quanto riguarda la descrizione del disturbo di Derek, ha tratto spunto esperienze di familiari di amici; non è lei una diretta intenditrice.  
> Mi sembrava giusto tenerlo a precisare, tant'è vero che ho bene o male tradotto anche questa sua nota, perché comunque si tratta di un tema spinoso - soprattutto quello della cecità, che potrebbe sembrare essere stato banalizzato. Al contrario, io credo che la sfumatura psicologica dei due personaggi sia stata tratteggiata egregiamente in ogni singola sfumatura, problematica o meno. Quindi leggete, lasciate kudos, fatemi sapere le vostre opinioni che anche Vendelin non vede l'ora di conoscere.  
> Ritornando su una base più "soffice" vi lascio i tumblr delle disegnatrici (che dubito voi non conosciate, ma okay...): http://maichan808.tumblr.com e http://tsuminubiaru.tumblr.com, entrambe bravissime.  
> Finalmente... vi lascio alla vostra lettura! xxx

 

 

Beacon Hills è la solita lenta città di sempre. Forse è diventata più grande durante gli ultimi otto anni, ma per la gran parte è come Derek la ricorda. Alcuni negozi sono addirittura rimasti gli stessi come prima che andasse via.

E' diversa da New York, si rende conto mentre prende posto in un piccolo bar accanto alla soffocante galleria d'arte. Non ci sono chissà quante cose da provare, vedere, sperimentare. Non molte che il suo cervello possa sopportare. Qui è più calmo, meno con i nervi a fior di pelle. Uscire non gli costa tanto come succedeva a New York, dove ancora sobbalza quando qualcuno sbatte troppo forte la portiera di un taxi, giusto accanto a lui.

Provvedere alla documentazione del suo trapassato zio gli impiega meno tempo di quanto aveva previsto. Nonostante Peter non sia sembrato essere più tanto se stesso negli ultimi anni, è riuscito a fare testamento, cosa che ha reso la situazione molto meno complicata. Derek e Laura sono gli unici parenti in vita, e l'uomo ha lasciato loro un grosso quantitativo di soldi e delle proprietà di cui non sanno che farsi. Stando alle cifre che l'avvocato di Peter ha segnato per conto suo, si sente strano, come se si stesse facendo i soldi sulla morte di una persona. Forse dovrebbe dare tutto in beneficenza.

E' mentre rientra all'hotel dove risiede dall'incontro con l'avvocato che nota il negozietto di musica incastrato tra un coffee shop e un fioraio. C'è una grossa insegna sulla porta, ritagliata in cartone, in rosso, con delle lettere non ben allineate che formano le parole: IN VENDITA, con un numero di telefono sotto di loro.

Per un momento, pensa alle pile e pile di libri che lo zio gli ha lasciato in eredità, l'intera biblioteca della casa di Peter, il cui contenuto è notevole, e considera l'opzione di comprare il negozio per venderci tutto quello che ha ricevuto. Come un negozio di libri di seconda mano, anche se non ha ancora idea di quali libri venderebbe. Forse dovrebbe impostare il prezzo di ognuno giusto per un paio di dollari. Sarebbe un ottimo modo per sbarazzarsene.

Caccia via il pensiero un attimo dopo, decidendo di lasciar perdere. Ci vorrebbe troppo e lui si tratterrà solo per un altro paio di giorni prima di ritornare a casa. Contava di metterci di più. Laura gli aveva chiesto di venire, quando avevano ricevuto la chiamata dal badante dello zio. Lei non aveva tempo e Derek la capiva, con il figlio, il marito, il lavoro. Mentre lui non ha nulla di tutto ciò.

Sono trascorsi otto anni. Non è più tornato a Beacon Hills da quando si è trasferito a New York per il college, con l'unica eccezione del primo Natale. La fuga di gas è accaduta a maggio. Non poteva sopportare di andare al funerale, ma invia fiori alle loro tombe ad ogni compleanno e festività. Non è mai andato a trovarli.

                                                                               

                                                                                                                       Creazione di Tsuminubiaru

 

Chiama Laura successivamente, per farle sapere quali fossero i voleri dello zio. Lei sospira quando lui comincia a leggerle gli appunti.

“Derek, non mi importa di quanti soldi ci ha lasciato.”

Derek fa spallucce. “Presumevo di dover dirtelo comunque.”

“Dimmi di Beacon Hills invece,” dice, e Derek può sentirla silenziare Josh, suo nipote, dall'altro lato della cornetta. Dei vecchi sensi di colpa si ripresentano, ma lui li spinge via.

“E' la stessa.” Guarda fuori della piccola finestra della sua stanza, alle persone che camminano per strada, e ascolta lo strano silenzio a cui non è abituato. E' _calma_. “E' tutto sempre lo stesso.”

Laura mormora pensierosa. “Lo immaginavo. Ti piace?”

“Non ci ho pensato.” Lo sguardo si posa su una ragazza che sta portando con sé una catasta dei libri e si acciglia. “Sono passato davanti ad un negozio oggi. Era in vendita.”

“E?” lei lo sollecita.

“Ci ho pensato per un po', forse potrei vendere i libri di Peter lì. Ci ha lasciato l'intera biblioteca.”

Lei mormora di nuovo, questa volta un po' più compiaciuta. “E' un'ottima idea.”

“Non credo. Non vivo qui,” Derek sottolinea.

“Ma _potresti_.”

Derek si corruccia nuovamente. Non gli piace quando usa quel tono. Come se sapesse qualcosa che a lui sfugge. “Non è per me.”

“Non lo sai finché non provi. Ti piacciono i libri e la lettura.”

“Non è nemmeno minimamente la stessa cosa che possedere un negozio di libri.”

Può quasi sentirla roteare gli occhi. “Penso che sarebbe una buona cosa per te.”

“Non vivo qui,” Derek ripete.

“Esiste una cosa chiamata _trasloco_ ,” lei fa notare. “Non è che tu abbia chissà quanta roba da portare. O chissà quale vita che ti lasci indietro.”

Non ce l'ha. Il suo appartamento è a malapena ammobiliato e le mura sono spoglie. Non ha nemmeno una TV. Le uniche persone con cui trascorre il tempo a New York sono Laura e la sua famiglia. Ha provato a rimettersi in contatto con i suoi amici del college, ma la sua vita è troppo diversa dalle loro. E chiedere a qualcuno dei militari di uscire a prendere una birra con lui è fuori questione.

“Pensaci, okay?” Laura dice.

Derek non risponde.

“Penso che andrebbe meglio. Il ritmo è molto più lento lì e tu ne hai bisogno. In più la tua terapista ritiene che dovresti cominciare a fare qualcosa della tua vita.” E' veramente una sfortuna che Laura sia nata così. Sta prendendo troppo seriamente il ruolo di sorella maggiore per i suoi gusti.

“Non voglio.”

“Pensaci,” reitera.

Derek la esclude dal resto della conversazione, ma è come se lei sapesse, perché poi comincia a parlare di lavoro.

◊

Il pensiero lo perseguita.

Lo rende nervoso, perché sa che è quello che lei voleva. Ogni volta che passa davanti al negozio di musica chiuso, fissa l'insegna e la cosa comincia ad infastidirlo quando è ancora lì un paio di giorni dopo.

Non l'ha detto alla terapista, non che le abbia chiesto consiglio, perché non è interessato a comprare il negozio. Non vuole avere a che fare con la clientela. Allo stesso tempo sa che Laura ha ragione. Questo posto è migliore. Può già sentirlo, nonostante siano trascorsi soltanto pochi giorni. E' calmo come non lo era da un po', anche se è comunque migliorato rispetto a quando era appena ritornato a casa. Allora non riusciva a sopportare nemmeno il rumore degli spari in televisione.

E' più stabile adesso, e l'insieme di pensieri nella testa, il caos delle sue reazioni a tutto ciò che accade intorno a lui, sono cose più facili con cui avere a che fare. Più facili da risolvere.

Nonostante tutto, Beacon Hills è calma, lenta come Laura diceva. Non vuole farsela piacere, considerando la storia che ha qui, eppure gli piace.

L'insegna è ancora lì, appesa alla vetrina del negozio, quando ritorna all'hotel dal bar per fare i bagagli e andare a prendere l'aereo che parte tra poche ore. La fissa a lungo e poi cerca il cellulare nella tasca per comporre il numero.

Lo infastidisce quanto facilmente venga manipolato da sua sorella.

◊

Il negozio non gli costa molti soldi. Viene molto meno di quanto si sarebbe aspettato, e forse è perché si trova a Beacon Hills e non a New York, o forse è dovuto al fatto che la proprietaria voglia liberarsene da secoli e non ne può più del posto. Firma il contratto quindici minuti prima di dirigersi all'aeroporto.

Lo sorprende il fatto che Laura non gli rida in faccia una volta a casa. Al contrario lo aiuta a sistemare le proprie cose e lo accompagna all'aeroporto un paio di settimane dopo.

“Se non mi chiami almeno una volta a settimana, scendo giù a controllarti, chiaro?” lo avvisa e lo stringe in un abbraccio che lo mette in imbarazzo.

“Tutto chiaro,” rispose mentre lei lo lascia andare elui allunga la mano per scompigliare i capelli di Josh. Si sente ancora in colpa per quanto è successo quasi un anno fa e spera di dimenticarsene. Ma, in qualche modo, sa che nemmeno Josh l'ha dimenticato.

“Verremo a trovarti quando vuoi, se possiamo, e tu tornerai per Natale, oppure ti manderò tutte le spese che ci sono da pagare.”

Derek scuote il capo, sopprimendo un sorriso, mentre si dirige al gate.

Beacon Hills è ancora la stessa quando esce dal taxi. Ha bisogno di procurarsi una macchina, perché non esistono metropolitane da prendere o chissà quanti taxi disponibili. Ci penserà in settimana, non appena finisce di sistemarsi.

L'ex-proprietaria del negozio gli ha detto del piccolo appartamento locato al piano di sopra, che lui poteva avere con il posto se voleva. Qualcosa che ha trovato decisamente conveniente. Avere a che fare con gli agenti immobiliari e la ricerca di una casa non è qualcosa che lo alletta. Ha ricevuto le foto dell'appartamento via e-mail ed era carino. Eppure è nervoso mentre varca la soglia. I nuovi posti sono sempre un punto interrogativo per lui ultimamente. Se non funziona, non funzionerà mai. Non c'è una via di mezzo.

Il negozio è vuoto, ma c'è uno strato di polvere sui pavimenti e sulle mensole che la donna gli ha lasciato. C'è un bancone con un vecchio registratore di cassa, e un taccuino accanto ad esso. Vi è segnato un numero, e quando Derek lo mette affianco a quello segnato sul cellulare, riconosce il recapito della vecchia proprietaria. Dietro il bancone c'è una porta aperta, come se lo invitasse ad entrare, e può vedere delle scale dall'altro lato.

Derek si rimette la borsa in spalla e pesca le chiavi dalla tasca dei jeans, mentre si incammina. Gli scalini scricchiolano sotto il suo peso e il suono poco familiare lo fa rabbrividire. E' abituato all'ascensore del suo appartamento a New York.

La porta della casa è socchiusa. Non sembra essere molto robusta e non è adatta per essere usata come porta principale. Derek immagina che dovrà usare quella del negozio. Il posto non è grande, proprio come la donna gli aveva detto. C'è una piccola dispensa, perché lui non definirebbe quattro mobiletti, appaiati gli uni di fronte agli altri, stretti sotto il soffitto accanto ad una piccola finestra, una cucina. Ci sono dei fornelli però e un frigorifero turchese. Il resto dello spazio è perlopiù un'unica larga stanza, a forma di 'L', angolata nella cucina e il bagno. Quest'ultimo è carino, molto meglio di quanto si sarebbe mai aspettato, ma vuole comunque sistemarlo un po'. Il riscaldamento da pavimento non sarebbe male.

Si guarda intorno, si sofferma sui dettagli, ripulisce le superfici dalla polvere con una mano. I pavimenti sono in legno massiccio scuro con qualche segno di strusciata dovuta ai mobili. Alcuni presentano delle scritte, tipo _fruit centrale_ e degli anni a caso. La maggior parte delle pareti sono bianche e ci sono un paio di buchi dovuti ai chiodi, per i quadri presume. Ma una di loro è un muro di mattoni nudo ed un'altra consiste in tante assi multicolori. La parte più corta della 'L', quella in basso, ha il tetto spiovente con una finestra che dà al cielo. Immagina già che potrebbe posizionare il letto al lato opposto, evitandosi così di guardare al di fuori quando non riesce a dormire.

Derek è certo che l'appartamento gli sarebbe costato una cifra con altri due o tre zero se si fosse trovato a New York. Sembra che funzionerà, non appena si stabilisce e si procura dei mobili.

◊

Gli ci vuole quasi un'intera estate per organizzarsi. Si fa ritoccare il bagno, compra una Camaro e ordina i mobili online. Non aiuta quelli delle consegne a trasportare gli scatoli in casa, ma li manda via quando si offrono per montare. Ha bisogno di qualcosa da fare quando non è impegnato a riempire le mensole del negozio con i libri dello zio. Ne mette qualcuno da parte; quelli dell'infanzia e qualcun altro che gli piacerebbe leggere. Tutti gli altri vanno in vendita; sono solo cose di cui vuole liberarsi.

Dormire è difficile. Il nuovo letto è comodo, ma non familiare, gli permette di dormire solo due o tre ore a notte, molte delle quali riempite da familiari incubi. Non lo influenzano più come prima, quando non erano poi così soliti. Anche se si sveglia ancora sudato e a volte urlante, non lo tengono più in ostaggio anche per le ore successive.

E' l'inizio di agosto quando finalmente cambia l'insegna del negozio da CHIUSO a APERTO.

Una parte di lui si aspettava che qualcosa succedesse. Come dei clienti che si riversano oltre la porta non appena si accomoda dietro il bancone. Ma non c'è nessuno. E gli viene più facile rilassarsi. E' davvero pessimo nei rapporti umani. Non che fosse mai stato particolarmente _bravo_ a trattenersi quando le persone facevano le difficoltose, ma da quando è tornato dalla guerra, non è per niente bravo a trattare con le persone in generale. La signora Morrell gli dice che è normale nella sua condizione, ma lui si sente guasto.

Un paio di giorno dopo aver cambiato l'insegna, un'anziana signora si addentra nel negozio e lo scruta con curiosità. Questa è una delle ragioni per cui Derek aveva scelto di lasciare questo posto per cominciare – non è affatto orgoglioso di tutta la curiosità che nutrono i vicini. Del modo in cui si sentono in diritto di sapere _tutto_. A New York, la gente non ti guarda nemmeno due volte.

Lei lo fissa per un momento e Derek si trova a guardarla di rimando. Probabilmente dovrebbe sorriderle, ma non lo fa.

“Sei nuovo,” lei gli fa notare e reclina il capo di lato, come a valutarlo. Poi sgrana gli occhi, realizzando. “No, tu sei uno vecchio che è ritornato.”

Derek si agita sulla sedia. “Sì.”

“Tu sei il ragazzo degli Hale.”

Lui annuisce.

“E' bello riaverti qui,” dice e sorride un po', prima di sparire nuovamente oltre la porta, senza nemmeno aver guardato i libri.

Derek si ritrova a corrucciarsi in merito alla sua comparsa per tutto il resto della giornata.

◊

Il negozio è molto più frequentato dai clienti dopo quell'episodio. Non che sia molto perché, a conti fatti, sono quattro persone al giorno. Derek immagina che il pettegolezzo si sia sparso in città. Trascorre i giorni a leggere, e decide di mettere un campanello alla porta, connesso all'appartamento al piano di sopra, così da fargli sapere quando i clienti entrano mentre lui sta pranzando.

La maggioranza scambia con lui qualche parola, visto che è quello che si fa in questi posti, ma altri restano anche per chiacchierate più lunghe. Derek non è molto bravo, ma ci riesce. E' molto meno difficile che all'inizio.

Il tempo trascorre lento, chiama Laura una volta a settimana come promesso. Quando arriva metà agosto, realizza che non aveva un'estate così piatta da anni. E gli va bene così.

◊

Derek solleva lo sguardo quando il campanello tintinna sopra la porta. Rotea gli occhi quando nota un ragazzo con dei grandi occhiali squadrati, un berretto di lana e una camicia a quadretti attraversare la soglia. Con un cane. Derek non sa qual è il problema degli abitanti di questa città con i loro cani, ma li portano costantemente anche nei negozi. Succede almeno due volte a settimana.

“Non le è permesso portare il cane nel negozio,” dice e riabbassa gli occhi sul libro, stendendolo sul bancone. Kafka. Derek non è ancora convinto sul suo talento da scrittore.

Nella sua periferica ottica, vede il ragazzo irrigidirsi. “Dove sono?” domanda, piuttosto cauto.

Derek rotea gli occhi, sospira attraverso il naso e si guarda l'orologio sul polso. Per amor di Dio, non sono nemmeno le quindici. Di mercoledì. E' troppo presto perché qualcuno sia ubriaco. “In un negozio di libri,” spiega, e modula la sua voce come quando spiegava a Josh che aveva fatto qualcosa di sbagliato. Quando Josh aveva tre anni.

“Oh.” Il ragazzo si acciglia e si gratta una guancia. “Vado via. Non leggo libri.”

Derek vorrebbe fissarlo in malo modo, ma non lo fa. Troppo. “I ragazzini d'oggi,” mormora a bassa voce e sa di sembrare esattamente come la signora che un paio di giorni prima l'ha sgridato per avere dei tatuaggi. Questo tipo non può che avere più di cinque o sei anni in meno a lui, cosa che lo rende uno che ha pure finito il liceo, non un ragazzino.

Il ragazzo si irrigidisce ancora di più e Derek decide di sollevare lo sguardo. Sembra irritato. Derek presume che abbia sentito il commento, perché se è a proposito del cane, deve capire che non tutti amano i cani come i loro padroni.

“Sono cieco, idiota,” il ragazzo scatta ed è l'ultima cosa che Derek si sarebbe aspettato.

Per un lungo istante è sicuro che il tipo stia mentendo – indossa degli occhiali normali – ma poi nota l'imbracatura del cane, forse un golden retriver, che sul petto recita: _Animale di Servizio_ e dall'altro lato: _Per favore non accarezzarmi. Sto lavorando_. Derek si sente incredibilmente stupido.

“Ma porti gli occhiali,” sottolinea, invece di esordire con qualcosa che sia perlomeno remotamente vicino al chiedere scusa.

Il tipo assume una strana espressione sul viso, come se stesse parlando ad un essere di intelligenza inferiore. “Anche le persone con una capacità visiva normale indossano gli occhiali. Benvenuto nel ventunesimo secolo, cretino.”

E' fuori ancor prima che Derek possa aggiungere qualcosa. Di gran lunga questo è stato il giorno più pieno che ha mai avuto da quando è qui. Si chiede se potrebbe mai essere schedato nell'archivio della 'discriminazione', dato che il ragazzo è cieco. Non pensava che i ciechi guardassero alle persone con cui parlavano, ma forse questo non è altro che il pregiudizio a parlare.

Sospirando pesantemente, decide di dimenticarsi dell'accaduto.

◊

Due settimane dopo il tipo entra di nuovo nel negozio. Il cane è sempre con lui, e Derek nota adesso, per la prima volta, che c'è una piccola versione dello scudo di Capitan America sulla sua imbracatura.

Si schiarisce la gola con imbarazzo, cercando di fargli capire che sia lì. Gli occhi si spostano nella sua direzione istantaneamente e Derek si mette in piedi, facendo rumore con la sedia. Si rende conto di essere ridicolo un secondo dopo, ma sente che sia giusto fare rumore.

“Hey,” il ragazzo dice dopo un po', e Derek si chiede se non toccava a lui esordire lui per primo. Forse sarebbe stato educato. Non dovrebbe essere così a disagio, dato che è stato accanto anche a uomini e donne mutilati, che avevano gravi danni interni ed esterni. Stranamente non si è mai sentito così.

“Ciao,” replica, schiarendosi di nuovo la gola, perché la sua voce sembra roca.

Il ragazzo si gratta la mascella, contemplativo. “Sono venuto per scusarmi,” sputa fuori nello stesso momento in cui Derek dice:

“Non avrei dovuto dirti quella cosa.”

La bocca del ragazzo si arriccia. “Sono venuto per scusarmi,” ripete, più lentamente questa volta. La mano si apre e chiude sul manico del guinzaglio del cane. “E per aver portato il cane. Di nuovo. E' una sorta di compromesso: dove vado, lui va. Oh, beh, in effetti è più nell'altro senso. Credo che avrei dovuto portare il bastone, ma quello mi fa davvero sentire cieco.”

Derek sbatte le palpebre. Non sa se sia una battuta o meno, ma il ragazzo abbozza un sorriso un attimo dopo e lui immagina che lo fosse. E' divertente. Sbuffa una risatina.

“Va bene,” dice. “Non l'avevo notato. La prima volta. Che quello è un cane guida.”

Il ragazzo resta in silenzio per un po' e Derek resta a fissare il cane. Qualcuno ha segnato _Capitan_ sopra _Animale di Servizio_ sull'imbracatura. Derek ridacchia di nuovo.

                                                             

                                                                                                                 Creazione di Maichan

“Scusami se me la sono presa con te,” il ragazzo afferma. “Ero confuso. Prima qui c'era un negozio di musica. Mi piace la musica e conoscevo un po' il tipo che lavorava qui. Sono stato via per un po', quattro mesi, quindi non sapevo nemmeno che il posto fosse stato messo in vendita. Pensavo di vedermi qui con un amico, il suo nome è Isaac, allora mi sono sentito spaesato.”

Derk osserva i movimenti frenetici della bocca del ragazzo mentre parla. Le orecchie sono già stanche. Il tipo è peggio di quella signora di mezza età che cerca di convincerlo ad uscire con sua figlia.

“L'ho comprato qualche mese fa.”

Il ragazzo fa spallucce. E' silenzioso per un istante e Derek si sente terribilmente a disagio.

“Sono Stiles, comunque.”

“Derek.”

Qualcosa si agita sul volto del ragazzo – di _Stiles_ – e lui sorride un po'. “Quindi le voci qui in giro dicono che vieni da New York.”

Derek sbuffa. Ovviamente le persone parlano di lui. “Sì.”

“Fanno anche credere che tu sia un supereroe.”

“Non lo sono. Sono un marine. Lo ero.”

Stiles reclina il capo di lato e Derek si sente fissato. “Peccato,” Stiles asserisce alla fine. “Speravo che Steve avesse trovato un compagno.”

All'inizio Derek non capisce chi Steve sia, ma poi il ragazzo indica il proprio cane, che è ancora seduto, tranquillo, ai suoi piedi.

“Mi dispiace deluderti.”

Stiles gli rivolge un sorriso sarcastico. “Va bene. Steve ha me. Devo andare, è stato un piacere conoscerti.”

Prima che Derek abbia l'opportunità di rispondergli, Stiles apre la porta e sparisce dall'altro lato. Derek si strofina una mano sulla coscia, insicuro sul come reagire. Rimette la sedia a posto e afferra il libro, ancora aperto sul bancone, e cerca di ritrovare il paragrafo dov'era rimasto. Non è ancora certo che gli piaccia Kafka.

◊ 

E' un lunedì quando Stiles ritorna.

“Ciao,” Derek esordisce con imbarazzo, ancora una volta convinto di dover farsi sentire in qualche modo. Stiles sorride.

“Hey, Derek. Che mi dici di nuovo?”

Derek si guarda attorno. Nel negozio vuoto. Al nuovo libro aperto davanti a sé. Ha cominciato stamattina ed è quasi a metà. E' piccolo. “Non molto.”

Stiles compie un paio di passi nella sua direzione e si crea uno spiacevole silenzio, prima che Derek si ricordi com'è che si interagisce con le persone.

“Tu?”

Stiles fa spallucce. “Niente di nuovo. Dovrei uscire con il mio amico, Scott, ma ha fatto tardi, quindi ho pensato che potevo stare qui per un po', se non è un problema?”

“Uh. Sì, certo.”

Uscire. Derek non lo fa dai tempi del college.

“Hai una sedia?” Derek scatta dalla proprio per alzarsi e la sistema giusto accanto al bancone, vicino a dove Stiles è in piedi. Sono quasi della stessa altezza, Derek nota, quando sono vicini. Protende una mano di riflesso, per afferrare il braccio altrui ed aiutarlo a sedersi, ma si ferma a metà strada.

“Hai bisogno di aiuto?” chiede invece.

“No, sto bene. Grazie.” La mano di Stiles trova lo schienale della sedia senza molti problemi, ma Derek si sente ancora in dovere di aiutarlo e _fare_ qualcosa. Non lo fa. E' ovvio che il ragazzo non necessiti del suo aiuto, perché si accomoda poco dopo e Steve accanto a lui.

“E' molto beneducato,” Derek commenta. E' molto più facile parlare del cane.

“Mentre lavora,” Stiles ghigna.

Derek abbassa lo sguardo sul pelo vellutato e sugli occhioni gentili. Poi ritorna a Stiles, che ha le mani giunte tra le cosce e le gambe stese dinnanzi a sé.

“Quali sono i vostri piani?”

Stiles scrolla le spalle. “Vedremo. Probabilmente mangiare un sacco di cibo spazzatura-” si dà una pacca sullo stomaco piatto. “-e forse spettegolare sulle persone che conosciamo. E quelle che non conosciamo.”

“Sembra interessante.”

“Tu cosa fai quando esci con i tuoi amici?”

Derek ricade nel silenzio per parecchio, finché Stiles non comincia ad agitarsi a disagio sulla sedia. “Non è che sono solito uscire,” Derek constata alla fine. La verità è che non ha molti amici. Quelli più cari sono morti, o come lui, troppo 'guasti' per funzionare con altre persone nella maniera più adeguata. C'è Laura, ma lei di solito lo costringe a cucinare per lei e si siede sul bancone della cucina per lamentarsi del lavoro. Quelli erano i giorni preferiti di Derek, ma lei è dall'altra parte della Nazione ora, quindi ci sono soltanto le telefonate ora.

“Vero. Scommetto che tutti i tuoi amici sono a New York.”

“Vero,” Derek concorda con calma.

“Sai,” Stiles esordisce e si gratta di nuovo il mento. “Se vuoi uscire qualche volta, sei il benvenuto tra noi.”

“Grazie.” Derek piega l'angolo di una pagina del libro, ma immediatamente la spiana. Utilizza un vecchio trucchetto per portare il segno e lo richiude. 

Stiles si morde il labbro inferiore e guarda nella sua direzione. “In realtà non so quanti anni tu abbia, quindi mi dispiace se ti sembriamo dei ragazzini e pensi che siamo noiosi e stupidi.”

Derek scuote frettolosamente il capo, prima di ricordarsi che Stiles non può vedere. “Ho ventisei anni. Non penso che voi siate ragazzini noiosi e stupidi.” Suona teso, ma Stiles sorride lo stesso.

Derek si permette un'occhiata a Stiles, agli occhi castani dietro le lenti dei finti occhiali, alla distesa di nei sul volto, ai ciuffetti di capelli castano scuro che spuntano dal berretto. Ha delle gambe lunghe, delle spalle ampie ed una vita sottile. Oggi indossa una maglia di Superman sotto un cardigan e un paio di jeans davvero aderenti che Derek non potrebbe mai indossare a causa delle sue cosce troppo grosse. Si irrita con se stesso per aver pensato a quanto Stiles sia vestito bene per essere uno che non può vedere.

“Così, sei uno di quei tipi forti e silenziosi, huh?” Stiles chiede ed è come se sapesse ciò a cui lui sta pensando.

Derek fa spallucce, poi sospira frustrato. “Immagino di sì. Mia sorella era quella che parlava tra i due.”

“Posso farti una domanda?” Stiles sembra improvvisamente serio e Derek sa che questo succede quando qualcuno vuole chiedergli a proposito dei suoi anni di servizio. Perché succede ogni volta.

“Sì.”

“Ti dispiacerebbe se ogni tanto vengo qui? Non ho molto da fare, dato che ho preso un periodo di pausa dal college, e questo posto non sembra essere molto frequentato.”

“Non è che mi dispiaccia,” Derek si mette sulla difensiva e poi si acciglia guardando il bancone. “Cioè, mi va bene se passi. Non importa. Ma non è che devi farlo per forza.”

Stiles fa spallucce. “Non mi sento in dovere di farlo. E' solo che mi piace parlare con persone che non mi interrompono molto.” E poi gli fa l'occhiolino. _L'occhiolino_. Derek non credeva che qualcuno lo facesse ancora. “Posso portare Steve?”

“Certo.” Steve è sempre seduto lì, come uno che non ha mosso nemmeno una zampa per tutta la durata della conversazione.

“Se ti infastidisce, posso lasciarlo con mio padre.”

“No, va bene. Puoi portarlo.”

Stiles annuisce. Un attimo dopo gli squilla il cellulare e ha da sollevare i fianchi per infilare la mano in una tasca e tirarlo fuori.

“Pronto?” Stiles esordisce, rispondendo, dopo aver cliccato sullo schermo, sapendo esattamente quello che c'è da fare. “Hey,” dice poi, riconoscendo la voce. “Certo, sono subito lì. Ci vediamo.”

“Era Scott,” dice e si rimette in piedi. Steve, istantaneamente, sulle proprie zampe accanto a lui. “Ha smontato a lavoro. Grazie per avermi fatto compagnia. Ci vediamo in giro, Derek!”

“Ci vediamo,” Derek si ritrova a dirgli, mentre l'altro raggiunge la porta. Non è sicuro di quanta compagnia sia stato in grado di fargli, ma forse Stiles vuole soltanto qualcuno che lo ascolti. Lui è abituato a Laura, per cui non gli importa.

L'appartamento è silenzioso e calmo di notte. Un paio di signore sono rimaste a chiacchierare per un'ora prima della chiusura, rendendo così il rinnovato silenzio una vera benedizione. Fa una doccia, si lava i capelli, poi dà un'occhiata alla nota attaccata al frigo – la sua versione delle cose da fare. Non c'è nulla da fare oggi e fa mente locale, giusto per capire se possa provvedere a qualcosa. Non gli viene in mente nulla e, siccome non c'è scritto sulla nota, non sarà nulla di importante.

Affonda nel divano, pantaloni di tuta e t-shirt consumata, ma morbida contro la sua pelle, e afferra il telecomando per vedere qualcosa di senza senso. Gli piacciono i programmi musicali, come American Idol o The Voice. Ma è diffidente dei canali che danno film, a meno che non sappia cosa trasmettono. Le pubblicità sono un fastidio, perché sono imprevedibili. Derek non è più facilmente reattivo a queste cose, ma questo è un posto nuovo per lui ed è ancora teso per tutto ciò che è a lui sconosciuto.

Dopo aver controllato un paio di canali, resta per le repliche di Temptation Island. Urlano parecchio, ma non è come la guerra. E non c'è pericolo immediato. La parte più strana è vedere le persone che scopano sullo schermo e non ricordarsi più com'è. Cos'è che si provi.

Sono quasi le due quando decide di andare a dormire, e spegne la TV. Le lenzuola sono ancora come nuove, nonostante le abbia già lavate un paio di volte negli ultimi giorni, e fredde contro la pelle, dato che scivola sotto le coperte nudo. Gli ci è voluto un po' per sentirsi a proprio agio a dormire svestito. Adesso è quasi un dovere. Come se dovesse sottolineare il fatto che sia al sicuro.

L'incontro con Stiles lo ha impensierito. Sospetta che non sia sempre stato cieco, non con le citazioni dei supereroi sui vestiti e l'imbracatura di Steve. Non con il modo in cui gli occhi si posano automaticamente nella sua direzione mentre parlano. Non è sicuro. Probabilmente è di nuovo il suo pregiudizio che parla. Perché le persone cieche non dovrebbero conoscere i supereroi? Derek non vuole chiederglielo, perché nemmeno a lui piace quando gli fanno _domande_.

Sono quasi le cinque del mattino quando finalmente si addormenta. Almeno non ha incubi stanotte. 

◊ 

Derek sta cominciando ad adattarsi alla sua routine. Si alza alle sette e si allena per un'oretta e mezza – va a correre al parco più grande e dopo fa qualche esercizio –, poi fa la doccia e infine colazione, prima di aprire il negozio verso le dieci. Continua a leggere il suo libro, o ne comincia uno nuovo se ha terminato quello vecchio. O compra il pranzo al bar accanto o mangia a casa sua. Il mercoledì significa che chiama Laura e di venerdì si permette qualche birra. Di domenica il negozio è chiuso e di lunedì controlla le mensole per vedere se può inserirvi nuovi libri.

Non vende molto, ma non è un problema. Non è mai stato questo il suo scopo. Con l'eredità lasciatagli dallo zio e i soldi avuti dall'assicurazione per la sua famiglia, non dovrebbe nemmeno più lavorare e potrebbe continuare ancora a vivere bene. I soldi non sono un problema. E', tuttavia, più facile vivere secondo una routine di nuovo. A New York poteva dormire quanto voleva, cosa che incasinava sempre i suoi ritmi giornalieri. Adesso deve svegliarsi per forza, anche nei giorni quando dorme a malapena più di un paio d'ore. Ed è un dolore fisico provare ad alzarsi dal letto in quei momenti. Anche peggio è allenarsi, ma è più facile addormentarsi ad un'ora decente nelle notti successive. Gli unici giorni in cui si concede di dormire parecchio sono le domeniche, siccome il negozio è chiuso.

Stiles si fa vedere ogni tanto e Derek gli dà la sedia, spostandola sempre nello stesso posto dove lui l'ha messa la prima volta. Generalmente succede quando poi il ragazzo deve andare da qualche altra parte e, a volte, non vuole nemmeno sedersi, perché si ferma giusto per lasciare un salutino. A volte Derek si sente a disagio con lui, avvertendo come se l'altro sentisse di avere una differente visione della loro relazione rispetto a lui. Per Stiles, loro due devono sembrare amici. Lui, invece, non è sicuro di come definirla, anche se è diventato piacevole stare a sentirlo parlare di cose in cui lui non è coinvolto. E' una pausa piacevole durante la settimana quando Stiles trascorre qualche minuto con lui.

Questa mattina, comunque, Stiles attraversa la porta qualche minuto dopo che Derek ha voltato l'insegna su APERTO ed è sul punto di accomodarsi.

“Hey, Derek,” Stiles lo saluta, con esitazione, mentre attraversa la soglia. Steve non è con lui oggi, cosa che lo sorprende non poco, dato che non è mai venuto senza. Ha un bastone pieghevole in mano, comunque. Si stupisce nel notare che adesso sembra proprio come l'altro gli aveva detto la volta scorsa: la sua cecità è più ovvia adesso che ha un bastone in mano rispetto a quando ha un cane guida con lui.

“Ciao,” Derek risponde e pare che Stiles si rilassi. “Sei venuto presto.”

“Ti dà fastidio?”

“No, certo che no.” Derek tira fuori la sedia al solito posto e si dirige sul retro. “Vado a prendere un'altra sedia. Torno subito.”

“Non è che devo sedermi per forza, eh,” Stiles asserisce quando Derek ritorna, un'altra sedia in mano. “Le mie gambe funzionano ancora, i miei occhi no.”

Derek fa spallucce, poi si maledice mentalmente perché sembra non imparare mai. “Sembrerebbe brutto lasciarti in piedi,” rettifica.

Stiles resta in silenzio molto a lungo dopo essersi seduto. Per così tanto che Derek comincia a sentirsi a disagio e a preoccuparsi.

“Perché un negozio di libri?” Stiles chiede finalmente.

“Mio zio mi ha lasciato con un'intera libreria che non volevo.”

“Una ragione tanto buona quanto le altre, suppongo.” Ma Stiles sembra deluso.

“Mi piace leggere. Va bene... per me.”

“Anche a me piaceva leggere,” Stiles si esprime inaspettatamente. “Non sono sempre stato cieco.”

“Lo so,” Derek dice, prima di riuscire a fermarsi. “L'avevo immaginato.”

“Davvero?”

“Sì.”

“Non mi chiedi cosa si prova?” C'è una nota dura nella voce di Stiles che lo fa accigliare.

“Vuoi dirmelo?”

“No.” Un muscolo si muove nella sua mascella, come se si stesse mordendo l'interno della guancia.

“Allora non te lo chiederò.”

Un'espressione appare sul suo volto, una che Derek non riesce a riconoscere. Stiles ricade in silenzio, ma uno molto meno imbarazzante di prima.

“Odio quando le persone mi vedono come la loro buona azione,” Stiles mormora dopo un paio di minuti.

Derek non sa cosa farsene. “Cosa intendi?”

Stiles sembra meno nervoso. Forse più stufo, ma non irritato.

“Stavo prendendo il mio caffè mattutino e non avevo portato Steve con me, perché sta con mio padre oggi. Papà lo ama, quindi a volte glielo lascio. E' una sorta di tempo da nonno-nipote quello che trascorrono loro insieme. Quindi questo tizio viene da me, anche se io posso badare _benissimo_ a me stesso, dicendo: 'Ti aiuto' e mi afferra per un braccio facendomi sedere, concludendo che quella è stata la sua buona azione per la giornata.”

Derek non sa cosa dire.

“Capisco che le persone diventino insicure attorno a me, sai, perché non sanno se devono offrirmi il loro aiuto o meno. Non sono una testa di cazzo. Se me lo chiedi cortesemente, ti dirò che sto bene così, perché se ho problemi non ho difficoltà a chiedere aiuto. Ma immagino che vada bene così, le persone vogliono essere gentili e forse alcune non si sentono a loro agio se devono chiedere loro aiuto, quindi ci sono quelle che l'offrono direttamente. Ma mi sento così declassato, come se loro proprio si aspettassero che io sia un _debole_ quando uno mi afferra e mi spinge sulla sedia, quasi non ci fosse possibilità per me di farlo. Come pensano che io abbia camminato fino a lì, in primo luogo?”

Derek non lo sa, ma pensa che sia un po' come quando le persone scoprono che lui è un veterano di guerra e immediatamente lo ringraziano per il suo servizio, ricordandogli cose che preferirebbe dimenticare. Come se la loro gratitudine rendesse tutto migliore. In ogni caso non è difficile scorgere la frustrazione di Stiles.

“Mi dispiace che tu abbia iniziato così la giornata.” Sembra inadeguato, ma non ha idea di cosa dire per farlo sentire meglio.

“Me ne sono andato.” Stiles fa spallucce, come se non fosse chissà quale grande cosa, ma il suo volto dice qualcosa di diverso.

“E' stato molto irrispettoso da parte sua.”

“Cazzo se lo è stato.”

Restano in silenzio per un po'. Derek non sa cosa dire, ma Stiles sembra perso nei suoi pensieri.

“Vuoi un caffè?” domanda, quando ormai l'altro è rimasto in silenzio per quasi venti minuti. Gli ci vuole un secondo per rendersi conto che potrebbe essere un tasto dolente, quello, ma Stiles alza lo sguardo e sorride. 

“Sì, sarebbe fantastico.”

“Torno subito. Fanno un buon caffè qui accanto.”

“Guarda che sono perfettamente capace di venire con te.”

Derek lo scruta per un momento, cercando di capire se si sia offeso o meno, ma non lo sembra.

“Certo. Se vuoi.”

Stiles si alza e si stiracchia, come se la sua schiena si fosse appesantita. Poi gli indica di venire più vicino, cosa che è un po' strana.

“Andiamo. Voglio solo aggrapparmi al tuo braccio.”

Oh. Derek ha visto farlo per strada ogni tanto.

“Dovrei fare qualcosa?” chiede, quando le dita di Stiles gli si stringono attorno all'avambraccio e scavano nella manica della maglia.

“No. Cammini di un passo avanti a me, e a me sembrerà come quando usi le scale o, tipo, quando c'è un marciapiede.”

A Derek sembra brutto chiederglielo dopo l'inizio di merda che l'altro ha avuto, ma comunque non sembra importargli. Forse non è qualcosa che si aspetta che le persone sappiano. Lui dev'essere solo rispettoso.

Gli ci vuole meno di un minuto per entrare nel bar, con le persone che li fissano. La pelle gli solletica e resiste all'impeto di allontanare il braccio dalla stretta di Stiles. E' ovvio che tutti sappiano chi sia il ragazzo con lui. La ragazza alla cassa solleva lo sguardo, sorride loro brevemente, e poi ritorna a prendere l'ordine del cliente che ha di fronte.

“Che fanno di buono?” Stiles domanda e Derek per poco non sobbalza, perché le labbra dell'altro stanno quasi a solleticargli un orecchio.

“Solitamente prendo il caffè nero.” Vede Stiles sorridere con la coda dell'occhio.

“Non so perché, ma non sono sorpreso. Io prendo un caffellatte alla nocciola, grazie, Gretchen.” Stiles rivolge l'ultima frase alla ragazza dietro il registratore, ora senza clienti, che sorride.

Derek non dovrebbe sorprendersi, ma lo fa. Stiles deve aver riconosciuto la sua voce mentre parlava al cliente prima di loro.

“Caffè nero per te, Derek?” La ragazza, _Gretchen_ a quanto pare, chiede e si volta verso di lui.

“Sì, grazie.”

Derek paga, nonostante Stiles cominci a protestare.

“Ti ho chiesto se volevi il caffè, ricordi?” sottolinea, quando Stiles comincia ad assumere quel suo cipiglio solito. E' preoccupato che possa uscirsene di nuovo con quella storia della buona azione.

“Bene,” Stiles borbotta, ma è più gentile ora. “La prossima volta è il mio turno, intesi?”

“Intesi,” Derek sospira.

Una volta nel negozio, Derek riprende posto dietro il bancone e Stiles sulla sua sedia. Il silenzio è meno teso adesso.

“Ti metto a disagio?” Stiles chiede repentinamente e altrettanto velocemente riprende a sorseggiare il caffè in un modo che lascia presupporre che voglia fingere che la cosa non gli importi, o forse ha solo bisogno di una distrazione.

La mente di Derek corre veloce, il corpo si irrigidisce. “Cosa vuoi dire?” ci prova, la voce dura quanto una tegola di legno.

Stiles si indica gli occhi. “La cosa del non vedere. La mancanza di vista. La _cecità_.”

“No.” Schiarendosi la voce, Derek finge di star parlando ad uno che gli è tanto familiare quanto Laura. “Ma tutto il tuo parlare sì, però.”

Stiles quasi si strozza con il caffè, ma sorride contro la tazza. “Coglione.”

Derek sorride.

“Ma dici davvero?” Stiles insiste.

“No,” Derek dice di nuovo, più sicuro della sua risposta. Comunque ottiene un'espressione scettica di rimando.

“Non so come comportarmi la maggioranza delle volte,” confessa dopo un po'. “Perché non ci sono abituato. E succede con tutte le persone nuove. Per quanto mi riguarda.”

Stiles si adagia alla sedia e mastica il piccolo coperchietto in plastica della tazza, distratto. “Grazie per essere stato onesto.”

“Non significa che io non voglia esserlo,” Derek prosegue rapidamente quando Stiles si acciglia. “Che io non voglia essere a mio agio. E' solo che... _le persone_.”

Stiles ghigna ancora una volta contro la tazza. Derek pensa di essere appena diventato motivo di scherzo per non si sa bene cosa.

“Non così bravo con le parole?”

“O è questo o è la maleducazione.” Non è che sia incapace di formulare frasi di senso compiuto. E' che non è bravo a farlo senza dire anche qualcosa di rude. Era più bravo prima, ma adesso gli manca la pratica. E' più difficile leggere le persone adesso.

“Penso che non mi dispiaccia un po' di maleducazione.” Stiles gli fa l'occhiolino.

Derek è confuso.

◊ 

“Non devi sentirti a disagio solo perché non _sai_ ,” Stiles gli dice un giorno. Si sta gingillando con un cubo di Rubik e ci sta perdendo il tempo da un'ora. I quadratini sono tutti bianchi, ma ci sono dei simboli sopra; puntini uniti in strane forme. Derek immagina che sia braille. E' geniale.

“Non voglio offenderti.”

“Non è offensivo non sapere. E' offensivo pensare di sapere e comportarsi in modo stupido e difendersi con scuse stupide quando qualcuno ti riprende, invece di ammettere di non sapere e chiedere scusa.” Stiles si umetta le labbra e con le dita percorre i lati del cubo, come se stesse cercando di catturare l'intera immagine dell'oggetto.

Derek non sa come rispondere.

“Non sono un cretino. Lo so che non stai cercando di farmi sentire–hai capito.” Stiles fa spallucce.

Derek non ha capito.

“Le persone vengono ferite anche se sanno che non volevi farlo di proposito.” Pensa a suo nipote per un attimo. Il ragazzino sa che Derek non era in lui a quel tempo, che non aveva capito fosse lui. Sa che il cervello di Derek gli ha detto che fosse in pericolo di riflesso, perché era stato in guerra troppo a lungo per ricordarsi cosa si provasse a _non_ essere in pericolo. Ciò non toglie che la loro relazione non è stata, e forse mai più sarà, la stessa.

“Cosa ti preoccupa?” Stiles mette giù il cubo sulle gambe e guarda Derek con aspettativa.

“Nulla,” Derek risponde di rimando.

Stiles alza gli occhi al cielo.

Arrendendosi, Derek mormora: “Non voglio essere come il ragazzo nel bar.”

“Derek, lascia che ti dica una cosa.”

Sa subito che non finirà bene.

“Non sei come il tizio nel bar. Tu sei il tizio che dice ad un ragazzo cieco che non gli è permesso portare il suo cane guida nel proprio negozio.”

Derek emette un lamento. Stiles sembra star divertendosi.

“ _Porti gli occhiali!_ ”

“Ho sentito che è alla moda tra gli hipster.”

“Beh, hai sentito male.”

Stiles sbuffa. “Vuoi sapere cos'altro ho sentito dalle mie fonti molto affidabili?”

“Quando la metti così – probabilmente no.”

“Ho sentito che sei un gran figo,” Stiles dice, ignorandolo. “Un figo tatuato.”

Istintivamente Derek si tocca il tatuaggio raffigurante il simbolo dei marines, l'aquila, il globo e l'àncora, sul suo braccio, appena visibile sotto la manica della t-shirt. Si strofina gli occhi, sperando che giunga una buona risposta non appena li riapre. Ma niente.

“Sono curioso di sapere delle tue affidabili fonti.”

“Sarebbe poco professionale da parte mia esporle.”

Derek sospetta fortemente che si tratti di una, o più, anziane signore che a volte entrano solo per pizzicargli le guance. Non aveva idea che la gente lo facesse ancora.

“Questo è il punto in cui mi dici se hanno ragione, o se dovrei far loro causa per avermi mentito.”

“Non sono la miglior persona su cui far affidamento.”

“Terribilmente deludente.” Stiles sospira, mettendo di lato il cubo dopo un po' per guardare nella direzione di Derek. Quasi come se stesse aspettando qualcosa.

“Tu, tipo, ordini anche i libri?”

“Mai successo. Perché?”

“Così.” Stiles fa spallucce, ma sembra cambiare idea poi. “In realtà, sì, c'è un motivo. Mi chiedevo se tu potessi procurarmi dei libri in braille. Magari riesci a trovarne di più, perché hai un negozio.”

“Potrei cercare. E' difficile procurarseli?”

Stiles fa di nuovo spallucce. “E' più o meno lo stesso problema di quando le persone vogliono andare al cinema ed abitano in una piccola città. Sai, dove magari hanno giusto un auditorium e non è nemmeno un vero teatro, ma è più lo scantinato di una chiesa. E danno film solo di domenica e tu devi, tipo, aspettare due anni perché quel certo film arrivi nella tua città, quando gli altri lo hanno già visto, e per qualche ragione la pirateria non è nemmeno possibile. Se sei davvero sfortunato, qualcuno dirà pure che quel film è per gli adoratori del demonio e tu non riuscirai mai a vederlo.”

Derek sbuffa una risatina. “Potresti aver semplicemente detto: _Sì, Derek, non c'è molta scelta_.”

“Mi piace creare film.”

“Chiaramente.” Chiude il libro e lo ripone sul bancone. “E che mi dici degli audio-libri? Sono in voga.”

“E' troppo strano. Cioè, c'è sempre la stessa voce per ogni personaggio. Prima c'è la ragazza che dice roba tipo: _'Oh mio dio, Christian. Sei così bello.'_ E poi c'è la stessa voce che dice: _'Adesso ti sculaccio, Ana.'_ E' troppo strano.”

Derek si sente soffocare per la risata che minaccia di uscire.

“E' che mi manca. Leggere. Mi manca la lettura.” La faccia di Stiles è voltata altrove. Lontano da Derek. Derek, che non ha mai pensato che la lettura non fosse un dono per tutti in questo Paese. Fino ad ora ha sempre creduto che alcune persone amano leggere e le altre a cui non piace meriterebbero condanne a lunghi periodi di carcere se mai commettessero un delitto.

“Farò quello che posso,” gli promette e Stiles annuisce distrattamente. Derek sospetta che si sia di nuovo perso tra i suoi pensieri.

“Grazie,” Stiles dice dopo un po'.

◊ 

Derek chiama Laura la sera stessa. Sembra stressata, ciò significa che non si tratterrà a telefono a lungo. In questo modo non si sentirà a disagio per avere altro per la testa.

“Hai fatto nuovi amici?” lei domanda e Derek riesce a sentire il clangore della porcellana e di una pentola dall'altra parte della cornetta. “Un'altra ancora, Josh,” aggiunge severa. Derek presume che il nipote abbia tentato di nuovo di sfuggire alle patate bollite.

“Derek?” richiede, quando lui non risponde.

“Più o meno.” Non è sicuro di poter annoverare Stiles tra gli amici, ma è una conoscenza e immagina che lei voglia sentire anche di quelle. “Una manciata di persone si fermano al negozio regolarmente.”

“Grande!” Dall'altro lato c'è improvvisamente più silenzio. Forse si è spostata in un'altra stanza. “Qualcuno con cui trascorri più tempo in particolare?”

Derek si trova a mettersi sulla difensiva. Sa che lei sta facendo del proprio meglio per interessarsi alla sua vita e supportarlo, quindi vuole che le dica tutto. Sembra un po' come curiosare, ma forse è solo preoccupata che si allontaneranno.

“C'è questo tipo che viene per un paio di giorni a settimana e si trattiene per un po'.”

“Dimmi di più,” Laura lo incita subito.

Derek ci pensa per un po', tentando di mettere insieme tutto quello che sa. “E' più piccolo di me. Di un po'. Ma non sono sicuro su quanti anni abbia.” Cosa di cui non si è reso conto che ora. “Parla parecchio. Non è male averlo intorno.”

“Dovresti fare una maratona di telefilm con lui, allora.”

“Non credo che succederà.”

“Derek,” lo rimprovera. “Devi provare a fare nuovi amici. Hai _bisogno_ di amici, non conta quello che pensi.”

“E' cieco. Non credo che guardi telefilm.”

Laura cade in un silenzio tombale e Derek non può evitare di sorridere. Non accade spesso che alla sorella manchino le parole.

“Oh,” dice poi. Poi il suo tono da donna di affari ritorna. “Beh, invitalo a cena. Suppongo che mangi.”

“Certo che mangia,” Derek mormora.

“Quindi cucinagli qualcosa di carino. Si merita un pasto da tre portare se riesce a sopportarti tanto a lungo.”

Derek rotea gli occhi. “Dì a Josh che lo saluto.” E, infine, riattacca.

Un paio di giorni dopo, Stiles si siede sulla sua solita sedia e maneggia con il cellulare. Indossa le cuffie e Derek è appena giunto alla conclusione che stia ascoltando musica, quando poi l'altro solleva il cellulare verso di lui.

“Cosa stai facendo?” Derek chiede e fa il giro del bancone per guardare.

“Instagrammando la tua faccia,” Stiles replica e clicca sullo schermo prima di dire: “Questo è Derek. _Punto_. Se sono riuscito a scattargli una foto. _Punto_. Mi lascia stare da lui quando non lavora. _Punto_.”

Derek fissa. Guarda oltre la spalla di Stiles e, beh, sullo schermo si sono trascritte le parole che Stiles ha appena detto.

“Perché indossi le cuffiette?” chiede, quando Stiles carica la foto e blocca il telefono.

“Pensavo che il fatto che Siri leggesse i miei messaggi e i commenti su Instagram ti irritasse.”

Derek è sul punto di dire che non ha idea di cosa Instagram sia quando il cellulare dice: “ _9:42 Una nuova notifica_.” Stiles preme sullo schermo. “ _Instagram_ ,” il cellulare aggiunge.

“Cosa? Non credevi che le persone cieche usassero Instagram?” Stiles chiede mentre accede al commento sotto la foto. Il cellulare parla di nuovo: “ _LydiaM: Che figo. Dovremmo preoccuparci per te?_ ”

Sembra ridicolo con la voce innaturale e l'enfasi a volte sbagliata, ma Derek riesce a sentire il commento perfettamente.

“Figo, huh?” Stiles domanda e blocca il cellulare ancora una volta.

“Sì,” Derek concorda pienamente. 'Figo' non è proprio l'espressione esatta.

“Vuoi che cancelli la foto?” Stiles domanda e sembra repentinamente cauto.

“No. Va bene. Penso che mia sorella riderebbe se la vedesse. Scommetto che dovevo sembrare ridicolo.”

Stiles sorride. “Non sapevo avessi una sorella.”

“Sì. Anzi, ne avevo due.”

Si corruccia. “Mi dispiace.”

“Non hai nulla per cui dispiacerti.” E' il suo commento standard questo. Non è che pensa che non sono seri quando lo dicono. E' piuttosto che le loro scuse non cambiano nulla.

“Quindi tua sorella è ancora a New York?” Stiles sembra un po' a disagio e forse si sente come quando Derek pensa di averlo offeso.

“Sì, con la sua famiglia.”

“Ti manca?”

Derek scuote il capo. “No, ci sentiamo una volta a settimana. Penso che sia più preoccupata lei di me che il contrario, ad essere sinceri.”

Questo sembra rinvigorire la curiosità altrui. “Perché mai? Sei un uomo adulto.”

Derek si acciglia, pensando a tutte le volte in cui Laura l'ha trovato chiuso nell'armadio o rannicchiato in un angolo. E' trascorso parecchio da quelle volte, ma lei teme sempre che la situazione possa peggiorare di nuovo.

“Penso che sia semplicemente preoccupata, perché sono dall'altra parte del Paese e vuole che faccia amicizia.” Derek rotea gli occhi, e a giudicare dal modo in cui Stiles sorride, il tono della sua voce deve tradire i suoi sentimenti più che un po'.

“Sono un fantastico amico.”

“Lei pensa che dovrei invitarti a casa per una maratona di telefilm.” Stava ad intendere una delle tante idee ridicole di Laura, ma Stiles si illumina.

“Che telefilm?”

Derek si acciglia per un momento, incapace di rispondere.

“Non lo so. Cosa guardi di solito?” chiede alla fine.

Stiles fa spallucce. “Non sono pretenzioso. Non è un telefilm, ma mi piacerebbe guardare il primo film di Hunger Games. Scott mi ha detto che è bello.”

Derek non sa molto di Hunger Games, ma ha visto il trailer e non sembra un film che dovrebbe guardare. Però Stiles sembra essere speranzoso. “Okay. Potremmo guardarlo insieme.”

“Magnifico.” Stiles sorride e Derek si domanda com'è che i suoi denti siano così perfetti. Forse ha portato la macchinetta da piccolo.

“Vuoi anche mangiare qualcosa?” chiede con attenzione, ricordandosi che Laura gli aveva detto che Stiles meriterebbe un pasto da tre portate. Lui non farà qualcosa di così stravagante.

“Sicuro.” Stiles annuisce, preso. “A casa tua?”

“Se vuoi.” Sembra strano immaginare Stiles nel suo appartamento.

“Figo. Dove vivi?”

Derek sbatte le palpebre. “Qui, in verità. Cioè, al piano di sopra.” C'è uno strano cipiglio di soddisfazione nel vedere gli occhi di Stiles sgranarsi.

“Ma è fantastico. Come ci arrivo?”

“Attraverso il negozio.” Guardandosi in giro, spera di venire ispirato. “C'è una porta dietro il bancone con delle scale. Che vanno al piano di sopra.” Si strofina la faccia, cercando di far sparire la sua idiozia.

“C'è una _porta_ con delle _scale_?” Stiles gli ammicca.

“Lo sai cosa intendo.” Derek sospira attraverso le narici.

“Quando ci vediamo?”

“Quando hai tempo?”

Stiles si morde il labbro inferiore, forse impegnato a ricordare la sua tabella di marcia. “Venerdì? Devo prima vedermi con mio padre, ma poi posso venire.”

“Passa quando sei libero.”

Di giovedì Derek pulisce il proprio appartamento per assicurarsi che tutto sia in ordine. Non è una persona particolarmente disordinata, considerando tutti i suoi anni trascorsi a fare il militare e a non avere molti effetti personali. Sa che Stiles tecnicamente non può vedere se la casa sia uno schifo o meno, ma sembra poco carino invitare qualcuno senza pulire tutto prima. E' irritante, perché generalmente pulisce di sabato.

Stiles gli ha scritto in mattinata dicendogli che porterà il film, qualcosa che Derek ha totalmente dimenticato fino ad allora. Guarda la sua lista, scritta sul retro di una busta da lettere, di cose che deve fare e comprare entro il giorno seguente. Non guarda un film con un amico da così tanto tempo che teme di non sapere più come si faccia.

Il posto è okay e ha preparato l'occorrente per domani. Ricontrolla l'appartamento e cerca di pensare alle cose che potrebbero risultare un problema per Stiles. Finisce per spostare una pianta da vicino alla porta all'angolo.

 **Porti Steve?** Scrive a Stiles, accorgendosi di non avere cibo per cani. Dovrebbe?

Quasi quaranta minuti trascorrono prima che abbia risposta. Ha guardato l'orologio per tutto il tempo, preoccupato che non ce la farà in tempo prima che il negozio chiuda.

> **Se non è un problema.**

**Certo che no. Devo procurarti qualcosa?**

> **No, mi porto tutto io se tu mi presti un paio di scodelle**

**Sicuro**

Si scioglie un po' di tensione. Scrive a Laura, per chiederle consiglio. Lei lo chiama meno di un minuto dopo.

“Consiglio per cosa?” domanda, saltando i saluti iniziali.

“Mi sono dimenticato qualcosa?” Guarda di nuovo la lista sul bancone.

Mormora pensierosa e comincia a fargli domande, rifacendo anche lei una lista. “Cibo?”

“Sì.”

“Snack?”

“Sì.”

“Film?”

“No, ma lo porta Stiles.”

“Si chiama _Stiles_?”

Derek non ha pensato a quanto il nome fosse strano fino ad ora. “Potrebbe essere un soprannome.”

“Lo spero. Qualcosa da bere? Con e senza alcol?”

“Sì, e sì.”

“Preservativi?”

Derek sbianca. “Cosa?”

“Non è un appuntamento?”

“No.” Si acciglia. “Siamo a malapena amici.”

“A malapena degli scopamici?”

“Solo amici.”

Derek non ricorda come sia l'attrazione su qualsiasi tipo di livello. Non lo preoccupa avere Stiles attorno. E' sempre una bella pausa dal suo libro e dalla calma del negozio, anche se ha il vizio di ingarbugliargli la testa e rendergli difficile il sonno di notte. Sembra come se il chiacchiericcio altrui ancora gli ronzi nelle orecchie quando va a letto.

“Cosa pensate di fare?”

“Vuole guardare Hunger Games.”

“Pensavo che avessi detto che è cieco.”

“Ma gli piacciono i film. Non è sempre stato cieco.”

Laura resta in silenzio a lungo. Sembra più seria che all'inizio quando dice: “Sei sicuro che sia un buon film per te da guardare?”

“Non lo so ancora. Non posso nascondermi per sempre.”

“Chiamami quando se ne va domani, okay? Non mi importa dell'ora. Ho bisogno di sapere che stai bene.”

“Okay.” Derek sa di sembrare uno che non è convinto, ma in realtà è segretamente sollevato. Nemmeno lui è sicuro di come andrà e la cosa lo spaventa.

Si agita nel letto durante la notte. Sono quasi le tre e lui sta guardando le repliche di Temptation Island di nuovo. Si chiede a che ora Stiles pensi di venire, se si aspetta che la cena sia già pronta o se vuole aiutarlo a cucinare. Derek non sa se l'altro beva alcol, se gli è _permesso_. Anche la supposizione di Laura che il loro sarà un appuntamento lo preoccupa. C'è una piccola, petulante voce nella sua testa che gli dice che anche Stiles la pensa allo stesso modo. A Derek non piace preoccuparsi. Sua madre gli diceva sempre che pensava troppo alle cose e aveva ragione, ma al tempo si trattava di ragazze ed appuntamenti, non tanto della sua vita in senso più stretto. Forse l'avrebbe delusa vedere quando sia diventato un relitto nel tempo.

Sono passate le cinque quando finalmente si addormenta.

◊ 

Derek è stanco e vorrebbe soltanto lasciare il negozio chiuso per ritornare a dormire, quando la sveglia suona un paio d'ore dopo. Sa che non deve, perché ha bisogno di mantenere il suo ritmo e dormire quanto vuole può farlo solo di domenica.

Essere stanco lo rende anche più ansioso e, oltre il non sapere quasi nulla su oggi e sul come Stiles veda le cose, il suo cervello corre veloce. L'allenamento mattutino migliora tutto, gli svuota la testa per un po', ma verso mezzogiorno va ancora peggio.

Evita di scrivere a Stiles, realizzando che non ne avrebbe ragione. Come Laura sia riuscita a convincerlo a guardare un film e a cenare qualcosa insieme non lo sa, non ne ha idea. Più ci pensa, più è a disagio. Non sono veramente amici, lui e Stiles. Non sa quanti anni abbia l'altro, o cosa fa durante il tempo che non trascorre con lui.

In questo modo diventa di nuovo ansioso e lo sciame di pensieri riprende ad affollargli la mente.

E' quasi l'ora di chiusura quando Stiles entra e lui è così stanco che potrebbe dormire per tutto il giorno. Stiles, dall'altro lato, è sorridente e la sua camicia a quadri oggi è abbottonata. Steve è al suo fianco e a Derek un po' è mancato. Ultimamente l'altro stava sempre portando il bastone con sé.

“Ciao,” Derek lo saluta e nota il suo sorriso distendersi.

“Hey, Derek. Come va?”

“Stavo giusto per chiudere. Ho bisogno di una buona dose di caffeina. Tu?” Il suo tono di voce potrebbe risultare smozzicato, ma è troppo stanco per provvedere. 

“Sto bene.” Stiles fa spallucce, ma sembra esaltato. Derek nota il film che stringe tra le mani mentre gli passa accanto per chiudere a chiave la porta e abbassare la tendina. Ma è inutile, siccome ha comunque una grossa vetrina da cui è possibile vedere tutto, è più una sorta di abitudine.

“Hai fame?”

Stiles sembra esitare. “Non mi dispiacerebbe mangiare.”

E' molto tranquillo anche mentre si avviano verso l'appartamento e Derek non sa perché le cose siano improvvisamente tanto rigide tra loro.

“Allora,” dice e ha un vuoto di memoria. “Non lo so– Dovrei fare qualcosa?”

“Con cosa?” Stiles va sulla difensiva.

Derek si guarda attorno, notando che non ha rifatto bene il letto stamattina. Le coperte non sono ben sistemate. “Ti faccio fare un giro.”

Stiles è di nuovo esitante, ma poi agli angoli degli occhi si fa più rilassato. “Okay, sì. Libero un attimo Steve. Potrebbe diventare un po' caloroso, dato che non ti ha mai conosciuto ufficialmente.”

A Derek sta bene.

Guarda Stiles abbassarsi dinnanzi al cane, accucciato con obbedienza, e cominciare a sciogliergli l'imbracatura. La coda di Steve comincia a sfrecciare da una parte all'altra con più entusiasmo ad ogni buco della cinghia che viene sciolto e persino Derek si ritrova a sorridere.

Quando Stiles si alza, Steve resta seduto, ma guarda Derek con interesse, alternando tra lui e Stiles lo sguardo, come se fosse in attesa di qualcosa.

“Dove posso appoggiarla?” Stiles domanda, riferendosi all'imbracatura del cane.

“Va bene l'attaccapanni?” Derek domanda. “E' vicino alla porta.”

“Va bene.”

“Vuoi che-?”

Stiles esita ancora. “Sicuro.”

Quando Derek ritorna da loro, domandandosi mentalmente se questo velato imbarazzo perdurerà, Stiles si volta verso di lui. “Pronto ad essere riempito d'amore?”

Gli ci vuole un momento per rendersi conto che l'altro parla del cane. Sbuffa una risata. “Penso di sì.”

Stiles fa un gesto con la mano e, in un istante, Steve sta mugolando ai suoi piedi, strofinandogli il muso contro una coscia.

“Non può farlo mentre lavora, quindi ne approfitta quando gli è permesso.”

Derek si inginocchia e quasi subito gli arriva il naso del quattrozampe in faccia. Lo stupisce, piacevolmente, tanto che Steve non prova a leccarlo, ma continua a strofinargli il naso contro le guance. Il pelo è soffice sotto le sue mani mentre gli carezza il capo e i fianchi.

“E' un bel cane,” dice dolcemente.

E' una sorpresa sentire le dita di Stiles scivolargli lungo le spalle e poi stringersi attorno al muscolo. Derek si chiede se non abbia fatto qualcosa di sbagliato non avendogli mostrato la sua posizione, ma non sembra un problema.

Steve si stanca dopo un po' e si muove a passo svelto verso il divano. Sospira pesantemente mentre si stende. 

“E' proprio una drama queen,” Stiles sbuffa.

“Ha preso dal suo padrone.”

Stiles lo fissa di malo modo, provocandogli un sorriso. “Zitto.” C'è un attimo di silenzio, e poi: “Vuoi ancora farmi vedere casa?”

“Dovrei farlo in un modo particolare?” Si alza e la mano dell'altro gli scivola attorno al braccio per aggrapparglisi, come hanno fatto la volta scorsa per andare al bar.

“Non importa molto, dato che non vivo qui, ma sarebbe carino se potessi mostrarmi dov'è il bagno. Credo che ancora non riuscirò a trovarlo da solo, ma sarebbe comunque utile se riuscissi a capire come muovermi.”

“Ma certo.”

Derek si sente sempre in dovere di camminare lentamente quando è con l'altro. Qualcosa che si dice spesso di non fare – siccome Stiles non è una persona anziana.

Gli mostra il bagno. E' piuttosto piccolo, quindi non è molto difficile per Stiles orientarsi. La toilette è vicina alla porta e il lavandino di fronte. Stiles mormora di apprezzamento mentre tocca la porcellana fredda e annuisce, forse compiaciuto.

“E' successo qualcosa oggi?” Stiles domanda quando Derek comincia ad introdurlo nel salotto, allo stesso tempo cercando di capire se sia o meno inappropriato fargli vedere la camera da letto. Ma forse sarebbe addirittura rude non fargliela vedere.

“Che?”

“Sembravi veramente giù quando sono arrivato.” Stiles gli indica il volto, mimando il gesto dell'espressione facciale scontenta. Derek presume che l'abbia capito dal suo tono di voce.

“Sono solo un po' stanco. Il caffè mi risolleverà.”

“Non hai dormito bene?”

Esitando per un momento, Derek guarda Steve che si è appisolato nei pressi del sofà. “Non sono riuscito ad addormentarmi.”

Stiles annuisce. “Anche a me succede. Se vuoi ci organizziamo un'altra volta, non è un problema.”

“No, va bene. Mi farò un caffè,” Derek ripete.

Stiles gli stringe l'avambraccio, ma Derek non sa se è un gesto di riflesso o consapevole.

“Derek, non voglio disturbarti.”

“Non stai disturbando, ti ho invitato io.”

“Tecnicamente tua sorella ti ha detto di farlo,” Stiles sottolinea.

“Lei è dall'altra parte del Paese – non può obbligarmi a fare nulla.” In generale è una bugia, ma non in questo caso.

Stiles sembra voler replicare, ma poi cambia idea. “Okay, allora fammi vedere il resto.”

“E' questo.”

“Non hai un letto?” Stiles inarca un sopracciglio. Derek pensa di star sbagliandosi quando lo trova un po' allusivo.

“Sì. Non sapevo se tu l'avresti trovato inappropriato.”

“ _Io sono_ inappropriato,” Stiles esordisce, come se la cosa cambiasse tutto. Sorride. Parecchio. Derek resiste all'urgenza di chinare il volto, anche se Stiles non l'avrebbe visto.

“Non so perché, ma non sono sorpreso,” dice invece.

Si ferma dinnanzi al letto e sembra strano quando Stiles si protende per toccare le coperte. Le dita scavano nel tessuto.

“E' carino,” Stiles dice dopo un po', toccando la lampada sul comodino. Le dita scivolano poi sulla copertina di un libro. Derek si aspetta di trovarlo invadente, al contrario non è così.

“Come fai a dirlo?” Derek domanda e riceve un sorriso in risposta.

“Beh, non posso giudicare la tua capacità di abbinare i colori, ovviamente, ma è carino per me. E' facile muoversi. Sei un maniaco dell'ordine, cosa che già sospettavo da un po', ma questa è la conferma. Non devo preoccuparmi di calpestare i lego lasciati a terra da un bambino o un casino di roba che non c'era lì ieri.”

“Uh. Grazie.” Derek non sa se sia un complimento o meno, ma siccome Stiles ha detto che il suo appartamento è carino, sembrerebbe scortese non ringraziarlo.

“Non sei uno che parla molto, vero?” Il sorriso di Stiles è più riservato questa volta. “Pensavo che poi ti saresti riscaldato, ma sei ancora come quelle macchinette che devi agitare con forza o sbattere per farci uscire qualcosa.”

“Sbatti i distributori automatici,” Derek constata.

“Ah. Ero solito farlo.” Stiles sta ancora sorridendo, come se non fosse nulla di strano.

“Non c'è molto da dire.” Derek fa spallucce. “Non ho chissà cosa da raccontare.”

“Ti metto a disagio?” Stiles chiede all'improvviso. “Oltre alla cosa della cecità. Cioè, Stiles ti mette generalmente a disagio?”

Sì, Derek vorrebbe dirgli. E' parzialmente vero. Stiles lo mette a disagio in un senso. Forse perché è la prima persona con cui trascorre il proprio tempo da parecchio, sua sorella e famiglia esclusi. Gli ci vuole un po' per abituarsi.

Stiles sembra preoccuparsi per il suo silenzio, così Derek si obbliga a prendere la parola.

“Non sei tu. Sono così. Con la maggior parte delle persone.”

“Capisco. Sai che puoi sempre chiedermi di andarmene e se pensi che sono irritante quando vengo a trovarti a lavoro, puoi farlo lo stesso, okay? Non mi offendo. Okay, forse un po', ma va bene. E' solo l'orgoglio che mi feriresti.”

“Mi sento molto più a mio agio a chiederti di andartene ora dopo un discorso così convincente.”

Stiles abbozza un sorriso. “Non devi fartela con me o frequentarmi soltanto perché sono cieco. Non è che mi mancano gli amici. Sentivo soltanto che magari anche _tu_ avessi bisogno di qualcuno.”

Derek vorrebbe dirgli che non è così. Non gli piace quando qualcuno sottolinea le sue debolezze. Ma Laura sarebbe d'accordo con Stiles. E' piacevole averlo con sé.

“Non importa. Non è che abbia tanto da fare a lavoro.”

Stiles si protende verso di lui per afferrargli un braccio. Derek occhieggia Steve brevemente, ma l'altro è ancora rilassato nei pressi del divano, intento ad osservarli. Si chiede cosa mai stia pensando.

“Vuoi che prepari la tavola mentre cucini?” Stiles propone.

“Certo. Se per te va bene.”

Stiles scrolla le spalle. “Sì, mi annoierei ad aspettare.”

Derek si prepara una tazza di caffè extra-forte prima di cominciare, cercando di recuperare energie. Non prova particolare interesse nel cucinare, ma gli piace abbastanza e non può evitare di mangiare. Generalmente propende per i precotti o l'asporto, ma pensa che i tacos siano più semplici quando non si conosce poi tanto bene l'ospite.

Stiles prepara la tavola, domandando dove si trovano le cose quando ne ha bisogno. Derek non interferisce molto nel suo operato. A volte i piatti rintoccano tra loro, i bicchieri tintinnano contro la porcellana, cosa che anche Derek è solito fare.

“Cosa si mangia?” Stiles domanda. Quando Derek solleva lo sguardo, l'altro è ancora vicino al tavolo, con il cellulare in mano. Sta parlando di nuovo e Derek sospetta che stia postando qualcosa su Instagram.

“Tacos. Spero che ti piacciano.”

“Io _amo_ i tacos.” Poi maneggia con il cellulare e la voce metallica dice qualcosa che Derek non riesce ad afferrare, perché anche il suo vibra per un messaggio. Imposta il codice pin, con il mignolo, dato che tutte le altre dita sono unte, quando sente Stiles dire:

“A mangiare tacos con Derek, io ho sistemato il tavolo. _Punto_. Quanto sono stato bravo? _Punto interrogativo_.”

Derek dà un'occhiata al suddetto. E' perfetto. Stiles ha persino sistemato i tovaglioli, trovati in un cassetto, a forma di fiore sulla tovaglia. Derek non crede di esserne in grado nemmeno potendo vedere.

Il suo messaggio è da parte di Laura.

> **Come va? E' carino? Fammi vedere una foto!**

Derek grugnisce e blocca il cellulare, riponendolo nella tasca.

“Che c'è?” Stiles esordisce.

“Mia sorella mi ha scritto.”

“Brutte notizie?”

“Questa volta sì.”

Stiles sbuffa. “Dimmi cosa ti ha scritto.”

“No,” Derek si rifiuta. Non esiste che legga il messaggio ad alta voce.

“Oh, andiamo, Derek! Non è giusto. Non posso rubarti il cellulare e guardare io mentre tu sei al bagno.”

Derek esita per un attimo. Sembra rude se non lo racconta a Stiles, siccome non può vederlo da sé. Ma d'altra parte si tratta comunque di _suoi_ messaggi.

“Mi ha solo chiesto come stiano andando le cose,” ripara all'ultimo.

“Dille che mi stai facendo morire di fame.”

Roteando gli occhi, Derek ritorna ai fornelli. “Avresti potuto mangiare prima di venire qui.”

“Mi hai promesso del cibo, amico. Io amo il cibo. Dovevo assicurarmi che ci fosse abbastanza spazio.” Stiles si dà una pacca sullo stomaco.

“Sei ridicolo.”

Stiles _sbuffa_. “Sono _fantastico_.”

“Cosa vuoi da bere?” Derek domanda, cambiando argomento.

“Cosa offri?”

Aperto il frigo, Derek scruta le mensole. E' andato a fare la spesa ieri, ma non è sicuro su cosa abbia effettivamente comprato. “Birra. Soda. Acqua.”

“Birra,” Stiles asserisce, ma poi tamburella le dita sul tavolo. “Cioè, a meno che tu non possa berne.”

“Posso bere la birra.” Derek fa spallucce. E' venerdì, dopotutto. “Ce l'hai l'età per bere? Non voglio la polizia alla porta perché ho corrotto minorenni a consumare alcol.”

Stiles alza gli occhi al cielo. “Sì, ho compiuto ventuno anni a gennaio. E mio padre è lo sceriffo, quindi penso che andrebbe bene comunque.”

“Se tuo padre è lo sceriffo, credo proprio che le cose sarebbero andate peggio.”

“Sottovaluti quanto mio padre mi ami.”

Gli mette una birra in mano invece di rispondergli e serve il cibo in tavola.

“Faremo la cosa delle venti domande ora o dopo?” Stiles chiede non appena prende posto.

“Non sapevo nemmeno che dovessimo farlo.”

“Amico. Sappiamo troppe poche cose l'uno dell'altro per due persone che si frequentano da un bel po'. Non sapevi nemmeno quanti anni avessi. Dobbiamo rimediare.”

Derek esita. Avere qualcuno che ficca il naso nella sua vita è l'ultima cosa che vuole, ma immagina che Stiles abbia ragione però.

“Sei libero di passare quanto non ti va di rispondere,” Stiles chiarifica.

“Non mi verrà mente in nulla.”

“Okay.” Stiles tamburella di nuovo le dita sul tavolo, poi si illumina. “Perché non facciamo così: io ti pongo le domande e poi rispondo anche io.”

Derek è dubbioso. Ma è un buon patto. In questo modo Stiles non andrà molto sul personale e lui non andrà in ansia nel formulare domande ugualmente decenti. “Va bene.”

E' interessante vedere come Stiles si serva. Per un secondo ha avuto un dibattito mentale, chiedendosi cosa mai stesse pensando quando ha deciso di cucinare i tacos. E' difficile e non ci ha badato. Tuttavia il panico sfuma velocemente quando si accorge di quanto Stiles sia efficiente. Una persona che non sa che non può vedere non noterebbe nulla, ma Derek ammira affascinato come Stiles sia bravo ad usare le dita per assicurarsi che nulla fuoriesca dalla tortilla, o di come le usi per controllare che non si stia riempiendo troppo il bicchiere.

“Sei totalmente cieco?” Derek si ritrova a chiedere.

Stiles si silenzia e Derek è preoccupato di aver oltrepassato il limite. Doveva essere l'altro a porre le domande.

“Sono legalmente cieco, ma non al 100%. Posso vedere le ombre e a volte le figure quando c'è bel tempo. La luce mi rovina tutto. Di sera vado meglio, perché è la luce del sole a rovinarmi, ad essere sincero. Sarebbe meglio se fossi totalmente cieco, perché invece così è soltanto una distrazione.”

“Oh.” Derek non sa come rispondere.

“Sei di New York?” Stiles domanda. Si pulisce le mani spesso, Derek nota. Forse prova ad assicurarsi che i sughi della carne non gli colino ovunque. Derek generalmente non se ne accorge finché questi non gli stanno già scivolando lungo le braccia e sporcandogli i vestiti.

“No. Sono cresciuto qui. Mi sono trasferito per il college.”

“Cosa hai studiato?”

“Storia.”

Stiles emette un singulto sorpreso.

“Era questo il piano, almeno. Poi mi sono arruolato nei marines,” Derek sottolinea. A volte ancora lo infastidisce che non abbia mai completato gli studi ma, allo stesso tempo, non ha mai avuto alcun dubbio su cosa avrebbe dovuto fare dopo l'incendio.

“Non ti sei laureato?” Non c'è alcuna critica nel suo tono di voce. Soltanto curiosità.

“No.” Derek ripiega la tortiglia lentamente. “Ho completato un anno. Poi ho lasciato.”

Dopo un altro morso, Stiles si zittisce. “Quando sei ritornato?”

“Diciotto mesi fa.” Sembra quasi un interrogatorio, così Derek si schiarisce la gola e dice: “Pensavo che anche tu dovessi rispondere.”

Stiles mette su una strana espressione. “Neanche io sono di New York-” 

Con un sospiro, Derek si ripulisce le dita sul tovagliolo.

“-e ho frequentato Stanford. Ci vado ancora, più o meno. Mi sono preso un anno sabbatico,” Stiles prosegue, con un ghignetto che pare assicurare che intendeva davvero causare quel momento di frustrazione.

Derek conosce Stanford. E' un college prestigioso e Stiles deve aver avuto degli ottimi voti per accedervi. Non è una sorpresa, se ci pensa, perché non ha mai avuto dubbi sulla sua intelligenza. Comunque Derek non ci ha mai pensato molto.

“Cosa studi?” chiede poi, realizzando di essere rimasto in silenzio troppo a lungo.

“Mi sto specializzando in musica, scienze e tecnologia. Sì, so che è un po'-” Stiles fa un gesto bizzarro con le mani che non gli fa intendere poi molto. “-ma, come ho detto, ho mollato per un po'.”

Derek sta per chiedergli il motivo quando Stiles continua:

“Va bene se ti chiedo degli anni di servizio?”

Accigliandosi, Derek rimette il cibo nel piatto prima di prendere un altro boccone. “Preferirei non parlarne.”

“Okay, va bene. Non ci conosciamo tanto bene.” Lo dice sorridendo, il che è un sollievo, dato che non sembra deluso. “Okay, sto parecchio tempo con te, ma non ho visto nessuno di particolare al tuo fianco. Frequenti qualcuno?”

La domanda arriva un po' come una sorpresa. “No.”

“Nemmeno io. Nessuno frequenterebbe il ragazzo cieco.” Stiles lo dice come una battuta, ma Derek sospetta che non la trovi tanto divertente in fin dei conti.

“Non sei mai uscito con qualcuno?” chiede cauto. 

Stiles fa spallucce, stranamente imbarazzato. “Durante il primo anno di liceo ero strano, e poi-” si indica gli occhi, la cecità. “Sono sempre stato un po' strano. Anche di aspetto. Troppo magro e stralunato e con zero controllo sul filtro che collega il cervello alla propria bocca. Ho avuto un' _enorme_ cotta per una ragazza per parecchio tempo, ma lei usciva con un coglione e ci esce ancora, figurati. Alla fine, sempre al mio primo anno di liceo, ho capito di essere più gay che altro.”

Un'espressione che Derek non sa spiegare si disegna sul volto altrui, quasi si stesse ricordando di qualcosa di carino.

“Ho visto questo tipo, molto più grande di me, ma era bellissimo. Mi tirò un pallone in faccia l'estate prima che cominciassi il liceo, ed ero elettrizzato, perché pensavo significasse che mi aveva notato, dato che poi si è scusato e tutto il resto.” Stiles ridacchia e si agita lievemente. “Sono sicuro che non sapesse nemmeno più il mio nome o ricordasse la mia faccia due secondi dopo. Ma allora ero troppo un codardo per chiedere a qualcuno di uscire e quando sono andato al college, immaginavo che la gente mi rispondesse di sì soltanto perché si sentivano in colpa per me.” Grattandosi una guancia, sorride dispiaciuto. “Wow, fine del _monologo_. Scusa.”

“Non importa,” Derek ammette onestamente.

“E' imbarazzante.”

“No.” Non è sicuro se si riferisca alla mancanza di esperienza o al suo continuo chiacchiericcio. Qualsiasi delle due sia, non è d'accordo.

Stiles sbuffa. “Quanti ventunenni conosci che non hanno mai baciato nessuno?”

“Tutti.”

C'è una vaga soddisfazione nel notare gli occhi altrui sgranarsi.

“Tu sei l'unico ventunenne che conosco,” si spiega dopo un po', e non c'è un secondo di preoccupazione prima che Stiles cominci a ridere.

“Quando è stata l'ultima volta che hai baciato qualcuno?” domanda, cambiando argomento senza preavviso.

Derek ci pensa. E' da parecchio, ma c'è stata anche Jennifer con cui è uscita un po' dopo il suo primo mandato. “Sei anni fa.”

Stiles sgrana gli occhi di nuovo. “Cosa?”

“Cosa.”

“Niente.” Stiles dice preoccupato, ma sembra stupito. “E' che– okay. La gente continua a ripetermi che sei un figo pazzesco, per cui sono un po' sorpreso.”

Derek si massaggia la faccia in segno di frustrazione. Continua a ricevere appunti sul suo aspetto esteriore, e non sa come reagire. 

“Perché?” Stiles domanda.

“Andavo avanti e indietro, con i mandati. E non c'era interesse.”

I lineamenti altrui si ammorbidiscono. Derek odia la simpatia non richiesta. “Non devi provare compassione per me. Non sto soffrendo.”

“Non intendevo questo, Derek.”

“Hai finito?” Derek domanda, mettendosi in piedi. Vuole ripulire il tavolo. Tenere le mani impegnate. “Con la cena,” aggiunge quando Stiles lo fissa e sembra mortificato.

“Sì certo.” L'espressione di Stiles mentre gli dà il piatto lo fa sentire in colpa.

“Non volevo risultare scortese,” dice tranquillamente mentre raccatta il resto.

“Va bene.”

Sciacqua via lo sporco alla meglio e lascia le stoviglie nel lavello. Oltre le proprie spalle vede Stiles ancora seduto, intento a passare le dita attorno al bordo del collo della bottiglia di birra.

Derek tossicchia e cerca qualcosa di cui parlare. Lo sguardo si ferma sulla busta di patatine al formaggio. “Vuoi degli snack?”

Stiles annuisce di rimando.

Quando Derek riempie le ciotole aiuta anche Stiles a raggiungere il divano. E' sicuro che ci sarebbe arrivato comunque, ma l'ultima cosa che desidera è che l'altro si senta di andare a tentoni per raggiungere un posto che Derek può raggiungere anche ad occhi chiusi. Soprattutto quando le cose sono tanto tese tra loro.

Non appena Stiles ha la propria ciotola, comunque, sembra ritornare al solito atteggiamento. “Sono così esaltato! E' da un casino di tempo che voglio guardare questo film. Tu l'hai già visto?”

“No.”

“Fantastico, allora possiamo venire entrambi sopraffatti dalla sua grandezza.”

E' un po' strano guardare un film con una voce che spiega cosa stia avvenendo sullo schermo, ma è facile abituarsi. Il film in sé per sé va bene all'inizio. Per un bel po', in realtà. Ma proprio quando è sul punto di rilassarsi, giusto quando i giochi iniziano, la pelle comincia a formicolargli. Sono stati stranamente calmi, per essere loro, con Stiles in silenzio senza coinvolgere Derek in nessuna conversazione. Capisce che è perché Stiles sta ascoltando e il film sta tirando Derek verso una strada che non gli piace. Parte di lui spera che l'altro parli di più ora, che lo distragga.

Sono seduti vicini, dato che il divano non è molto grande, e la gamba di Stiles che tocca a malapena la sua lo fa sentire schiacciato. In gabbia. Prova a guardare fuori della finestra quando l'omicidio di massa comincia, ripetendosi che è soltanto un film, ma la voce che spiega il tutto in maniera così vivida non lo aiuta affatto. Ha visto e vissuto situazioni molto simili.

Serra le mani a pugno, le unghie scavano nei palmi, prova a distrarsi e a soffermarsi su qualcos'altro. Ma il sudore ha già impregnato ogni suo poro.

Steve guaisce improvvisamente, attirando l'attenzione di Derek e anche la concentrazione di Stiles. Si volta verso di lui, che non lo guarda però, pur sapendo che il ragazzo non può vedere.

La t-shirt è madida di sudore e incollata al suo torace. E' di cotone, ma adesso sembra soffocarlo. Gli preme sul petto, gli fa girare la testa.

“Derek?” Stiles esordisce, e dal tono di voce sembra che l'abbia già ripetuto un paio di volte. Solleva una mano per toccargli un braccio. Con esitazione, ma è lì. Derek non sa se non ci ha visto più nulla per un attimo o è davvero la prima volta in cui l'altro prova a reclamare la sua attenzione.”

“Hey, Derek, devi dirmi qualcosa, okay? Mi stai preoccupando.”

Gli vuole un po' per capire che lo schermo della tv è blu è che il lettore blu-ray è spento. Ha avuto un blackout, quindi.

“Scusami,” ci prova, ma la voce suona aspra e dura. Si acciglia quando il ragazzo gli tocca la maglia sudata, sentendosi come se l'indumento lo stesse tradendo.

“Cos'è successo?” Stiles domanda, preoccupato.

“Scusami,” Derek dice di nuovo, notando Steve sui propri piedi. “Dovrei farmi una doccia.”

Stiles schiude le labbra e poi le richiude, come se volesse domandare qualcosa, ma poi cambia idea. “Vuoi che me ne vada?”

“Non devi. Se vuoi.”

“Ti sto chiedendo quello che vuoi tu.”

“Non devi,” Derek ripete, non avendo idea di quello che vuole. Si sente intorpidito. Confuso.

“Allora resto.” Il tono di Stiles è delicato.

Derek annuisce distrattamente, dimenticandosi che Stiles non può vederlo e si chiude in bagno. Gli tremano le dita mentre si spoglia. Cerca di fare piano, di concentrarsi sulla respirazione, liberandosi del casino nella propria testa, per fare ordine. L'acqua è un po' fredda, ma lo fa sentire nuovamente sveglio. Allo stesso tempo, iperattivo.

Non resta a lungo sotto la doccia. Anche dopo che ha terminato di asciugarsi si sente debole, tremante, ma si sente meglio. Afferra i pantaloni dall'appendiabiti al muro, ricordandosi di non aver portato abiti puliti con sé, e la t-shirt che ha indossato per due ore il giorno prima. Andranno bene comunque. Gli abiti sporchi vengono lasciati sul pavimento. Evita lo specchio ed esce. L'imbarazzo lo ritrova non appena si richiude la porta alle spalle e trova ad aspettarlo del tè fumante sul tavolo della cucina. Stiles ha le mani nelle tasche, dondolando sul posto.

“Scusami per aver invaso la tua cucina,” è la prima cosa che dice.

“Non è un problema.” Derek si aspetta delle domande, visto che Stiles ne ha sempre molte. Ma, per sua sorpresa, ora non ce n'è nessuna ad accoglierlo. 

“Pensavo che ti andasse del tè. Mi piace quando è tardi e non voglio il caffè.”

“Grazie.” Derek si siede su una sedia e osserva la tazza per un po'. La sua parte razionale sa che si tratta solo di un film, si sente quasi ridicolo. In aggiunta i sensi di colpa lo assalgono non appena si ricorda quanto Stiles fosse eccitato all'idea di guardarlo. “Vuoi continuare a vederlo?” domanda cauto.

“Nah.” Stiles scuote il capo e forse la sua riluttanza è troppo ovvia. “Non mi va. Quel tizio di nome Peeta era piuttosto noioso.”

Derek sorride nonostante tutto. E' sicuro che Stiles proverà a guardarlo non appena ne avrà un'altra opportunità, ma lui gli è grato che ora faccia finta di nulla.

Beve il suo tè in silenzio e nemmeno Stiles dice molto altro. Steve gli si accoccola addosso e Derek comincia a massaggiargli il pelo attorno al collo. C'è uno sbuffo e uno sguardo accusatorio quando smette, per cui recepisce che non sia un problema per il cane se continua a farlo.

“Gli piaci,” Stiles constata all'improvviso.

“E' un bel cane,” Derek replica, più rivolto a Steve che a Stiles.

“Sì, è un buon amico.”

Abbassando lo sguardo al cane, che solleva le sopracciglia nel guardarlo, Derek non può dire altrimenti. La conversazione è più placida, come se Stiles avesse deciso di rallentare il suo chiacchiericcio e decidere con maggior attenzione gli argomenti. E' sempre lui quello che parla di più, certo, ma non lo mette in difficoltà con le domande o opinioni in particolare come fa di solito. Normalmente è solo positivo che Derek venga sforzato ad usare le parole invece che il linguaggio corporeo, ad imparare di nuovo come si interagisca con le persone. Ma adesso è grato che Stiles sembri avere molto più tatto di quanto è sembrato possedere all'inizio.

E' buio fuori ed è passata la mezzanotte da un po' quando Stiles dice di voler andar via.

“Vuoi che ti accompagni?”

E' una piccola cittadina e Derek è certo che Stiles sappia cavarsela. Ma non è che gli dispiaccia un po' di aria fresca, o l'opportunità di _sapere_ che l'altro sia veramente arrivato a casa sano e salvo. Derek si sente a disagio nel ritenere l'altro un obiettivo facile per chi mai volesse ferirlo.

“Non sono una liceale con cui sei andato ad un appuntamento, Derek.”

“L'aria fresca non mi dispiace.” Fa spallucce. “Potrei farti compagnia allo stesso tempo, se preferisci.”

Stiles esita, corrucciato.

“Non è perché credo che tu non riesca ad arrivare da solo a casa, lo so che puoi farlo. Lo fai ogni altro giorno in cui trascorriamo il tempo insieme.”

“Ugh. Bene,” Stiles sospira. “Steve sarà emozionato, visto che può fare la sua passeggiata notturna ora, rispetto a quando l'abbiamo fatta per tornare a casa a recuperare il bastone.”

Derek posa lo sguardo su Steve, che sembra mezzo addormentato e ancora accoccolato con il muso sulla sua coscia.

“Cioè, sempre che tu sia d'accordo con il-” Stiles fa il gesto di quando lo afferra per un braccio.

“Non è un problema.”

Stiles sorride. “Le persone che non mi conoscono penseranno che sono ubriaco.” La cosa non sembra disturbarlo.

“Probabilmente,” Derek concorda.

“O che tu sei il mio fidanzato figone che mi accompagna a casa dopo un fantastico appuntamento.”

Derek rotea gli occhi. “Sembri proprio preso dal mio aspetto.”

Stiles gli ammicca. “So come sono i tuoi bicipiti. E promettono molto bene per tutto il resto.”

“Vuoi sentire anche il resto?” Gli scivola fuori prima ancora di poter rendersi conto di cosa abbia appena detto.

“Ti stai offrendo?” Stiles sorride.

Derek tossicchia, indeciso sul da farsi.

Stiles sospira in modo drammatico. “Allora immagino di dover basarmi solo sui bicipiti. Com'è dura la vita.” Al che gli stringe un bicipite, per enfatizzare il concetto.

“Sì, sembri proprio sofferente.”

Una volta partiti, Stiles sembra molto più socievole. Sembra che lo stress iniziale sia andato dissipandosi e le cose siano ritornate alla normalità. Le strade sono deserte, ma Stiles sa dove sta andando. Camminando come suo solito un passo dietro di Derek, gli indica dove svoltare e dove attraversare.

“Generalmente conto i passi, perché è più facile ricordarmi dove sono. Ma quando parlo do le indicazioni all'altra persona, altrimenti non riesco a concentrarmi sul parlare e contare,” Stiles si spiega, nemmeno gli avesse letto nel pensiero.

“Pensavo che lo facesse Steve per te.”

Stiles sbuffa. “No, Steve non ha idea di dove andare. Cioè, se dico 'andiamo a casa', forse lo saprebbe, ma non è che ha un GPS in testa. Il suo lavoro è di badare al traffico, alle scale e cose del genere, insomma, ma ho dovuto seguire un allenamento di due mesi per capire come lavorare con lui. E' più difficile di quanto potrebbe sembrare.”

E Derek non ha problemi nel credergli.

Stiles non abita molto lontano da lui, giusto nelle vicinanze del suo ristorante tailandese preferito, cosa che rende tutto più facile per lui semmai gli venisse in mente di passare per una visita. Il palazzo è di tre piani, con mattoni rossi, e ha una scala di fuga piuttosto pericolosa sulla facciata, in gran parte coperta di edera.

“A che piano abiti?”

“L'ultimo. Mi piace il panorama.” Stiles gli ammicca sempre in quello stupido modo che gli fa sempre venire i dubbi sul come dovrebbe reagire.

“Vuoi che ti accompagni?”

“Ti sembro un ubriaco che non riesce a camminare?”

“No.”

“Hai avuto la tua risposta.” Per un attimo pensa di essere risultato offensivo per sbaglio, ma Stiles sorride. “Grazie per avermi accompagnato fino a qui. Sono sicuro che Steve lo apprezzi parecchio.”

Così come Stiles lo lascia andare, Derek indietreggia, repentinamente a disagio dalla mancanza di spazio tra loro. “Grazie per esserti fermato. Mi dispiace che non siamo riusciti a finire di vedere il film.”

“Oh, ti prego. Non ho hobby. Posso guardarlo quando sono annoiato.”

Derek annuisce, guardando il palazzo mentre si chiede quali siano le finestre di Stiles.

“Ci vediamo in giro,” dice, quando il silenzio tra loro va avanti già da un po'.

“Ci vediamo, Derek.”

Stiles sparisce all'interno dell'androne, mantenendo il guinzaglio di Steve e Derek aspetta fuori, restando a guardarlo. Vuole solo assicurarsi che l'altro trovi le scale. Un momento dopo si sente in colpa, quando lo vede tenersi al corrimano esattamente come farebbe una persona vedente. Derek dovrebbe un po' informarsi, smetterla di essere così tanto ignorante.

◊ 

“Amico, perché non ci sono posti a sedere?” Stiles si lamenta giorni dopo, quando l'iPad che cerca di tenere in equilibrio sulle gambe gli è caduto per la terza volta in pochi minuti. Sta anche controllando i messaggi, con una cuffietta inserita nell'orecchio e l'altra penzolante intorno al collo.

“Non è una biblioteca,” Derek sottolinea.

“Va bene.” Stiles gli agita una mano davanti al volto e poi abbassa la voce, come se stesse confidando un segreto a qualcuno. “Sono amico del tizio che gestisce questo posto. Ha un debole per me.”

Derek sbuffa una risatina. Idiota.

“Puoi sederti dietro il bancone se vuoi.”

“ _Ooh_ , posso giocare con il registratore di cassa?” Il modo in cui il suo volto si illumina è divertente.

“No.”

“Aw, Derek, non fare il guastafeste.”

Derek si limita ad ignorarlo, ma Stiles si avvia comunque dietro il bancone e gli ruba la sedia. A volte gli capita di chiedersi se l'altro sia veramente cieco.

“Sul serio? Mi rubi anche la sedia?”

“Perché no, sono un tuo ospite.”

“Dovrei cacciarti a calci.” Guarda l'altro inserire un paio di cuffiette nell'iPad, sistemandone una nell'orecchio libero.

“Smettila di dis-ospitarmi,” Stiles mormora, concentrato su tutt'altro.

“Non esiste nemmeno quella parola.”

Strattonando una cuffietta, Stiles si sistema come quando sta per dire qualcosa di ridicolo. “Sono per il progresso linguistico. Le persone dovrebbero essere messe in grado di inventare le parole.”

“Non funzionerebbe.”

“ _Derek_.”

Resta in silenzio per tutto il resto del giorno. E' quando Stiles sta per andarsene che si gratta il mento e sembra voglia dirgli qualcosa, ma non ne è convinto.

“C'è un tipo che mi ha chiesto di uscire.”

Per poco non gli scivola il libro che sta leggendo da mano. Ed è una cosa che lo irrita, perché non gli interessa se Stiles esca con qualcuno.

“Grande.”

“Sì, sembra figo.” Stiles dice con facilità, ma il modo in cui giochicchia con il filo delle cuffiette la dice altrimenti. “Dice che mi sta osservando da un po'. Pensa che io sia attraente, a quanto pare.”

“Buona cosa che ti abbia chiesto di uscire, allora.” Non si sa perché, ma la sua voce sembra meccanica, anche se è contento per lui. Davvero.

“Sì, è che sono nervoso, lo sai. Non so cosa si faccia agli appuntamenti.”

Come se Derek avesse tutta quest'esperienza ultimamente. “Parla di te. Quello non dovrebbe essere un problema.”

Stiles prova a sembrare offeso, ma fallisce miseramente. “No, ma _sinceramente_.”

Derek fa spallucce, chiudendo il libro. “Dipende da cosa farete a questo appuntamento.”

“Uh. E' una cena.”

“Allora parlerete un sacco.” Non c'è molto altro da fare durante una cena.

“Okay.” Stiles scrolla le spalle e si morde il labbro inferiore. “Nient'altro?”

“Che intendi?”

“Quando si può cominciare a baciarsi?” 

Derek temporeggia con un angolo spiegazzato del proprio libro mentre guarda Stiles agitarsi sulla sedia. “Dipende. Puoi deciderlo tu.”

“Vorrei solo sapere cosa si aspetta.”

“Non dovrebbe aspettarsi nulla,” Derek asserisce con fermezza.

Ciò gli costa un profondo sospiro dall'altra parte. “Sì, certo, non _dovrebbe_. E se invece non fosse così? Non è che ho molte altre opzioni se non voglio restare single per il resto dell'eternità.”

“Non preoccuparti. Morirai prima di raggiungere l'eternità.”

Stiles gli getta un libro addosso. Lo colpisce in pieno petto, ma fortunatamente è un tascabile sottile.

“Oh dio, scusami. Non pensavo che ti avrei colpito. Non succede mai.”

Derek afferra la pallina anti-stress che Laura gli ha spedito la settimana scorsa e gliela lancia in testa. Stiles si agita e lo guarda di malo modo, ma sembra star trattenendosi dal sorridere.

“Oh, fantastico, sei quel tipo. Il tipo che lancia cose al ragazzo cieco. _Quel_ tipo.”

Derek rotea gli occhi.

“Onestamente, però. Aiuta un amico in difficoltà.”

“Non devi fare nulla che non vuoi fare. Questo è tutto l'aiuto che posso darti.”

“Forse _devo_ , se non voglio restare single.”

“E' meglio essere single che fare cose che non vuoi.” _Fidati di me_ , vorrebbe aggiungere, ma evita. Stiles comincerebbe a fare domande. Fa sempre domande.

“E' facile per te. Tu non sei il vergine cieco e gay.”

“No, non lo sono.”

Improvvisamente Stiles sorride. “Immagina che gran colpo di scena se tu avessi detto di sì, però.”

Derek sorride. “Lo sarebbe stato. Potrebbe essere la mia identità segreta, per quel che ne sai.”

“Sei Daredevil.”

“Non penso che lui fosse gay o vergine,” Derek sottolinea.

“Oh, ti prego,” Stiles tossicchia. “Vedi il suo costume!”

“Che ha di strano?”

“Uno: è tipo di pelle, e la sua maschera sembra essere stata presa da una brutta scena di BDSM. Due: nessuno può fare sesso conciato in quel modo.”

Derek è un po' colpito dalla sua stessa risata: improvvisa, acuta e spensierata. Anche Stiles sta ridendo e sembra fiero di sé. Si riprende presto, comunque.

“Onestamente, però.”

“ _Sono_ onesto. Le cose andranno male se fai cose che non vuoi.”

“E se invece voglio, ma non so come.”

Pensa a cosa potrebbe dirgli Laura. Lei è sempre stata più brava. “Tutti ci arrivano prima o poi. Ti farà vedere lui, se ne è in grado. Se non lo è, potrete capirlo insieme.”

“E' stupido. Sembri una di quelle persone che vogliono fare le sesso-positive ed insegnano agli adolescenti a rispettare se stessi e roba del genere.”

“Che brutte persone. Dovrebbero tutte bruciare all'inferno.”

Stiles ride, facendo sorridere Derek.

“Quindi quando vi vedrete?”

“Venerdì. Sono nervoso.”

“Andrai bene,” gli promette.

Per tutto il venerdì Derek si sente irrequieto. Tutto peggiora quando Stiles non si ferma da lui e nemmeno gli scrive. Si sente rimpiazzato, contro ogni suo buon giudizio. Neanche sicuro su quale esattamente fosse il suo posto. Non è che vuole frequentare lui Stiles in quel senso, non è gelosia. Si sente a disagio, però.

Fissa il display del cellulare, sempre a premere il tasto della schermata iniziale per leggere l'ora quando poi squilla. Sono passate le undici. E' sollevato, ma l'irritazione gli penetra lo stomaco non appena legge il messaggio.

> **Mi piace davvero questo tipo :)**

Derek non sa come rispondere. Cosa dovrebbe dirgli?

 **Sono felice per te.** Opta per questo. E' vero. Certo che è vero. Perché non dovrebbe essere felice che Stiles abbia trovato qualcuno?

Chiama Laura, anche se è venerdì. Risponde al secondo squillo e la sua voce è assonnata quando borbotta qualcosa a mo' di saluto.

“Merda. Mi sono dimenticato di che ora fosse lì.”

“Va bene. Che succede?” chiede con calma e può sentirla scendere dal letto e chiudersi la porta alle spalle.

“Niente.”

“Bugiardo.”

“Non succede niente,” Derek insiste.

“Okay.” Ma sembra non credergli. “Come stai, allora?”

“Sto bene.”

“Okay.” Neanche questa volta pare credergli. “Ti sei visto di nuovo con Stiles per un film?”

“No. E' ad un appuntamento.”

C'è una piccola pausa. “Capisco. Non sapevo fosse impegnato.”

“No. E' il loro primo appuntamento.” Ci sono delle repliche degli episodi di Tonight Show, in televisione, ma tenuta sul muto, e vede l'ospite accomodarsi. Non la riconosce e non ha nemmeno idea di quando il tipo di Saturday Night Live ne sia diventato il conduttore, ma ormai è fuori da gran parte della cultura di oggigiorno.”

“E come ti fa sentire la cosa?”

“In nessun modo. Può andare a tutti gli appuntamenti che vuole con chi vuole. Se vuole.”

“Okay.” Laura si zittisce ancora. “La persona con cui è uscita è carina?”

“Non lo so. Non l'ho conosciuto.”

“Ma a Stiles piace?”

“Sembra di sì. Mi ha scritto prima che io ti chiamassi.”

Laura mormora qualcosa, quasi tutto fosse diventato più chiaro. Odia quando lo fa. Specialmente se lui non coglie quello che lei ha inteso.

“Non va bene, quindi? Visto che tu non sei interessato in lui.”

“Forse sono soltanto preoccupato,” Derek ammette, pensando che potrebbe essere questo il motivo che l'ha fatto sentire strano per tutto il giorno.

“Lo so, ma secondo la legge è un adulto in tutti i sensi che la parola implica, giusto? Deve prendere le sue decisioni e fare i suoi sbagli.”

“Non deve essere uno sbaglio. Magari questo tizio è quello giusto.”

“Non è una buona cosa?” Laura chiede nuovamente.

Si pone la stessa domanda. Perché non dovrebbe esserlo? Lei blatera per un po', come se sapesse che lui è perso nei propri pensieri. Riattacca venticinque minuti dopo e c'è un altro messaggio da parte di Stiles ad attenderlo.

> **Usciamo di nuovo la prossima settimana :D**

Derek spegne direttamente il cellulare.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles si ferma al suo negozio il giorno seguente. La visita si porta dietro una strana mistura di sentimenti contrastanti. Da un lato Derek è sollevato che l'altro non abbia deciso di smettere di passare tutto d'un tratto, perché da persona a cui piacciono le abitudini, le passeggiate altrui sono diventate una parte naturale della sua giornata. Per cui non è sicuro di come reagirebbe se così più non fosse. Ma dall'altro non gli va nemmeno di stare a sentire il resoconto del suo appuntamento, anche se immagina di doverlo fare. Sono amici. E gli amici servono anche a questo, presuppone.

“Hey, Derek.” Il sorriso di Stiles è ancora più luminoso del solito.

“Ciao.”

“Come va?” Prende posto sulla solita sedia. Derek ha smesso di spostare quella dietro il bancone, comprandone piuttosto un'altra qualche settimana prima. Così è più facile.

“Bene. Tu?”

“ _Benissimo_.”

E così si comincia, Derek pensa.

“Siamo andati in un ristorante indiano, il cibo era ottimo. È stato molto carino e socievole, non gli importa che io sia cieco. Non mi ha nemmeno fatto domande strane. A quanto pare anche suo cugino non vede, per cui non si comporta in modo strano né si sente a disagio con me.”

Derek si chiede mentalmente se l'altro trovi irritante che lui, a volte, è ancora a disagio. Più che altro perché non sa come gestire la situazione, non tanto Stiles. Ma comunque l'altro si merita davvero qualcuno che non abbia problemi a stare al suo fianco. Non che la cosa abbia a che fare con lui.

“È fantastico.”

“Avverto il tuo entusiasmo fino a qui,” Stiles constata cordiale. “Non puoi essere felice per me? Finalmente vedrò il termine del mio status virginale. Dovresti essere orgoglioso.”

Derek non si sforza nemmeno a replicare. Come se lo status _virginale_ altrui avesse a che vedere con lui, insomma.

Imperterrito, l'altro continua a parlare del proprio appuntamento. Troppi dettagli a cui prestare attenzione, ma Stiles sembra già infatuato e il tipo sembra seriamente a posto, quindi dev'essere una buona cosa per entrambi.

“Ti va di vederci un'altra volta?” Stiles chiede improvvisamente, distraendolo dal suo intento di contare i libri sulle mensole accanto a sé.

“Certo. Quando sei libero.”

“Quand'è che _tu_ sei libero?”

“Conosci gli orari del negozio, quindi in tutti i momenti eccetto quelli.”

Stiles sbuffa. “La fai sembrare come se fossi l'unica persona con cui ti vedi.”

Lui non risponde. Non è mai stato molto bravo con gli amici, ma prima del suo mandato le persone tendevano a voler trascorrere del tempo con lui e gli stava bene. Ora non ha più molta energia mentale per trascorrere ore e ore, per molti giorni alla settimana, con troppe persone.

“Sabato?” Stiles domanda, e la sua voce risuona stranamente dolce.

“Sabato va bene.”

L'altro se ne sta in silenzio per un po'. Indossa le cuffiette e scrolla sull'iPad. Ogni tanto parla, forse per far scrivere a Siri qualcosa per lui, ma non conversa più.

È quasi ora di chiusura quando Stiles solleva lo sguardo e, per allora, Derek ha quasi finito di leggere il proprio libro.

“È normale messaggiare continuamente quando si frequenta qualcuno?”

“Non ne ho idea.”

Stiles si acciglia. “Non hai mai frequentato qualcuno?”

“Sì,” Derek ammette con un po' di imbarazzo e si concentra sul trovare il segnalibro. “Ma è stato un po' di tempo fa.”

“Sembra che tu abbia ottanta anni.”

Derek non dice che a volte è proprio così.

“Che piani abbiamo per sabato?” Stiles la fa molto facile ultimamente. Quando lui non risponde, cambia argomento o fa qualcos'altro per un po', come se la cosa non lo disturbasse.

“Non lo so. Cosa vuoi fare?”

Stiles fa spallucce. “Una maratona di programmi televisivi? Magari qualcosa di meno violento questa volta.” Poi si illumina. “Guardiamo Hunger Games venerdì, per cui non devi dispiacerti.”

Non è stato detto per ferirlo, lo sa, ma la recepisce comunque come una delusione. È soltanto un film. E non riesce nemmeno con quello. “Mi va bene.”

“Potresti scegliere tu?”

“Ovvio.”

Stiles resta silenzio a lungo. “Vuoi che vada via?”

“Come vuoi.” Derek fa spallucce. Non vuole, ma non è che l'altro abbia fatto qualcosa di diverso dal messaggiare con il tipo per tutto il tempo, e le poche parole buttate qui e lì servono solo a distrarlo dalla lettura.

“Okay, sì.” Stiles sfodera il bastone e va via.

Derek non riesce a chiedergli di non farlo.

Stiles non ritorna fino al giovedì della settimana successiva e Derek è quasi arrivato a credere che non lo avrebbe più rivisto. Ha contemplato l'idea di mandargli un messaggio per chiedergli scusa, ma non è nemmeno sicuro per cosa dover effettivamente scusarsi.

Ha avuto problemi a dormire per tutta la settimana. Proprio l'addormentarsi gli viene difficile; il cervello non sembra fermarsi mai e quando lo fa, poi arrivano gli incubi che lo svegliano a quasi tutte le ore. Per cui quando arriva giovedì, è talmente sfatto che prendere dei sonniferi pare essere rimasta l'ultima alternativa possibile.

“Hey, Derek,” Stiles esordisce e quasi si aspetta che gli dica di andar via.

“Ciao.”

È bello vederlo. È confortante.

“Come stai?”

Derek abbassa lo sguardo sul caffè davanti a sé. “Normale.”

“Che succede?” Stiles lo incita a continuare mentre prende posto sulla sua solita sedia. Che si trova sempre lì.

“Ho di nuovo problemi a dormire,” confessa.

Stiles si acciglia, stringendosi le mani tra le gambe. “Deve essere brutto.”

“Immagino di sì. E tu?”

“Sto bene. Nervoso per domani e roba così.” Stiles fa spallucce e si tamburella un indice contro l'altro.

“Questo tipo ti sembra sempre okay?”

Stiles esita per qualche secondo di troppo, insospettendolo. “Che?” Derek lo incita.

"È per il sesso. Mi fa sentire strano.”

“In che senso?”

“Ci siamo visti soltanto una volta e parliamo tutti i giorni, okay, ma sembra che voglia già farlo domani e io non sono sicuro.”

Derek lo osserva per qualche momento. Sembra ansioso, le dita ancora intente a tamburellare contro le gambe, le guance, il cellulare. “Allora non farlo.”

“La fai sembrare così facile.”

Derek emette un mormorio frustrato. Sembra quasi che non ci arrivi. “ _È_ facile.”

“In teoria, sì.” C'è un'espressione senza speranza sul suo viso. Come se fosse combattuto. “Tipo che come fai a sapere che le cose sono dirette verso quella strada?”

“Pare che tu l'abbia già notato,” Derek osserva, ma ottiene una scrollata di spalle in risposta.

“Non è la stessa cosa. Cioè, tra una conversazione e la realtà.”

“Lo saprai quando vi bacerete e noterai la differenza.” Derek non fa riferimento alle mani che andranno spostandosi, o all'avvicinamento dei corpi o agli ansimi. Gli viene la nausea al solo pensiero.

Stiles si morde il labbro inferiore. “Non ci siamo veramente baciati.”

“Mi pareva che avessi detto che volesse fare sesso con te.”

“Voleva. Cioè, _vuole_.”

Ascoltare quella cosa non lo fa sentire affatto meglio. Anche quando si procede con maggior rapidità le persone si baciano almeno una volta, se ne hanno l'occasione, prima di andare a letto insieme. E non crede che le cose siano tante cambiate nel corso degli anni. “Lo sa che non hai esperienza, vero?”

“Uh.”

Ha un tuffo al cuore. “Stiles,” sospira. “Dovresti dirglielo.”

“Perché?” L'altro chiede sulla difensiva. “Non sono affari suoi.”

“Non è per il _suo_ bene. Ma per il tuo.” Si passa una mano in faccia, la frustrazione gli provoca prurito. Sembra come se la mente stia nuotando tra tutte quelle informazioni e i differenti pensieri che ne scaturiscono e scorrono in varie direzioni.

“Non capisco perché ti importi così tanto. Non è nemmeno un affare tuo.” La mascella di Stiles scocca, è chiaramente irritato. “Non è una virtù che devi proteggere.”

“Hai ragione,” Derek concorda, sapendo che ha superato il confine. “Non dovrei interferire.”

“No, non dovresti.” Per chissà quale ragione Stiles è ancora più irritato. “Sembra che tu speri che io rimanga single.”

“Non è vero.”

“Cosa? Che per te sarebbe meglio che fossimo in due a fare i socialmente disadattati?” Il tono di Stiles si è fatto improvvisamente duro e Derek è più preso di quanto vuole far credere.

“Non è così.” Il cervello fruga per ricordare come si faccia in situazioni simili, ma c'è un blocco. Con Laura è facile. Lui conosce i limiti di lei e lei i suoi. Con Stiles, no.

“Sai cosa, credo che non dovremmo più frequentarci. Non vuoi che io arrivi da qualche parte. Vuoi soltanto che sia come te.”

Derek serra la bocca. Non lo farà, sa che Stiles sta cercando di adescarlo e lui non cadrà nella trappola.

“Va bene,” ripete, per qualche motivo. Cosa che sembra infuriare l'altro ancora di più di qualsiasi altra cosa avrebbe mai potuto dire.

“Sei un coglione.” Stiles sparisce oltre la porta velocemente. È mentalmente grato che l'altro abbia portato con sé Steve oggi, perché non è sicuro che con il bastone sarebbe riuscito ad essere altrettanto rapido senza inciampare da qualche parte.

Si siede dietro il bancone quando la porta si richiude dopo l'uscita di Stiles. Si sente stranamente solo. Più di quanto si sia mai sentito. C'è qualcosa di definitivo nel modo in cui il ragazzo è andato via. Come se non pensasse di ritornare più indietro. Non importa quanto bene Derek stesse prima in solitudine, adesso c'è qualcosa per cui vale la pena avere timore.

In serata guarda di nuovo dei documentari sulla natura. Non ricorda di cosa tratta oggi, anche se sta fissando lo schermo. La mente è troppo occupata con ben altri pensieri. Chiamare Laura è fuori questione, perché si preoccuperebbe, dato che hanno parlato giusto ieri. Dopo aver staccato il post-it dal frigo che recita _Stiles, sabato_ , prova a leggere. Ma nemmeno questo funziona.

Finisce per prepararsi del tè, realizzando che non ne ha più bevuto dall'ultima volta che si sono visti. Berlo è piacevole, e si rilassa ad ogni sorso.

Occupa il tempo ricontrollando le note scritte per il Ringraziamento. Manca ancora tempo, ma vuole avere tutto a mente. C'è una lista di cosa impacchettare e un promemoria da affiggere sulla porta del negozio, per far sapere alla clientela che rimarrà chiuso durante le vacanze. Un'altra frase, verso la fine, gli ricorda di dover ordinare i fiori. Sa che potrebbe andare al cimitero da solo, ma non vuole. Sono otto anni e non ci è mai stato nemmeno una volta. Sembra ancora troppo presto.

Mentirebbe se dicesse che gli manca New York, ma mentre sfoglia le foto sul cellulare si rende conto che Laura e la sua famiglia sono quelli che gli mancano. Si sente meno solo dopo aver scrollato tutte le foto ancora una volta.

Andare a letto è strano, è come se ci fosse qualcosa di sbagliato. Non sa cosa esattamente, tuttavia forse è il senso di colpa per come l'amicizia con Stiles è finita. Forse c'era della verità nelle parole dell'altro. È possibile che volesse un disadattato come lui al proprio fianco, così invece di migliorare, avrebbe avuto la scusa per non farlo. Appare ragionevole per un istante, salvo poi quando si rende conto che, anche se Stiles è iper-socievole e forse un po' troppo fiducioso in chi lo circonda, non è un disadattato. Non aver mai avuto esperienze sessuali non è la stessa cosa. Né essere ciechi.

Fissa il cielo per un po'. È nuvoloso, per cui non c'è altro che oscurità fuori. Non sa nulla del tipo che Stiles sta frequentando, ma si sente a disagio se pensa a quanto questi voglia correre. Se il ragazzo gli fosse sembrato propenso, non avrebbe avuto problemi, ma adesso sembra che l'altro pensasse di _dover_ essere propenso. E non è detto che lo sia sul serio.

È quasi l'alba quando si addormenta.

◊ 

Trascorre più di una settimana senza avere notizie di Stiles. Derek lo aveva visto in lontananza dal negozio un giorno prima. Era con suo padre, presume, perché l'uomo aveva indosso un'uniforme da sceriffo. Aveva deciso di sparire tra le mensole il più velocemente possibile, prima che Steve avesse la possibilità di notarlo.

È quasi l'una di sabato notte quando il cellulare comincia a squillare, svegliandolo dal suo stato di trance davanti la tv. Quando scorge il nome di Stiles sul display, pensa di rifiutare la chiamata, poi decide diversamente.

“Pronto?” risponde.

“Derek?” La voce di Stiles risuona acuta. Agitata. E lo mette in allerta in un secondo.

“Che succede?”

“Mi dispiace,” respira. “Mi dispiace per quello che ho detto. Mi dispiace di star chiamandoti così tardi. Non ho nessun altro a cui rivolgermi. Mio padre è fuori città e Scott è ritornato al college.” La voce gli trema e Derek pensa che stia piangendo.

“Che succede?” Ripete, cominciando già a vestirsi.

“Puoi venire a casa? Ti prego?”

Fa mente locale per le indicazioni. Inizialmente pare avere solo un vuoto totale in testa, poi rammenta che l'abitazione si trova giusto di fronte al suo ristorante tailandese preferito. Sospirando sollevato, dice: “Sto venendo. Vuoi che continui a parlare?”

“No, sto bene.” Ma non lo sembra.

“A tra poco,” Gli promette.

Può o non può aver corso fino a casa sua. Fa le scale a due a due, gettando una breve occhiata sulle targhette delle porte. E non è che all'ultima rampa di scale che ricorda l'altro parlargli della vista che gode da casa propria. La porta dice _Stilinski_ e c'è un pezzo di nastro sul nome.

Dopo aver suonato il campanello aspetta impaziente fino al momento in cui Stiles apre la porta, per quanto la catena di sicurezza gli permette.

“Hey, sono io,” Derek esordisce dolcemente. Il volto altrui sembra gonfio, le ciglia bagnate dalle lacrime. E il cuore comincia a battergli forte, nemmeno volesse scappargli dal petto.

Stiles schiude le labbra come per dire qualcosa, ma poi richiude la porta. Derek lo sente maneggiare con la catena, prima che l'uscio torni a riaprirsi.

“Che succede?” domanda non appena varca la soglia.

La mano del ragazzo trema mentre si richiude la porta alle spalle, bloccando la serratura e assicurandosi di aver inserito di nuovo la catena.

“I-” comincia, ma si interrompe e chiude gli occhi, provando a ricomporsi.

“Sei ferito?” Derek lo squadra, ma i vestiti stanno al proprio posto e anche tutta la pelle visibile non presenta graffi.

Scuotendo il capo, Stiles gli afferra una mano senza pensarci.

“Hai bisogno di sederti?”

Stiles scuote il capo e tira un respiro profondo. “No, non sono ferito.”

“Allora che succede?” Derek chiede per quella che sembra la milionesima volta.

“Avevi ragione.” C'è della delusione nel suo tono di voce.

“Su cosa?” Ma la sua mente già analizza il sospetto.

“Su Brian, il tipo con cui sto, _stavo_ uscendo.”

Non si sente per niente meglio quando i suoi sospetti vengono confermati. “Su. Andiamo a sederci.”

Stiles annuisce e lo conduce dal corridoio alla cucina squadrata con un tavolo ugualmente squadrato. I mobili sono tutti aperti, le cose messe a caso sul bancone. Alcuni scatoli sono aperti, le bustine da té e delle zuppe sono mischiate un po' ovunque. Derek non riesce a farsene una ragione.

Non appena Stiles si accomoda, Derek prende per sé la sedia accanto alla sua, invece che quella di fronte.

“È...” Stiles esordisce e gli indica la stanza. “Ho seguito il tuo consiglio la settimana scorsa. Gli detto che non ero ancora pronto. Dev'essere sembrato un film per adolescenti. Lui mi ha risposto che non aveva problemi, ma non lo so, mi sentivo un po' a disagio. Gli ho detto che volevo conoscerlo un po' meglio e a lui stava bene.” Fa spallucce, tamburellando le dita contro il tavolo e Derek va in ansia in attesa della spiegazione. “Poi oggi mi sentivo di voler rompere, perché anche se a lui stava bene che avessi detto di no, a me... non sembrava così. Per cui gliel'ho detto e si è arrabbiato.” Prende a tamburellare con più vigore sul tavolo, distraendolo dal soffermarsi sull'espressione dura in volto. “Si è alzato e ha cominciato a fare cose, e non capivo, mi aveva detto che avrebbe pulito il tavolo prima di andare via. Credevo che non fosse un problema. Non ci ho pensato due volte. Cioè, era giusto che fosse arrabbiato, tanto era comunque educato nel voler aiutare. Per cui sono andato a fare una doccia, perché mi sentivo a disagio con lui, e mi ha detto che sarebbe andato via una volta finito.”

Stiles tira un profondo respiro. “Poi sono ritornato e- e ho visto che ha spostato tutte le mie cose.”

Gli ci vuole un secondo per capire, proprio quando Stiles prosegue:

“Ho ogni cosa nel suo rispettivo posto, perché ho bisogno di sapere dove sia. Non posso vedere, sai, non posso _cercare_ quando ho bisogno di qualcosa.... Lo so che lo ha fatto di proposito. Per farmi sentire un disperato.” Stiles si passa una mano sul volto, respirando piano. “Beh, ci è fottutamente riuscito.”

È da tanto che Derek non si arrabbiava. Che non sentiva un'emozione in modo così estremo, per meglio dire. Ora, invece, sembra quasi stargli ribollendo sotto pelle. Il crudo sentimento è così inaspettato che gli ci vuole un po' per trovare le parole più appropriate per descriverlo. “È disgustoso.”

“Lo so di essere stato cattivo con te. Ti ho detto cose stupide e brutte. Sono davvero dispiaciuto. Ho pensato di scriverti o chiamarti per scusarmi, ma mi sembrava-” Stiles si gratta il mento ed emette un sospiro frustrato. “-ma mi sembrava di aver già rovinato la nostra amicizia. Grazie per essere venuto comunque.”

Derek non sa descrivere lo sguardo sul volto altrui, ma sembra quantomeno più giovane e non sa come effettivamente confortarlo. “Ovvio che sarei venuto.” Guardandosi attorno, al casino tra le stoviglia e il cibo, decide di darsi da fare. Gli riesce meglio che parlare. “Ti aiuto a rimettere le cose a posto.”

Stiles sgrana gli occhi. “Non devi. Non è per questo che ti ho chiesto di passare. Non voglio stare da solo. Mio padre mi aiuterà quando rientra.”

Ma Derek è già in piedi, occhieggiando le cose per capire dove deve cominciare. Afferra un pacco di crackers. “Ma voglio esserti utile. Dimmi dove sistemare le cose e ne usciremo.”

Stiles crolla sulla sedia e gli ricorda della mattina in cui è arrivato al negozio dopo l'incidente con l'uomo al bar. “Non mi sono mai sentito così disperato prima d'ora,” confessa, un po' riluttante. Quasi stesse ammettendo qualcosa di vergognoso.

“Non sei disperato,” Derek protesta.

“Sì che lo sono. Ho bisogno di te che mi metti le cose a posto e non riesco nemmeno a trovare il mio tè.”

Derek abbassa lo sguardo sulle bustine del tè sul bancone, chiedendosi se deve offrirsi di preparargli una tazza, ma poi cambia idea. “Aver bisogno dell'aiuto di qualcuno non ti rende disperato,” dice quietamente.

Stiles rotea gli occhi, ma Derek pensa che l'altro stia addirittura sorridendo.

Gli ci vogliono tre ore per sistemare tutto e ha controllato ogni armadietto almeno due volte, per vedere se tutto stesse o meno dove doveva.

Stiles è pian piano ritornato ad essere se stesso, prendendosi gioco di Derek con un occhiolino, o spiegandogli perché il formaggio erborinato sia fantastico sui biscotti al panpepato. Lui non ci crede nemmeno per un secondo. Quando l'altro tasta lo schermo per l'orario, rendendosi conto che si son fatte le quattro, lo guarda shockato.

“Oh, cazzo. Scusa.”

“Non mi hai obbligato a restare,” Derek osserva e guarda oltre le sue spalle quando sente il ragazzo tamburellare le dita sul tavolo di nuovo.

“Vuoi un tè prima di andar via?”

Derek esita per un momento. È tardi e dovrebbe alzarsi tra tre ore per il suo allenamento quotidiano. Ma Stiles non sembra voler ancora stare solo. “Sarebbe carino,” concorda, contro ogni buon giudizio.

Torna a sedersi mentre è l'altro a mettersi in piedi per recuperare un paio di tazze da tè dalla credenza, e lui è stranamente compiaciuto quando Stiles trova due scatoline di infusi in un'altra. “Che fragranza? Earl Grey russo o alla vaniglia e rabarbaro.”

“Quella che preferisci.”

Stiles sospira pesantemente e lo prende in giro, infilando la testa in una credenza e facendo per chiudere l'anta ripetutamente. Derek afferra il messaggio.

“E va bene. Il primo.”

Le scatoline sono leggermente diverse per dimensioni e Stiles non sembra aver proprio alcun problema a distinguerle. Ne tira fuori da quella che gli serve un paio di bustine e riempie il bollitore elettrico con l'acqua. Derek si perde nello stare a sentire lo strano tipo di sfrigolio, prima che l'acqua bolla. Non è mai stato un appassionato di tè, ma pare che il ragazzo lo prediliga come modo di consolazione. Ricorda perfettamente come ci fosse una tazza di tè ad aspettarlo dopo il suo tentativo fallito con Hunger Games.

“Grazie,” afferma, quando Stiles gli sistema la tazza davanti.

“Grazie a te,” Stiles risponde, con le nocche sbiancate contro il bicchiere, tenendolo stretto. “Per essere venuto.”

“Quando vuoi.” Suona imbarazzante, ma all'altro pare non importare.

“Mi dispiace per la settimana scorsa.”

Derek scuote il capo. “Ti sei già scusato. E avevi ragione, non avrei dovuto interferire. Sei libero di fare i tuoi sbagli.” E se usasse le parole di Laura? “Sarebbe potuto essere il tipo giusto per te.”

“Alcune volte sei proprio ridicolo,” Stiles constata, sorridendo contro il bordo della tazza.

“Mia sorella sarebbe d'accordo con te.” E per davvero. Continua a gustarsi il tè in silenzio ed è sorpreso dal fatto che l'altro faccia lo stesso, finché non ripone nuovamente la tazza ora vuota sul tavolo.

“Vogliamo vederci domani? Uh, cioè, tecnicamente, è oggi.”

Per sbaglio Derek prende un sorso troppo grande di tè, e gli brucia fino alla bocca dello stomaco. Il caldo fastidioso sembra trattenersi lì. “Sì, certo.”

Il sorriso che ottiene di rimando è grande, genuino. “Grazie per avermi aiutato.”

Derek sbuffa. “Nessun problema.”

“Se vuoi che prenda qualcuno a calci nel culo, lo farò.”

Non può immaginare l'altro farlo, per cui piuttosto che rispondere, sbuffa nuovamente.

“Vai a casa, o vuoi restare qui?”

“Devo tornare a casa. Credo di aver dimenticato la TV accesa.”

Stiles annuisce, tamburellando le dita contro le tazze. “Ma vuoi sempre vedermi domani, vero?”

“Certo, fermati al negozio non appena sei libero.”

Trenta minuti dopo, Stiles lo accompagna alla porta. Gli stringe il polso per un attimo, prima di farlo andare via. Lui non è sicuro di cosa significhi.

“Dov'è Steve, comunque?” chiede, giusto quando Stiles sta richiudendo la porta.

“Con mio padre. A Brian non piaceva, e io sono stato tanto stupido da starlo a sentire.”

Derek vorrebbe dire qualcosa, ma gli sembra di aver ingoiato un'altra volta una sorsata troppo grande di tè. “Se non vuoi tornare a casa domani, puoi restare da me per la notte. Portati quello che ti serve.”

“Amico, un pigiama-party come al primo anno con Scott? Non ce la posso fare.”

Roteando gli occhi, Derek lo saluta e si avvia verso la prima rampa di scale. Aspetta lì per un po', ascoltando l'altro che chiude la serratura, giusto per assicurarsi che non se ne dimenticasse. Sono le cinque del mattino quando rientra a casa. Due ore di sonno lo rendono ancora più stanco di quanto lo fosse prima di andare a letto, ma si obbliga ad uscire per l'allenamento quotidiano. Deve adattarsi alla sua routine.

Stiles arriva quando sta per chiudere. Ha una borsa in spalla e il bastone in mano. Anche lui sembra stanco, ma rilassato.

“Hey, Derek,” esordisce, attraversando l'entrata.

“Ciao.”

“Quanto sei stanco?”

“Non quanto pensavo di essere,” Derek confessa. L'allenamento gli ha conferito un altro po' di energia insieme, soprattutto, al bar accanto dove ha consumato tre espressi nel corso della giornata.

“Quante ore hai dormito?”

“Un paio.”

Stiles lo fissa. “Merda, mi dispiace.”

“Non preoccuparti.” Osserva la sua borsa. “Resti a dormire?”

Stiles se la sistema distrattamente. “Se l'invito è ancora valido.”

“Te l'avevo chiesto io.”

“E cosa ne so?” Stiles allarga le braccia, scrollando le spalle. “Magari a parlare era il tuo cervello tremendamente stanco.”

“Forse sì,” Derek concorda, sorridendo tra sé e sé.

“Qual è il piano? C'è un piano?”

“Pizza? TV?” Non c'è un piano. Ci ha pure pensato che forse ce ne sarebbe voluto uno, ma Stiles annuisce comunque con impazienza, come se non gli importasse. Derek serra la porta, cambia la targhetta sul vetro e infine chiude il libro che stava leggendo, lasciandolo vicino alla cassa.

Finiscono sul divano a mangiare pizza e a bere birra. Stiles sembra a proprio agio e rilassato. È bello vederlo così. Parla molto, come al solito, e forse a Derek è mancato questo aspetto di lui. Perlopiù guardano delle sitcom, perché Stiles sembra divertirsi, anche se non può vedere cosa succede sullo schermo. Un paio di volte glielo chiede, ma per la maggior parte del tempo ride con il pubblico.

“Ci sono delle repliche di Temptation Island dopo. Vuoi guardarle?”

Stiles mugola e annuisce, sorseggiando la birra. Ride un sacco per la stupidità delle persone, cosa che Derek riesce a comprendere benissimo. Ma poi si fa stranamente silenzioso ad una scena di sesso. Lui si chiede per un attimo se non dovrebbe sentirsi a disagio.

La seconda volta che succede, Stiles si schiarisce la gola e pungola Derek con il ginocchio. “Ho capito male, o stanno facendo sesso?”

“Hai capito bene.” Non appena le parole sono fuori dalla sua bocca, si sente strano a guardare lo schermo e, quindi, sposta lo sguardo poco oltre la TV.

“Mi chiedo se sia più imbarazzante per me, che ho solo i suoni da sentire, o per te, che devi anche guardare.”

Derek ride, ritornando a guardare sullo schermo. “Sono sotto le lenzuola. Non si vede nulla.”

“Allora suppongo che siamo sulla stessa barca.”

Metà del corpo di Stiles gli si preme contro. Gamba contro gamba, braccio contro braccio. Anche le loro spalle si toccano. Per cui Derek si chiede se sia stato l'altro a spostarsi, o se a lui è sfuggito quanto vicini fossero seduti. Il suo stomaco fa un balzo che gli è irriconoscibile. Deglutisce pesantemente e si guarda accanto. Gli occhi altrui sono fissi sullo schermo, come disabituati, e la bocca leggermente dischiusa. Le labbra sono un po' gonfie, quasi avesse ripreso a mordersele. Forse l'udito gli sta giocando un brutto scherzo, o forse Stiles sta davvero respirando più affannosamente quando anche la ragazza sullo schermo diventa più acuta. Ha le mani strette sul ventre, le vene sugli avambracci chiaramente visibili sotto la pelle. Le unghie mangiucchiate e le dita lunghe.

Il suo stomaco fa di nuovo quella cosa strana e per un attimo gli sembra di aver dimenticato come si respira. Aveva dimenticato questa sensazione.

“Questo è imbarazzante,” Stiles esordisce dopo un po', e proprio in quel modo, l'incantesimo si spezza. Derek sorride. 

“Puoi dirlo forte.”

“Non credo che molte persone guardino queste cose con i propri amici.”

“Vuoi cambiare canale?”

“Nah.” Stiles scuote il capo. “È una vita che ho a che fare con erezioni nei momenti più inopportuni. Credo di poter gestirla anche in tua compagnia.”

Derek deglutisce e il suo sguardo si posa sul cavallo altrui ancor prima di poter impedirselo. Qualsiasi cosa si aspettasse di vedere, tuttavia, è nascosta dalle mani strategicamente posizionate di Stiles.

Si obbliga a sbuffare una risata, per non rendere il momento ancora più imbarazzante. Riceve un sorrisetto in risposta, per cui potrebbe star funzionando. Si sente caldo sotto la t-shirt e resiste all'urgenza di allargarsela per farci entrare un po' di aria. È strano. Il suo corpo ha improvvisamente ricordato cosa sia il desiderio, ma non il suo cervello. Forse è sotto shock, considerato che non prova qualcosa di remotamente vicino ad uno stimolo sessuale da anni. Non riesce a rammentare nemmeno l'ultima volta in cui si è masturbato. È fuori questione, certo, siccome Stiles ha appena rotto con il suo tipo, il cui nome Derek ha pure già dimenticato, e siccome sono di nuovo amici.

C'è qualcosa di confortante, nonostante la frustrazione, comunque. È come se avesse appena ritrovato un pezzo mancante di se stesso. Uno che gli manca da parecchio. Uno che si sposa a tanti altri.

Restano in silenzio fino alla pubblicità, quando Stiles si volta verso di lui. “Ti piacciono...” Si affievolisce e si schiarisce la gola. “Ti piacciono solo le ragazze?”

La domanda lo sorprende. Anche se per Stiles sembra non esserci alcun problema a fare la prima domanda che gli passa per la testa, non hanno mai toccato argomenti sessuali che li concernono. Potrebbe non essere una cosa ovvia, ma Derek ha il presentimento di sapere già dove siano diretti.

Scuote il capo, avvertendo il rossore diffonderglisi lungo il collo. “No. Non soltanto le ragazze.”

“Oh.” Stiles si schiarisce di nuovo la gola e si gratta una guancia. “Sei mai stato con un ragazzo?”

“Sì.” Molto tempo fa. Al college, quando era tutto più semplice di ora.

Stiles annuisce, quasi stesse confermando una propria teoria. “Ti è piaciuto?”

“Sì,” Derek ripete, improvvisamente più sicuro di sé. Non ha nulla per cui sentirsi a disagio.

Stiles annuisce. Sembra un po' teso, ma se la luce della TV non lo sta ingannando, Derek penserebbe che l'altro stia arrossendo.

“Pensavo-” Stiles fa una smorfia, esitante. “Pensavo che starei più a mio agio con qualcuno di cui mi fido.”

Derek l'aveva immaginato già dalla prima domanda altrui, ma è comunque sorpreso. Non ha idea di come dover sentirsi, perché il suo corpo gli sta dicendo una cosa e anche se il cervello non sta esattamente protestando, c'è una flebile voce che gli fa notare che questa è una cattiva idea. “Capisco.” risponde, prendendo tempo.

“Sai, fare pratica per baciare. E magari anche altre cose.” Stiles si gratta ancora una volta una guancia e Derek vorrebbe allontanargli la mano. “Uh. Con te. Cioè, lo capirei se tu non volessi, ma presumevo che avrei potuto chiedere comunque.”

Derek si passa il palmo della mano sulla faccia, frustrato da come il cervello si rifiuti di rispondere. Il suo corpo si sta irrigidendo, mentre tutto il sangue scorre verso il basso a causa di qualche strana realizzazione alla sua testa sfugge. Forse è il repentino bisogno di toccare qualcuno, baciarlo, che fisicamente vuole, ma che non ha ancora capito.

“È che... mi sento al sicuro con te.”

Qualcosa varia nel suo petto e smette di guardare Stiles. Sembra nervoso, intento a mordersi il labbro inferiore e con i pollici impegnati in una sorta di battaglia.

“Non sto con qualcuno da anni,” Derek ammette. “Non sono sicuro di sapere come far funzionare le cose. Sempre che io ci riesca.”

“Capisco.” Stiles annuisce, soffermandosi su di lui con gli occhi. Grandi, luminosi, nervosi, ma ancora speranzosi. È strano che, per tutte le insicurezze che l'altro ha sulla sua cecità ed inesperienza, abbia comunque il coraggio e la sicurezza di esporsi, cosa che a lui manca. Che non crede di aver mai avuto.

“Potremmo provarci. Se non andiamo di fretta,” Derek annuncia infine.

“Come amici.”

“Sì, come amici.” conferma.

Stiles deglutisce a annuisce. “Posso chiederti una cosa strana?”

“Vai pure.” Derek vorrebbe fargli notare che ha già chiesto tutte le cose più strane, e che una in più non farà differenza.

“Posso toccarti la faccia?”

Eppure non era quello che si aspettava. E allo stesso tempo era quello a cui pensava e che credeva essere uno dei suoi luoghi comuni.

“Se vuoi.” 

Stiles annuisce e si volta verso di lui sul divano, tirandosi una gamba sotto di sé. “Voglio solo farmi un'idea di come sei. Tralasciando ciò che gli altri mi dicono.”

Derek ci ripensa sul chiedergli cosa la gente pensi, perché non vuole davvero saperlo. Al contrario si concentra sull'altro che allunga le mani, palmi distesi, fermo ad aspettare qualcosa. Ci impiega un attimo per capire che l'altro voglia che gli guidi la mano al volto. Lui gliela afferra con gentilezza, sempre preoccupato di spaventarlo, e se la posa su una guancia.

Stiles sgrana gli occhi, non appena i polpastrelli hanno contatto con la pelle.

“Cosa?” Derek chiede immediatamente.

“Non mi aspettavo la barba,” Stiles mormora, più che altro a se stesso. Poi, con l'altra mano, gli raggiunge l'altro lato del volto, e socchiude gli occhi, come se stesse cercando di crearsi un'immagine oltre le palpebre abbassate. Con le dita gli contorna il mento, i pollici sottolineano il labbro inferiore. Poi ritorna al volto, a disegnargli le sopracciglia, scivolandogli sotto il naso, percorrendo la linea dei capelli. Con i palmi massaggia la barba, con i polpastrelli investiga sulle conchiglie delle orecchie.

  


Creazioni di Maichan

La sua pelle gli sembra vibrare, la testa girare e il respiro mancargli. Le dita dell'altro gli scivolano lungo il collo, sulla spalla e un braccio, finché non riesce ad afferrargli una mano per poggiarsela su una guancia. Derek lo vede riaprire gli occhi e richiuderli poco dopo, mentre lui gli carezza con un pollice le labbra, schiudendogliele leggermente. Esita per qualche secondo, una parte di lui spaventata dal modo in cui il corpo sembra essersi impadronito delle sue azioni, ma poi si arrende. Si protende in avanti, cosciente che Stiles ne avrebbe di tempo per allontanarsi o fermarlo se vuole. In realtà il ragazzo gli si avvicina, incontrandolo a metà strada.

È un po' insicuro, impacciato con la bocca. Ma Derek procede lentamente, muovendosi deliberatamente piano per farsi raggiungere. Sembra che il corpo si ricordi come si fa, meglio della sua mente. Stiles impara velocemente, avido ma premuroso. Mugola quando lui si allontana ed emette un movimento poi frenato, come se avesse voluto seguirlo.

Stiles si umetta le labbra, apparentemente inconsapevole, e apre gli occhi. Derek riesce a stento a trattenersi dall'avvicinarglisi nuovamente. Il rendersene conto fa sembrare il suo mondo al rovescio.

“Wow,” Stiles respira. “Penso che questo sia il miglior primo bacio che chiunque potesse mai chiedere.”

La sua mente scalpitante si ferma con uno stridio. “Primo?” riecheggia.

Annuendo brevemente, se la prende con le proprie unghie. “Sì, non sono arrivato a quella parte con Brian. Non credo che fosse interessato, a meno che la cosa non portasse ad altro.”

La rivelazione porta con sé un sibilo frustrato dalle labbra di Derek. Spera di non dover conoscere mai questo Brian.

“Avrei dovuto dirlo prima? Pensavo che già sapessi.”

“No, non è un problema.” Derek indietreggia. Andare a prendere un'altra birra gli farà prendere un po' d'aria, gli concederà un momento per rimettere i pensieri a posto. Ma Stiles gli afferra una mano, prima che possa allontanarsi del tutto.

“Hey, Derek, non pentirtene. Ti prego. Solo perché io non- perché non ho mai baciato nessuno fino ad ora.”

“Non me ne sto pentendo. Stavo andando a prendere un'altra birra.”

Le dita altrui si contraggono sul suo polso per un attimo, poi lo lascia andare. “Oh, va bene.”

“Ne vuoi una?”

Stiles si allunga verso il tavolo ed agita la bottiglia quando la trova. “Sì, grazie.”

Continuano a guardare repliche dello show dopo. Per sua meraviglia, non c'è imbarazzo, nonostante se lo sarebbe aspettato. Stiles è sempre lo stesso, tralasciando il fatto che siano seduti più vicini. Non è un problema. Generalmente il contatto fisico lo fa irrigidire, ma ha avuto tempo per abituarsi al ragazzo. Contrariamente ai suoi colleghi nei Marines, che usano il sesso come distrazione, Derek ha eliminato le possibilità di avere incontri di una volta dalla sua lista di opzioni. Ora, invece, sembra essersi risvegliato in lui il desiderio.

Stiles comincia a stenderglisi addosso dopo la mezzanotte, e quando Derek gli rivolge un'occhiata, nota i suoi occhi chiusi.

“Hey, vuoi andare a letto?” Derek chiede, spingendolo piano.

Stiles sbadiglia, sbattendo le palpebre, assonnato. “Sì, penso di essere pronto.”

“Si vede.”

Stiles gli fa una smorfia di rimando e va a recuperare la propria borsa. È ancora dove l'ha lasciata, giusto accanto alla porta, perché Derek si è ripromesso di non spostare nulla da dove l'altro l'ha poggiato. Il giorno prima se n'è reso conto.

“Puoi prestarmi uno spazzolino? Ho dimenticato il mio.” Ci sono dei pantaloni del pigiama e una t-shirt piegati sul pavimento dove Stiles sta inginocchiato, e su di essi un dentifricio.

“Certo.” Derek esita per un attimo. “È sulla prima mensola dell'armadietto.”

Stiles accenna un saluto con il tubetto di dentifricio, sorridendo, prima di sparire nel bagno. È stranamente piacevole vederlo trovare la strada senza alcuna incertezza.

Derek si cambia in un paio di pantaloni fatiscenti ed una vecchissima t-shirt e prende posto sull'improvvisato letto preparato sul divano. Si tratta giusto di un lenzuolo ed un cuscino, ma in passato ha anche risolto con meno. Quando Stiles esce, ha indosso dei pantaloni a scacchi e una t-shirt di Star Wars. Si gratta il mento, occhieggiando la stanza, finché Derek non colpisce il tavolinetto con un ginocchio.

“Prendo il divano?” Stiles chiede, avviandosi nuovamente alla borsa, per riporvi i vestiti smessi e lo spazzolino.

“Pensavo che tu potessi dormire sul letto ed io sul divano.”

C'è un secondo di confusione, poi Stiles dice: “Sì, okay.”

“Vuoi che ti mostri la strada?” Derek chiede, domandandosi se non sia sembrato scortese non chiederglielo prima.

“È lì, no?” Stiles indica nella direzione del letto. “Dopo la porta del bagno, nell'angolo?”

È impossibile non restare impressionati. “Non posso credere che te lo ricordi.”

Stiles sorride, orgoglioso. “Devo avere una buona memoria, sai.”

“È comunque impressionante.” Derek taglia corto e guarda attentamente, i muscoli delle cosce tesi, pronto a muoversi, appena l'altro comincia a spostarsi verso il letto. Segue la parete, tasta appena il pomello della porta del bagno e poi arriccia la mano nei pressi dell'angolo. Rallenta infine, camminando con maggior cautela ed un braccio semi-disteso dinnanzi a sé.

“Quanto sembro stupido?” chiede non appena sbatte con la gamba contro il materasso.

“Nemmeno quanto pensi di esserlo tu stesso.” Ed è la verità. Derek è certo che sembrerebbe molto più stupido lui a cercare la strada in una stanza al buio pesto. Ma immagina che per Stiles sia più facile a casa propria, dove conosce tutte le postazioni. L'altro si mette a letto, tastando i cuscini.

“Qual è il migliore?”

“Quello lì,” Derek risponde quando Stiles si appropria del cuscino, e lo vede seppellirci la faccia.

“Mm, sì, è fantastico.”

Quando Stiles esala un sospiro compiaciuto, Derek rammenta che le lenzuola non sono esattamente nuove. È un terribile padrone di casa. “Ho cambiato le lenzuola ieri,” asserisce frettolosamente. “Ma ci ho dormito la notte scorsa. Se vuoi, posso prendere un ricambio. Me ne sono dimenticato.”

“Non essere stupido.” Stiles è già scivolato sotto le coperte e sta radunando i cuscini al centro del letto. “Odorano di te.”

Derek sbuffa, cercando di respingere qualsiasi pensiero collegato al fatto che al ragazzo non sembri affatto importare che le lenzuola sanno di lui.

“A meno che non ci siano macchie di sperma sul cuscino, sto bene.”

“Non ci sono.” Anche se è da tanto che nessuna attività sessuale lo interessa, nemmeno la masturbazione, il suo corpo comunque reagisce di propria spontanea volontà ogni tanto. Non succede spesso, e cambia sempre le lenzuola subito dopo.

“Potresti anche raccontarmi una bugia e io non lo saprei,” Stiles mormora, ma ormai è già sepolto dalle lenzuola, e pare mezzo addormentato. Sembra stare a casa.

“Potrei.”

Derek si sistema contro i cuscini del divano e quelli presi dal letto, mettendo in muto la televisione. Non ha programmato di dormire molto, preoccupato di avere incubi mentre Stiles è con lui. È tutto tranquillo per un po', finché non avverte le lenzuola muoversi e l'altro schiarirsi la gola.

“Stai dormendo?”

“No.”

“Il divano è comodo?”

Derek non gli dice che dormire non rientra nei suoi piani. “Non lo so. Non ci ho davvero provato.”

“Dimmi una cosa,” Stiles esordisce e quando solleva lo sguardo, l'altro sta giocando con un filo scucito della federa. Derek non l'ha mai notato prima, per cui come il ragazzo l'abbia trovato non lo sa proprio.

“Cosa?”

“Suppongo che tu abbia problemi a dormire e cose del genere. Per le cose che mi hai detto.” Stiles fa spallucce, come se volesse fare il noncurante. “C'entra con il tuo periodo di servizio?”

Derek esita. “Presumo di sì.”

“Sono incubi?” Stiles domanda subito dopo.

Si silenzia di nuovo, non sapendo come rispondere, _se_ deve rispondere. Non conosce Stiles così bene, sotto questo punto di vista. Ma dall'altra parte, Stiles è stato quello che ha chiesto aiuto a lui il giorno prima. E sua madre diceva che se si voleva la fiducia, questa doveva confluire da ambo le parti.

“Generalmente,” afferma infine. “Sempre se riesco a dormire.”

Stiles annuisce tra sé e sé. “Mi spiace.”

“Non è colpa tua.”

Si becca un'alzata di occhi per quello. “Può dispiacermi anche per cose per cui non c'entro nulla.”

Schiarendosi la gola, Derek decide di rivolgere lo sguardo allo schermo della tv di nuovo. “Se sono fortunato, un giorno finirà.”

“Vuoi dividere il letto?” Stiles chiede, obbligandolo a riportare gli occhi su di lui. “Solo per dormire. Niente cose divertenti.”

Quando lui non risponde, continua:

“Dato che sei abituato a dormire qui e non sul divano, intendo. E sei anche troppo un cavaliere per non farci dormire me. Il letto è piuttosto grande-” Stiles si stende a mo' di stella marina, per comprovare le sue parole. “-ci entreremmo sicuramente.”

Derek non ha idea di cosa dire.

“Ti sveglierò se hai incubi. Se mi prometti che farai lo stesso con me.”

“Fai incubi?” Derek si ritrova a chiedere.

“Sì. Magari un giorno te ne parlerò.”

L'affermazione lo fa un po' sorridere, nonostante tutto. Tipico di Stiles stuzzicarlo con il suo stesso segreto, soltanto perché lui non racconta molto dei propri.

“Va bene. Ma mi riprendo il cuscino migliore.”

“Mai.” Stiles lo afferra sotto il braccio e se lo porta dall'altro lato del letto, quando Derek spegne la tv e va a sedersi sul materasso. "È mio per sempre, ora.” 

Derek non gli rivela che il cuscino migliore lo ha portato con sé sul divano. “Okay. Sei tu l'ospite.”

Stiles risulta essere estremamente compiaciuto mentre si raggomitola contro il cuscino di nuovo, e Derek lo guarda sistemarsi. Non ricorda l'ultima volta che ha condiviso il letto con qualcuno. Solo per dormire. Ad essere onesti, non è sicuro che sia mai successo nemmeno ai pigiama party.

C'è un momento di silenzio, prima che Stiles riprenda la parola. “I tuoi tatuaggi,” è tutto ciò che dice.

“Che cosa?”

Anche senza voltarsi verso di lui, Derek riesce ad avvertire e sentire Stiles trafficare dall'altro lato.

“Mi piacerebbe tanto poter vederli, o anche sentirli, sai? Ma non posso.”

Derek pensa se scusarsi o meno, ma non crede che sia questo che Stiles desideri. “Vuoi che te li descriva?” chiede invece, sentendosi come se si stesse incamminando verso acque profonde. L'altro si immobilizza, lui teme il peggio, finché aggiunge: “Lo faresti?”

Annuendo, Derek abbassa lo sguardo sulle proprie braccia ed il petto. “Certo.”

La USMC, _Semper Fidelis_ e l'Aquila, il Globo e l'Ancora sono tutti facili da spiegare, perché Stiles li ha visti su altri marines prima. Anche la _Morte prima del disonore_ che si estende sulle sue spalle è piuttosto facile. È più complicato da spiegare stando su un livello salvo e non personale le informazioni confidenziali ritratte sul proprio petto, o i nomi dei membri della sua famiglia raccolti in un cerchio sull'altro braccio. Stiles non chiede, come se già sapesse che non è disposto a spiegare, o forse non ci bada molto al significato dietro di essi.

“Grazie,” Stiles afferma quietamente, sonnolento, quando Derek ha finito.

“Nessun problema,” replica. “Vuoi sapere qualcos'altro?”

Quando solleva lo sguardo, trova uno Stiles sorridente, con il volto sepolto nel cuscino. “No, questo è tutto l'interrogatorio che avevo in serbo per te oggi.”

“Buonanotte,” Derek conclude, ma si sente più leggero in qualche modo, quando Stiles mormora qualcosa di incomprensibile di rimando. Lui ha ancora bisogno di alzarsi e bere un bicchiere d'acqua del lavandino, prima di ritornare a dormire, comunque.

Stiles sta già dormendo, rivolto dal suo lato, una mano intrecciata all'angolo del cuscino.

◊ 

Quando si sveglia di nuovo, fuori è l'alba. Gli ci vuole un momento per ricordarsi perché il letto risulti così caldo, ma poi nota il piede di Stiles premuto contro una gamba e il suo respiro soffice all'altro capo del materasso.

Derek è sorpreso di non essere stato destato da un incubo. Il corpo si sente riposato come non mai, anche se non ha dormito chissà quante ore. È ancora stanco, le palpebre pesanti, e quando allunga un'occhiata verso l'altro, accorgendosi che sta ancora stringendo il cuscino come se non si fosse mosso di un millimetro, decide di recuperare un altro po' di sonno.

Dei movimenti dall'altro lato lo svegliano, ma aprendo un occhio, trova Stiles a strofinare il naso contro la federa ed intento a spostarsi. Mormora qualcosa di incomprensibile ed i suoi capelli sono tutti stravolti. Tra l'elastico dei pantaloni ed il bordo della maglia sollevatosi fa capolino un lembo di pelle che Derek gli traccerebbe volentieri con un dito. Stiles sospira nel sonno, ed infine si immobilizza ancora una volta.

Lui non è poi tanto indietro.

“Derek.” Delle dita gli picchiettano un braccio gentilmente. “È ora di alzarsi.”

Non appena dischiude gli occhi, è colto di sorpresa da Stiles seduto e totalmente vestito con degli indumenti puliti sul suo lato del letto. Guarda la sveglia sul comodino e si meraviglia di vedere che sono già le nove e mezza. È da un sacco di tempo che non riusciva a dormire così tante ore di fila.

“Cazzo,” impreca sottovoce, più che altro per far sapere all'altro che è sveglio. “Generalmente non dormo così tanto, ecco perché non metto la sveglia.”

“Non hai sentito neanche la mia, per cui dubito che sarebbe stata utile.” Stiles sta sorridendo e la sua mano gli versa ancora adagiata sul braccio.

“Devi andare da qualche parte?” chiede, strofinandosi gli occhi.

“Pensavo dovessi aprire il negozio alle dieci.”

“È chiuso di domenica,” sbadiglia e si sgranchisce la schiena. Quando solleva lo sguardo, trova il giovane sbalordito.

“Oh giusto, non ci siamo mai visti di domenica. Vado sempre a pranzare con papà.”

Derek fa un cenno di assenso, anche se non rammenta questo particolare fatto. Ma non c'è ragione alcuna perché Stiles gli menta.

“Mi sono alzato e vestito senza motivo,” Stiles si lamenta improvvisamente.

“Sono le nove e mezza.”

“Amico, è un bel giorno quando mi alzo prima delle dieci.”

Derek sbuffa una risata. “Torna a letto, allora.”

In realtà non si aspettava che lo facesse davvero. Per cui è piuttosto strano quando Stiles si libera di gran parte dei propri indumenti, lasciandosi addosso soltanto la t-shirt e la biancheria. Scivola sotto le coperte al suo fianco, prendendosi giusto quello spazio tra lui ed il limitare del letto. Derek si scosta un po', e guarda l'altro privarsi degli occhiali e procedere un po' a tentoni, prima di trovare un buon posto dove sistemarli. Non capirà mai perché insista tanto sull'indossare lenti quando non gli servono a nulla, eppure è diventata una parte così importante di lui che è pure bizzarro vederlo senza di essi.

Per un momento si chiede se sia cosciente di quanto vicini siano, quando poi Stiles si allunga per sfiorargli un braccio. “Mi chiedevo una cosa.”

“Sì,” asserisce, cercando di concentrarsi su qualcosa di diverso dal modo che Stiles ha di tamburellargli le dita sulla pelle.

“Lo so che siamo amici, ma se non lo fossimo stati, mi troveresti attraente, vero?”

La domanda lo fa incupire nel tentativo di capire il motivo che ci sta dietro. “Perché me lo chiedi?”

Stiles si corruccia. “Non c'è un perché.”

In un certo senso Derek sa che si tratta di rassicurazioni e conferme. Forse l'altro vuole assicurarsi che lui non veda ciò che hanno fatto come una buona azione. Come se una relazione casuale tra loro potesse essere un atto di carità da parte sua.

“Sei un ragazzo attraente,” dice alla fine. “E credo che chiunque sarebbe d'accordo con me.”

Stiles si zittisce tutto d'un tratto. “Quindi è un sì?”

“Sì.”

“È strano, sai,” asserisce, rompendo il silenzio. “L'unica immagine che ho di me, è di quello che ero prima che-” si indica gli occhi, “-ed ero questa specie di ragazzino scarno con i capelli cortissimi e i miei occhi sembravano troppo grossi per il mio volto.” Si stringe nelle spalle. “Le persone continuano a dirmi che la pubertà è stata molto buona con me, ma non è che ho modo di saperlo.”

Derek esita per un istante, osservandolo mentre si morde il labbro inferiore e sembra perso nei propri pensieri.

“Non so com'eri prima, ma non hai nulla per cui essere in imbarazzo.”

Stiles reclina il volto, ma Derek riesce a scorgere un sorriso sulle sue labbra. Non è sicuro se ha detto qualcosa di divertente per caso, o se lo ha reso felice, sebbene speri per la seconda.

◊ 

Il Giorno dei Veterani arriva prima di quanto a Derek sarebbe piaciuto. È la festa federale che gli piace di meno. È riuscito ad ignorare il fatto che ieri fosse il compleanno della corporazione, ma oggi è molto peggio. Presume che ad alcuni veterani di guerra non dispiaccia venire onorati. Con diritto. Molti di loro sono veri eroi. Soprattutto quelli che sono riusciti a ritornare e vivere una vita più o meno normale, con famiglia ed amici. Derek ha lasciato perdere l'invidia molto tempo addietro.

La festività gli sembra una presa in giro. Non c'è nulla di onorevole in merito al periodo in cui ha prestato servizio. In questo giorno solitamente se ne sta chiuso dentro. A New York era facile. Ai suoi vicini non importava quale fosse la sua professione, fintantoché non metteva la musica ad alto volume dopo le dieci di sera. A Beacon Hills le cose sono diverse. Tutti sanno chi è. Alcuni se lo ricordano da quando era piccolo, che andava a scuola, è cresciuto davanti a loro. Alcuni di loro lo conoscono solo tramite i pettegolezzi. Ma tutti sanno che è un veterano, non nutre alcun dubbio a tal proposito.

Innanzitutto i suoi tatuaggi sono visibili. _Semper Fidelis_ sul suo braccio la dice lunga, sopra l'aquila, il globo e l'àncora – il simbolo dei Marines – e sotto l'orgogliosa sigla USMC. Se qualcuno lo vedesse senza maglia, noterebbero il suo nome e la data di nascita, insieme a tante altre informazioni presenti sul petto. Non è qualcosa che ha fatto per apparenza, ma piuttosto nella speranza che semmai fosse morto lì e le sue targhette fossero andate perdute, perlomeno avrebbero potuto identificarlo ed informare la famiglia. Beh, Laura. Del resto della famiglia – quelli che non sono più qui – ha i loro nomi tatuati sull'altro braccio, in tondo sul bicipite. Gli piace averli lì. Mentre prestava servizio, a volte trovava conforto stringendosi il braccio con una mano, come se fossero ancora lì con lui. Sulla schiena, all'altezza delle spalle, c'è l'espressione: La Morte prima del Disonore. Eppure si sente di non aver rispettato il detto.

Non appena una persona ha capito che fosse un Marine, tutti l'hanno saputo. Ecco come funzionano le cittadine. Questa è pur sempre la ragione più importante per cui ha frequentato il college dall'altra parte del continente, dove l'anonimato gli era garantito.

Stiles si ferma da lui prima di pranzo. “Hey, Derek.”

Steve è con lui, come quasi sempre. Si accuccia ai suoi piedi, ignorando Derek a causa dei suoi doveri. 

“Ciao.”

“Vuoi uscire a mangiare qualcosa? Mangi gratis ovunque.”

“In tutti e sei i ristoranti,” Derek sbuffa.

“Sto _morendo di fame_.”

“Posso prepararti qualcosa,” Derek gli propone invece. Mangiare gratis è fuori questione. È un modo di ringraziare i veterani che hanno fatto il loro dovere, per i propri sacrifici. Anche se Derek ha trascorso tre mesi in ospedale ha perso gran parte di se stesso oltreoceano, di mangiare gratis come se gli fosse dovuto non se ne parla. 

“Ma è il _Giorno dei Veterani_.” Stiles asserisce, come se servisse a fargli cambiare idea.

“Lo so,” replica e si aspetta domande.

Al contrario Stiles si zittisce prima di fare una mossa con la mandritta che si sta trattenendo dietro la schiena. Sembra star riponendo qualcosa nella tasca. “Va bene, allora cucini tu per me.”

Stiles resta in silenzio durante gran parte del pranzo. Stranamente. Mangia con buon appetito, però, per cui non saprebbe dire a cosa è dovuta quella calma. Steve è steso nei pressi del divano, masticando un giocattolo che gli ha preso mentre era a fare la spesa l'altro giorno. Il ragazzo si lamenta che gli sta viziando troppo il cane, ma a lui non interessa.

Proprio quando stanno per pulire il tavolo, il campanello giù trilla, segno che qualcuno si è addentrato nel negozio.

“Pulisco io. Tu vai,” Stiles gli suggerisce.

Ci sono un po' di persone al piano di sotto. In un primo momento è sorpreso, perché è raro che i clienti non vengano soli. È proprio il tipo di negozio che è fatto così. Questa volta ce ne sono quattro e Derek non si rende conto di nulla finché non nota i fiori tra le mani di una ragazzina. Pensa che si tratti di una famiglia, visti i loro tratti somatici in comune e le età.

“Ciao, Derek,” la donna esordisce. “Sono sicura che ti ricorderai di me. Sono entrata l'altro giorno a comprare un libro.”

Derek non ce l'ha presente.

“Salve,” ribatte però.

Lei sorride, forse contenta che lui le abbia confermato la supposizione. Glielo lascia credere.

“Siamo passati per ringraziarti di aver prestato servizio per il nostro paese. Ti abbiamo portato dei fiori ed un dolce fatto in casa.” La ragazza solleva i fiori ed il ragazzo mantiene la torta come se fosse qualcosa di sacro.

A lui viene voglia di vomitare.

“È importante per noi dimostrare la nostra gratitudine,” l'uomo aggiunge.

Derek non sa come rispondere. Come si fa a dire di no a tutto questo? Quando credono di star facendo qualcosa di carino. E no, non lo è.

Non ha sentito Stiles su per le scale oltre il formicolio nelle orecchie, ma all'improvviso è accanto a lui, la mano stretta su un suo braccio.

“Derek è un po' sconvolto.” Si volta in direzione della famiglia. “Grazie tante per questi pensierini. Me ne occuperò io.”

Derek lo vede allungare le braccia, aspettandosi di ricevere le cose tra le mani, cosa che non fa mai. Ha capito da tempo che questo lo fa sentire ancora di più alla mercé degli altri. Come se si fidasse delle loro buone intenzioni ad affidargli qualcosa tra le mani. Per un secondo la famiglia se ne sta al proprio posto raggelata, ma poi si muovono subito e vanno via un attimo dopo.

“Chiudi a chiave la porta,” Stiles asserisce con tono fermo, obbligandolo a sbrigarsi. Prendere ordini, ormai, è parte delle sue abitudini. “E gira il cartello. Oggi il negozio è chiuso.”

Il sollievo gli scivola addosso mentre volta la targa ed abbassa la saracinesca.

“Grazie,” mormora e recupera i fiori e la torta dalle sue mani. Lascia i fiori sul bancone, pensando che la famiglia apprezzerebbe semmai ritorneranno un altro giorno. Come Stiles sia riuscito ad arrivare al piano di sotto in un pezzo gli sfugge, perché quando si volta per dirigersi di sopra con la mano altrui sul proprio braccio, si rende conto che Steve non è con loro. 

“Come hai fatto a scendere?” domanda.

Stiles rotea gli occhi. “Con le gambe.”

Resistendo all'urgenza di fare altrettanto, Derek riformula la domanda: “Come hai fatto a scendere e a trovarmi, senza romperti l'osso del collo?”

“Steve è un brav'ometto. A volte mi aiuta anche quando non è di turno, ma poi mi ha visto aggrapparmi a te e se ne è ritornato sopra. Ecco cosa ti meriti per averlo viziato.”

“Sono piuttosto sicuro che verrebbe correndo per le scale se tu lo chiamassi.”

“Non lo so. Hai scombussolato le sue priorità ora.”

Derek si sente nervoso per un secondo, finché non coglie il bagliore nei suoi occhi. Idiota.

“Ho visto un documentario una volta su un cane guida che portava le persone sui moli e cose del genere. Speriamo che non ho incasinato così tanto le sue priorità.”

Stiles sbuffa una risata. “Amico, ci salterebbe anche lui dopo di me se questo fosse il caso.”

Derek non lo dubita nemmeno per un secondo. Il dolce va in frigo sotto ordine di Stiles, sebbene lui volesse buttarlo via inizialmente.

“Non sai mai quando hai un disperato bisogno di dolci!” Stiles obietta e lui presume che forse dopo vorrà della torta, o la prossima volta che viene a trovarlo.

Stiles si offre di dormire sul divano per la notte, ma Derek declina. Non ha bisogno di nessun altro per pensare ad oggi. È un sollievo che l'altro paia subito capire, anche se poi sembra riluttante quando va via. Forse è preoccupato per lui. Cosa ridicola, dato che bada a se stesso molto bene da molto prima che incontrasse il giovane.

Non lo vede subito. Non finché si versa un bicchiere d'acqua in tarda sera. È sulla sedia che Stiles ha utilizzato, come se fosse accidentalmente caduto dalla sua tasca e non se ne sia accorto. È un biglietto, un po' spiegazzato forse perché tenuto senza cura, e Derek sa cos'è ancor prima di raccoglierlo. Chiaramente si tratta di ciò che aveva in tasca prima di arrivare al negozio. Sembra uno di quei cartoncini da decorare, con tanti dettagli, e lui ricorda ancora quelli che Laura creava quando restava a casa con Josh e aveva un sacco di tempo libero. Questo è stato comprato in un negozio, però, e dentro c'è un testo stampato che recita _Grazie per essere te._. C'è una frase non ben lineare aggiunta a mano sotto, e si rende conto che deve averla scritta proprio Stiles. _Sei fantastico! -S._ Improvvisamente gli si forma un nodo alla gola. Riflette sul fatto che l'altro non deve poi scrivere molto a mano, considerato quanto usi la tecnologia, e deve risultare complesso scrivere in maniera ordinata quando non ci vedi.  


  
  
Creazione di Maichan

Si aspetta di sentirsi come quando la famigliola è entrata nel negozio, per dargli dei pensierini a mo' di ringraziamento per il suo periodo trascorso a servire il paese. Come se loro potessero sapere per davvero cosa abbia fatto lì. Al contrario, dispiega lievemente il biglietto, eliminando le pieghe negli angoli e fissa con un po' di nastro adesivo il fiore sul bordo che sta per cadere. Poi lo mette sul frigo, accanto alle note-adesivo. Ci mette una calamita dentro; non perché gli renda più facile riaprire il biglietto se vuole leggere il testo all'interno, ma perché la parte davanti è così sgualcita che il biglietto potrebbe cadere se fissasse lì la calamita.

Pondera se inviare o meno un messaggio a Stiles per ringraziarlo, ma poi sceglie altrimenti. Non pensa che l'altro volesse darglielo, avendo notato che non è il tipo che celebra questa festa. Glielo dirà più in là. Molto meglio così.

Cerca di andare a letto presto, ma il sonno non arriva. Sono le due, si alza e decide di andare a fare una camminata. Stranamente i suoi piedi lo conducono al monumento commemorativo. È troppo tardi perché ci sia anche qualcun altro. Non dice niente, non tocca nulla. Resta lì, fermo. È da un po' che si augura di essere in mezzo a loro. I migliori eroi sono quelli che vengono ricordati. Lui non lo è. Ha ucciso uomini che avrebbe dovuto proteggere. Per quello, si è guadagnato tre mesi in ospedale ed un cuore di porpora. È ancora chiuso in uno dei cassetti, nascosto sotto vestiti che non indossa mai.

È in piedi sotto l'ombra di una quercia, sentendosi come se avesse fatto qualcosa di sbagliato, come se avesse bisogno di nascondersi. Nonostante il fatto che nessuno batterebbe ciglio se lo trovasse qui.

È difficile. Non farà finta che non è così. Sembra che si stia prendendo gioco dei propri ricordi stando qui, ma deve starci. Deve vedere dove sarebbe stato e dove ha mandato gli altri.

Ci resta per un paio d'ore, senza fare altro che guardare. Paiono più quindici minuti, ma quando va via, con i muscoli in tensione e le membra che si rivoltano contro in protesta, il cellulare gli dice che sono le quattro del mattino. Deve dormire.

Decide di lasciare il negozio chiuso il giorno successivo. Le persone tendono a renderla come una questione di principio quella di aver dimenticato giorni come quello appena trascorso, mettendoci ancora più impegno. Ha smesso di andare a mangiare nel suo ristorante preferito a New York proprio per questa ragione, quando gli venne offerto un pranzo gratis il giorno successivo, giusto perché la cameriera si era dimenticata della festa.

Il Signore delle Mosche gli tiene compagnia fino ad ora di pranzo, e si domanda perché diavolo abbia pensato che questo potesse essere un buon libro per lui. È più facile leggere che guardare un film, ad ogni modo. Saltare le pagine, evitare dei paragrafi. Non è troppo complicato.

Il cellulare vibra sul tavolo mentre riflette sul prepararsi il pranzo, e vede il nome di Stiles illuminare lo schermo.

“Ciao,” esordisce, rispondendo.

“Hey, dove sei?” Il tono di Stiles è un po' spaventato.

“Casa?”

“La porta è chiusa.”

Oh, giusto. “Ho deciso di restare chiuso oggi.”

Stiles esita. “Va sempre bene se stiamo un po' insieme?”

Derek si guarda intorno ed è abbastanza pulito. “Ti lascio entrare. Resta lì.”

Sente l'altro mormorare qualcosa che sa molto di _beh, dove cavolo posso mai andare?_ prima di riattaccare. Stiles è proprio lì fuori, come previsto, con una t-shirt di Iron Man addosso ed un cardigan. Non ha il berretto oggi, ma gli occhiali sono sempre lì. Derek ha smesso di fargli domande su quelli.

“Accomodati,” dice aprendo la porta.

“Hey.” Stiles sorride e si ferma dopo qualche passo. “Dove andiamo?”

La domanda lo fa corrucciare. Pensava che sarebbero rimasti in casa. “Che intendi?”

“Duh, stiamo qui o a casa tua?”

“Di sopra, se per te va bene.”

“Sì, sì, va benissimo.” Le parole gli escono troppo veloci, ed improvvisamente c'è uno sprazzo di bordeaux sulle sue guance.

È affascinante per Derek vedere come le persone arrossiscano in maniera diversa. Su se stesso, il rossore si estende su tutta la faccia ed a volte anche il collo. Su Stiles, si tratta di chiazze, prima sotto gli zigomi e poi sulla gola.

Steve si getta ai suoi piedi non appena Stiles lo libera dall'imbracatura. Frigna come se non ne avesse mai abbastanza dei grattini di Derek e, non appena gli si accovaccia davanti, il cane gli struscia il naso sul volto.

“Oh, prendetevi una stanza,” Stiles sospira, roteando gli occhi, quasi sapesse esattamente cosa sta succedendo.

“Sei solo geloso.” Derek gratta dietro le orecchie di Steve e riceve un guaito di consenso di rimando.

“Sì, certo che lo sono.”

Derek pensa che sia assurdo.

Una volta che Steve è soddisfatto, steso sul pavimento a mordicchiare il suo giocattolo, Derek solleva lo sguardo su Stiles che è seduto sul divano. Sta facendo qualcosa con il suo cellulare e le cuffiette inserite, facendogli pensare che o sta messaggiando con qualcuno o facendo cose che non vorrebbe lui sapesse. Forse entrambe.

“Cosa volevi fare?” domanda mentre si siede accanto a Stiles, che fa spallucce.

“Non lo so. Stare insieme.”

“Quanto siamo precisi.”

Stiles sogghigna e si sfila gli auricolari. “Scott torna per il Ringraziamento. Vuoi conoscerlo?”

“Non posso. Torno a New York.”

I lineamenti altrui si intristiscono per un secondo, poi eccolo di nuovo a sorridere. “Sì, ovviamente. Dovresti trascorrerlo con la sua famiglia.”

“Credo di sì.”

“Se i piani cambiano, sei il benvenuto alla cena del Ringraziamento combinata dei Stilinski-McCall. Non te ne pentirai.”

“Lo trascorri con Scott?”

“E sua mamma. Penseresti che sua madre e mio padre sisano messi insieme, dato che sono entrambi single e piuttosto fighi per l'età che hanno, ma invece sono solo amici. Io e Scott siamo come fratelli. Ci siamo conosciuti quando avevamo quattro anni, al parco giochi. Ed abbiamo deciso che saremmo diventati migliori amici. Lo siamo da allora.”

Derek sorride un po'. “Con chi festeggia tua madre? Il papà di Scott?” Voleva essere una battuta, ma Stiles si deprime tutto d'un tratto, ed avverte di aver detto qualcosa di stupido. 

“No, mia madre è morta,” Stiles aggiunge dopo un lungo silenzio.

“Mi dispiace.” Derek vuole allungare una mano e toccarlo. Confortarlo. Ma non è sicuro di ricordare come si faccia. “Anche mia madre è morta.”

“Mi dispiace.”

Derek si acciglia a causa di se stesso. “Non l'ho detto per rendere la tua situazione meno difficile. Volevo solo–”

“–Volevi che io sapessi che non sono solo. Sì, capisco. Non credo che tu sia una persona orribile, Derek.”

Non ne parlano più, poi. È chiaro che Stiles non voglia, e nemmeno lui. Così ritornano alla loro routine, guardando programmi alla tv. Beh, Derek guarda. Stiles è semi-disteso sul divano, stravaccato in una posizione che comincerà sicuramente a dargli problemi alla schiena prima dei quaranta anni, ed ha di nuovo il cellulare tra le mani. Ogni tanto dice frasi che non gli rendono facile capire con chi stia parlando, o di cosa. Si concentra su “Friends”, immaginando che Stiles voglia un po' di compagnia nonostante non stiano trascorrendo il tempo insieme. E gli sta bene.

“Hey, vogliamo provare a pomiciare per un attimo?” Stiles domanda un'ora dopo. È stato in silenzio, tamburellando le dita sul telefono per l'ultimo minuto, per cui Derek ha immaginato che ci fosse qualcosa che vuole dire o fare. Qualcosa per cui non ha ancora trovato il coraggio. Deve trattarsi di questo.

“Cosa?”

Stiles tira il bordo della sua maglia e poi si gratta una guancia. “Magari, mi piacerebbe provare.”

“È come baciarsi, ma è più lungo.”

“ _Più lungo_ ,” Stiles concorda.

Il suo sguardo cade sulle labbra altrui per un momento. Stiles se le sta mordendo di nuovo, perché sono gonfie e rossicce. Per il nervosismo, probabilmente. Esita per molto, chiedendosi se sia una buona idea, ed appena Stiles comincia ad agitarsi come se volesse andare via, lui si lascia andare.

“Okay.”

Gli occhi di Stiles si sgranano. “Davvero?”

“Ho detto di sì.”

“Tecnicamente hai detto _okay_.”

Derek sospira pesantemente dal naso.

“Okay, okay, scusa,” Stiles asserisce preoccupato. “Come si fa?”

Derek lo guarda. Guarda il modo nervoso che ha di tenere stretto il cellulare tra le mani – ed è probabilmente l'unica cosa che lo trattiene dal graffiarsi la faccia – e di mordersi il labbro inferiore.

“Puoi cominciare mettendo giù il telefono.”

Stiles mormora qualcosa sottovoce che Derek non è in grado di afferrare, ma sembra una lamentela. Il cellulare finisce sul tavolino, nonostante tutto.

“Okay, poi?” Risulta impaziente, sebbene voglia dare a vedere di comportarsi nel modo opposto.

Derek lo afferra per la vita e lo attira più vicino a sé, scuotendo un singulto nell'altro.

“Perdonami,” dice, maledicendosi mentalmente per l'idea stupida.

Stiles è vicino adesso. Così vicino che riesce a sentire il suo respiro sul viso, mentre il ragazzo si volta verso di lui, sistemando una gamba sotto la sua, così da poter fronteggiarlo.

“No, sono piuttosto sicuro che venir spostato così è una cosa che posso inserire nella mia lista delle _preferenze_ in questo ambito.”

Derek sbuffa.

Sembra che stia per chiedergli _ed ora?_ di nuovo, per cui Derek fa scivolare le mani sotto le sue cosce e si protende verso di lui. Si ferma quando le loro labbra si sfiorano brevemente, assicurandosi che Stiles possa allontanarsi se desidera. Ma, in realtà, l'altro gli si avvicina. Le mani gli scivolano lungo le braccia, fermandosi dove cominciano le maniche della t-shirt, serrandosi sui nomi della sua famiglia. Derek lo bacia con più fermezza questa volta, schiudendo le labbra per catturare quello inferiore altrui, succhiandolo gentilmente finché le dita dell'altro cominciano a premere nella pelle.

Stiles si adatta velocemente, permettendo alla propria lingua di toccare le sue labbra, ma mai oltre. La pelle pare vibrare, e la mente annebbiarsi. Stiles prende qualsiasi cosa gli venga offerto, e poi gli restituisce tutto. Avido, disponibile. Mai insistente.

Quando infine Derek si scosta, le labbra di Stiles sono ancora più gonfie di prima, e ha il respiro pesante. Appena riapre gli occhi, si passa la lingua sulle labbra per assaporarle.

“Ti stai trattenendo?” Stiles domanda, e pare quasi volerlo provocare per ricominciare.

“Non vorrei che avessi un'altra erezione scomoda.”

Stiles sbuffa una risatina, virando con lo sguardo altrove. “Troppo tardi.”

C'è un'improvvisa ondata di calore nello stomaco, che gli fa perdere il respiro. Probabilmente sono gli istinti naturali che sono stati dormienti per anni, fino ad ora. Tira un respiro profondo, cercando di ritornare alla normalità.

“È imbarazzante. Sembro un quindicenne.”

Derek sorride. “Credo che sia piuttosto comune.”

“Per i vergini?”

“Credo di sì.” Abbassa lo sguardo al cavallo dei pantaloni, e sì, sembrano più stretti del normale. Derek deglutisce sonoramente. “Di più?” domanda, prima di riuscire a fermarsi.

Stiles annuisce, e pare senza fiato così come si sente Derek. Avido, ma senza fiato.

“Posso toccarti?” domanda.

Derek temporeggia. Non ha idea della sua reazione. “Dove?”

Scuotendo il capo, Stiles trattiene il respiro. “Non in quel senso. Cioè, uh, non mi dispiacerebbe, ma intendo–” si indica il proprio torace. “Sai, spostare le mani e cose del genere. In posti sicuri.”

“Sì,” Derek acconsente, e gli sembra comunque di avere un crampo al petto.

“Anche tu puoi.” Stiles si avvicina, divarica un po' le gambe, quasi volesse fargli spazio tra loro. “Se vuoi.”

Il rigonfiamento nei sui pantaloni è così ovvio adesso, e a Derek viene spontaneo pensare quanto sia ridicola la domanda. Prima che ha la possibilità di rispondergli, tuttavia Stiles riprende la parola:

“Posso cominciare io questa volta?”

Derek sorride, pensando che questa situazione gli ricorda del primo bacio dato al primo anno di liceo. “Sicuro.”

Le mani dell'altro ritrovano le sue braccia, percorrendole lentamente finché una va a posarsi su una spalla e l'altra gli avvolge una guancia. Lo fa sentire ancora di più come se fosse al liceo, ma la concentrazione presente nello sguardo altrui è così evidente che resta in silenzio. Incredibilmente il cuore gli batte tanto veloce come allora.

Allungandosi su di lui, Stiles gli passa il pollice sul labbro inferiore. Derek resta fermo e chiude gli occhi non appena le loro labbra si incontrano, apparentemente senza difficoltà. L'angolazione è un po' distorta, finché Stiles aggiusta il capo e lui non può far altro che corrispondergli.

All'inizio è molto simile a prima. Ma Stiles approfondisce il bacio subito, avvicinandosi, obbligandolo a reagire. Intreccia le dita nei suoi capelli, mantenendolo fermo, e lascia scorrere la mano lungo il petto e lo stomaco. Avverte, più che vedere, i flebili sospiri di Stiles mentre lo fa.

Derek decide di non spostare ancora le mani, lasciandole adagiate oltre le cosce altrui. Sembra una cosa troppo intima, ed è preoccupato che forzerà l'altro in qualcosa in cui non è davvero a proprio agio. Tutto ciò almeno finché non è Stiles stesso ad afferrargli gentilmente una mano e a posarsela su un fianco, lasciandovela scorrere verso l'alto. La presa è leggera, come se volesse assicurargli che può tirarsi indietro se non vuole farlo. Ma una volta che ha iniziato, Derek non può fermarsi.

Gli piace la sensazione di avvertire il sorprendentemente solido stomaco di Stiles sotto il palmo, ed il modo in cui il suo respiro accelera al tatto. I suoi baci diventano più rudi, più esigenti e meno precisi, mentre lui muove ancora la mano sul petto e poi di nuovo verso il basso.

Quando Stiles comincia ad indietreggiare, allacciando un braccio attorno al suo collo per costringerlo a seguirlo, lui lo fa volentieri. Solleva lo sguardo, misura lo spazio sul divano dietro Stiles. Non è abbastanza perché riesca a stendersi, se ne rende conto ed intreccia un braccio dietro al suo busto per fermarlo. Potrebbero scivolare verso la sua parte un altro po'.

“Non fermarti. Possiamo sederci. Ma non fermarti,” Stiles asserisce senza fiato, rompendo il bacio.

“Non mi sto fermando. Abbiamo solo bisogno di più spazio.” Derek indietreggia, tirando Stiles verso di sé dai fianchi. Avverte il suo respiro fermarsi per un attimo.

“Sì, sono decisamente pro al venire spostato di peso.” Dice con compiacenza, quando spinge Derek all'indietro, e allarga le gambe come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo fargli spazio tra loro. Si sente la gola secca al riuscire a contornare visivamente alla perfezione la linea dell'erezione di Stiles oltre la stoffa dei pantaloni. Allunga le dita sotto l'orlo della sua maglietta, sentendo i muscoli dello stomaco contrarsi e rilassarsi al tocco. Stiles lo cerca, lo afferra per la maglietta e lo spinge ad abbassarsi su di lui.

Il bisogno lo attraversa, previsto ma comunque imprevisto, quando i loro corpi sono uno sull'altro. I fianchi dell'altro gli si stringono contro, come se non potesse fare altrimenti. Cazzo, Derek non vuole che faccia altrimenti.

“È una buona idea?” chiede, nonostante il fatto che sia stato lui quello che lo ha spinto contro il divano un attimo prima. E nonostante le proteste che il suo corpo sta muovendo.

“Sì, migliore idea di sempre.” Stiles annuisce freneticamente e cerca di spingerlo giù ancora, ma lui resiste, tentando disperatamente di fare ordine tra i pensieri. “Andiamo, Derek.”

“Ma non l'hai mai fatto prima.”

“Non ho mai fatto nulla di tutto quello che ho fatto con te prima. Ma voglio farlo. Ora.”

“Sei sicuro?”

“Oh mio Dio, Derek. _Sì._.” Stiles si sfrega di nuovo contro lui, come a dargliene prova.

Derek decide che è adulto abbastanza da prendere da solo le proprie decisioni.

Questa volta quando Derek lo bacia, Stiles si agita molto più velocemente. La sua bocca diventa violenta ed esigente, e fa tanti piccoli suoni che lui non è nemmeno tanto sicuro che l'altro sia consapevole di star producendoli. Le mani sono _dappertutto_ e le gambe si sono intrecciate con le sue, tanto per fargli capire che non va da nessuna parte.

La volta successiva che Stiles gli si sfrega contro, lui rotea i fianchi di rimando, e _merda_ , aveva dimenticato quando la frizione tra i corpi fosse bella. Un suono riverbera oltre il suo naso, ma non gliene importa, perché l'altro annuisce di nuovo.

“Di più. Oh Dio, di più. Fallo di nuovo.” Ondeggia i fianchi contro i suoi ancora ed ancora, Derek è costretto a tenerlo fermo, inizialmente risvegliando le sue proteste, finché non delinea i loro bacini. Questa volta in maniera più forte di quella precedente.

È come guardare Stiles cadere a pezzi. Ed è la miglior cosa di cui Derek sia mai stato spettatore. In un primo momento l'altro emette gemiti flebili, che riflettono il suo bisogno di attenzione. Poi rovescia il capo all'indietro, quasi incapace di ricambiare i suoi baci e Derek trova la sua gola, ricoprendone ogni centimetro con le labbra. Qui è quando Stiles diventa rumoroso, ed il modo in cui gli restituisce le falcate diventa più irrequieto. Ansima, sfacciato. Intreccia le dita nei suoi capelli, le cosce strette attorno ai suoi fianchi, come se necessitasse di un appoggio. Derek non si ferma, mantiene il ritmo, sebbene l'altro voglia accelerare.

“Derek,” geme, sgranchendo le dita sulle braccia e tra i capelli. “Derek, se continui così, vengo.”

“Sì,” risponde tutto d'un fiato. Sorpreso anche lui suoni distrutto. “Voglio che tu venga.”

Stiles serra di botto gli occhi con un piccolo gemito, la bocca noncurante, come se si stesse lasciando andare. Diventa sempre più vocale, smuovendo automaticamente l'eccitazione nei pantaloni di Derek. Per un momento pensa che è come stare di nuovo al liceo, ma poi Stiles viene, e gli si stringe addosso, bisognoso di supporto, il corpo scosso da brividi. E in questo modo decide che è tutto un altro livello rispetto a com'era a scuola.

Derek lo lascia crollare, carezzandogli i capelli per un po', anche se è convinto di risultare imbarazzante. Ma a Stiles non pare importare.

“Oh Dio,” si lamenta improvvisamente, coprendosi la faccia con le mani.

Derek avverte un'ondata di panico, e si siede. “Cosa?”

“Non posso credere di averlo fatto davanti a Steve.”

Derek si guarda intorno, trovando la coda del cane spuntare oltre il letto, nemmeno avesse deciso di concedere loro un po' di privacy. “Non credo che gli importi.”

“Mi faccio schifo.”

Il suo sguardo ritorna al volto altrui, aspettandosi di trovare qualcuno che si è già pentito di tutto. Ma non sembra essere questo il caso. Stiles è arrossito, gli occhi un po' lucidi, eppure sorride un po'.

“Per cosa?” Derek domanda.

“Sono appena venuto nelle mutande. Fanno schifo.”

Derek sbuffa. “Te ne presto un paio.”

“Non posso credere che l'ho fatto come un quindicenne.”

“Mi è piaciuto.”

Stiles si immobilizza, e poi sgrana gli occhi in segno di realizzazione. “Ma tu non l'hai fatto.”

“Fatto cosa?”

“Non sei venuto nelle mut–Cioè, venuto. Non sei venuto.” Stiles ha preso a parlare velocissimo.

Derek fa spallucce, si risistema nei pantaloni. “No.”

Il colore ritorna sulle guance altrui e di nuovo si gratta il mento. “Mi dispiace. Dio, è così imbarazzante.”

“Non lo è,” Derek protesta.

“ _Sì._ ”

“No, non lo è.”

Stiles sembra frustrato. “Ma non sei venuto. Quindi ho fallito.”

“Non succede quasi mai che le persone abbiano un orgasmo nello stesso momento. Non hai di che preoccuparti.”

Vede Stiles passarsi una mano in faccia, tutt'ora evidentemente demoralizzato. “Ma volevo che fosse bello per te.”

Derek sospira, rammentandosi quanto ciò sia nuovo per Stiles. Lo aiuta a prendere posto accanto a lui. “È stato bello per me.”

L'altro non pare credergli, tamburellando le dita su un ginocchio. “Vuoi che faccia qualcosa?”

“No, va bene così.”

“Ma te lo devo.”

Derek gli afferra un polso quando cerca di allontanarsi. “Non sei mai in debito per nulla quando c'entra il sesso. Tutto chiaro?”

Le sue parole sembrano sbalordirlo, ma poi è come se il significato fosse stato metabolizzato perché le spalle si rilassano. “Sono solo preoccupato che ti stancherai di me.”

“Non voglio che tu faccia qualcosa per il mio bene. Non si tratta di soddisfare me.”

“Ma si tratta di accontentare _anche_ te.”

Derek gli infila una mano tra i capelli, cercando la cosa giusta da dire. “Si tratta di far sì che sia bello per noi stessi e per l'un l'altro, finché ci troviamo a nostro agio.”

Stiles picchietta di nuovo le dita sulla coscia, mordendosi il labbro. “Sei sicuro di non volere che faccia qualcosa?”

“Sono sicuro. Magari la prossima volta.”

Riceve un cenno d'assenso. “Scusami per aver reso le cose imbarazzanti.” Poi Stiles fa una faccia strana. “Posso ancora prendere in prestito della biancheria? Credo di dover ripulirmi prima che si secca ed asciuga.

Derek scava nel cassetto, trovando un paio di boxer che Laura gli ha regalato per Natale un anno. Sono carini, ma il giro di gamba è troppo stretto per le sue. All'altro dovrebbe star meglio.

Stiles trova il bagno da solo, ma fa capolino dalla porta per chiedergli di mostrargli dove siano gli asciugamani ed il sapone. Poi si chiude dentro per una buona ventina di minuti, dando del tempo a Derek per calmarsi. Sta giusto per chiedergli se vuole mangiare qualcosa per pranzo, quando lo schermo del cellulare altrui si illumina con la parola _PAPA'_.

“Tuo padre ti sta chiamando,” avverte ad alta voce, recandosi verso la porta del bagno, il telefono in mano.

“Ugh, puoi rispondere tu? Digli che sto cucinando o qualcosa del genere. Tutto, tranne che sto in bagno a ripulirmi dallo sperma sul corpo.”

“Non posso parlare con tuo padre,” Derek protesta. “Non sa chi sono.”

“Certo che lo sa,” Stiles tossicchia. “Gli parlo di te.”

Abbassando lo sguardo sul cellulare, Derek prova a decidere cosa fare.

“ _Derek!_ Rispondi!”

“Va bene.” Con un sospiro, risponde. “È il cellulare di Stiles.”

“Io sono suo padre, con chi parlo?” L'autorità nel suo tono di voce gli è familiare, pur non avendo mai incontrato di persona lo Sceriffo Stilinski. Presume che la causa sia il fatto che occupi una posizione di comando.

“Derek Hale, signore. Stiles sta, uh, cucinando in questo momento.”

“Derek, huh? Ho sentito molto parlare di te.”

Non chiede, non essendo certo di voler ascoltare la risposta. “Anche io di lei, signore. Vuole che la faccio richiamare.”

“Volevo chiedergli di pranzare con me, ma siccome sta cucinando da te, immagino che mangerete insieme.”

“Gli dirò di chiamarla più tardi.”

“Fallo, figliolo.”

Derek non ricorda di aver mai avuto una chiamata tanto imbarazzante come questa.

“Cosa voleva?” Stiles chiede, quando apre la porta poco dopo.

“Chiederti se volevi pranzare con lui, ma ha supposto che tu mangiassi qui.”

Questo fa ghignare Stiles. “Sfiga. Adesso dovrai cucinare per me.”

“Penso che sopravvivrò.”

Stiles è più rilassato durante il pasto, cosa che lo rincuora. L'ultima cosa che vorrebbe è che l'altro si sentisse a disagio con lui, per un po' di frottage sul divano.

Trascorrono il resto del pomeriggio guardando film e cucinando popcorn. Lo scoppiettio di questi ultimi risuona ancora troppo familiare ai colpi di arma da fuoco per i suoi gusti, ma è un sollievo non essere da solo, e forse Stiles è restato proprio per questa ragione, nonostante non gli sia stato chiesto.

◊

Qualche giorno dopo, Stiles è sul divano di Derek, Steve ai suoi piedi, mentre traffica con il cellulare. È tutto il pomeriggio che è teso, ma Derek non ha gli ha chiesto di cosa si tratta. Immagina che l'altro sia molto più bravo a parlare di cose che lo riguardano rispetto a lui, comunque.

“Va bene se resto a dormire?” Stiles chiede, quando sono quasi le otto.

Forse è questo il motivo della sua tensione.

“Sì,” Derek asserisce. “Hai le cose per Steve?”

Stiles impreca sottovoce. “No, allora è meglio che vada. È quasi ora di cena per lui.”

“Vuoi che ti accompagni?” Lo guarda rimettersi in piedi, prendendo il cellulare dal tavolo per infilarci il jack degli auricolari.

“No, sto bene. Grazie comunque.” Stiles sorride, prima di cliccare sullo schermo. Presuppone che stia controllando i messaggi. Si accovaccia per accarezzare Steve prima che se ne vada, e quando rialza lo sguardo, nota il pallore del volto altrui.

“Che succede?”

Stiles tira un profondo respiro, e poi sorride. “Non è niente, davvero. Solo Brian.”

Rimettendosi subito in piedi, Derek avverte il proprio battito accelerare. “Che cosa ti ha detto?”

“Niente di che, davvero. Mi ha chiesto se fossi a casa.” Sembra che Stiles voglia fare l'indifferente, ma la sua voce trema sull'ultima parola.

“Ti sta minacciando?”

Stiles scuote il capo, e sembra sincero. “No, non penso. Mi ha inviato molti sms di scuse per quello che ha fatto. L'ho perdonato. Beh, l'ho detto, almeno. Adesso vuole che torniamo a trascorrere del tempo insieme.”

“E tu cosa vuoi?” Non è un segreto che non gli piaccia Brian, anche se non si sono mai incontrati, ma la cosa importante è come si senta Stiles.

“Non voglio proprio frequentarlo di nuovo. Mai più.”

“Sei sicuro che non vuoi che ti accompagni?” Derek chiede con attenzione. Non vorrebbe che l'altro pensi che lui lo crede uno senza speranza, è questa situazione ad essere inquietante.

“Lo faresti? Non è che credo che farebbe qualcosa, è solo che non voglio dover parlargli.”

“Non è un problema. Una passeggiata mi fa bene.”

Stiles esita per un po', mordendosi un labbro. Derek ha imparato ad aspettarlo. “Vuoi restare per la notte?”

“A casa tua?”

A ciò Stiles solleva lo sguardo al soffitto. “Sì, vivi già a casa _tua_.”

Derek sta quasi per dire di no, prima di fermarsi. Stiles dovrà portare fuori Steve almeno per un'altra camminata prima di andare a letto, e forse si sente meglio se sta con lui. La verità è che anche _Derek_ si sentirebbe meglio a stargli vicino.

“Okay,” dice, annuendo. “Cosa devo portare?”

“Lo spazzolino. Qualcosa per dormire. Uh, spero che non ti dispiaccia condividere il letto?”

“Lo abbiamo già fatto. Ovviamente non m'importa.”

Stiles si gratta una guancia. “Il mio è più piccolo del tuo, però.”

È più piccolo del suo. Abbastanza a dire il vero, ma è piuttosto largo e c'entreranno in due. L'appartamento di Stiles è proprio più ristretto. C'è una stanza, con un divano, una TV, un letto ed una scrivania con tanti strumenti tecnici che Derek non riesce ad identificare. Molteplici strumenti sono sistemati contro un muro, confondendolo per un attimo, finché non si ricorda che l'altro studia qualcosa che ha a che fare con la musica a Stanford. Tutto è in perfetto ordine, al punto tale che è incerto sul dove lasciare le proprie cose per non creare disordine.

“Dove posso mettere questa? La mia borsa.”

Stiles si ferma a pensare per un momento. “Mettila sul letto per ora. Possiamo spostarla sul divano quando andiamo a dormire.”

Il divano è troppo piccolo per dormirci comodi, anche se è sicuro di poter abituarsi se Stiles cambia idea. Ma comunque, preferirebbe il letto.

“Sei molto ordinato,” Derek afferma, guardandosi intorno ancora una volta, cosa che non ha fatto quando lo ha aiutato a sistemare la cucina.

Stiles si stringe nelle spalle. “Non lo ero. La mia stanza era un vero schifo e perdevo sempre tutto. Ma quando questo è successo-” si indica gli occhi. Qualcosa che Derek ha notato fare spesso quando parla della vista persa. “-Dovevo fare in modo che fosse tutto in ordine, e lasciarlo così, dato che non posso cercare le cose da solo.”

“Capisco.”

“ _Tu sei_ molto ordinato,” Stiles replica.

“Come fai a saperlo?” Derek si pente della domanda un attimo dopo, pensando di essere risultato rude, ma anche se fosse, all'altro non pare importare.

“Perché non devo preoccuparmi di calpestare qualcosa e tu non hai molte cose in giro su cui potrei scivolare.”

“Marine.” Derek fa spallucce. “E nemmeno io ho così tante cose che possono rendere la mia abitazione disordinata.”

Esita mentre guarda il cassettone e gli armadi su una parete, ma poi la curiosità ha la meglio su di lui. “Posso chiederti una cosa? Presumo di star facendo la figura dell'ignorante.”

“Figurati.”

“Come scegli i vestiti?”

Il sorriso che riceve in risposta è grande e brillante. “È una bella domanda. Molto meglio di quando la gente mi chiede come so quando smettere di cancellare.”

Derek reclina il capo di lato, sorridendo.

“Te lo faccio vedere.”

Stiles apre il cassettone. Le t-shirt sono sistemate in pile ordinate, piegate con attenzione. Sono coordinate per colore, Derek nota.

“Come puoi probabilmente vedere, dato che io non posso, devo sistemare i colori in tante specifiche pile, così so che sto prendendo una maglia blu quando ne voglio una, capisci? Ho tutte le mie t-shirt in un cassetto, quelle senza stampe sul lato sinistro e le altre su quello destro. Ho diviso tutti i miei indumenti in cassetti diversi, o nell'armadio. Molte delle camicie con i bottoni al colletto le riconosco dalle targhette, perché sono diverse su ogni camicia.” Stiles fa spallucce. “E alcune volte le abbottono diversamente sulla gruccia. Sai, per dividerle. Utilizzo lo stesso sistema quando faccio il bucato.”

Derek resiste all'impeto di aprire il resto dei cassetti per investigare. “È impressionante,” afferma con sincerità.

“È una cosa dettata dalla necessità, più che altro. Cioè, siccome non sono cieco da sempre, so il look che voglio. Posso giocare con i colori e cose del genere, almeno un po'. Un mio conoscente, che è cieco da quando è nato, deve fidarsi delle persone perché gli abbinino i vestiti per lui.”

Derek temporeggia per un po', prima di porgli un'altra domanda. “Credi che sia più facile per te, siccome non sei sempre stato cieco, o più complicato?”

Stiles chiude il cassetto lentamente e si gratta il mento. Sembra che stia riflettendo sulla risposta, ma non sembra offeso. “Entrambi. È più facile perché le persone non si sentono a disagio con me, poiché tendo a guardare loro, o almeno nella loro direzione. So come sono le cose. I colori e gli animali e–” volge in alto le mani. “–e il _cielo_. Suppongo che se tu sei a disagio, potrei passare per ' _normale_ '. Ma allo stesso tempo... so cosa mi perdo. Per il tipo di cui parlavo prima, l'aspetto delle altre persone non conta, nemmeno quello delle cose, perché non ne ha conoscenza alcuna. Ha altri modi per valutare, ma io penso di essere già un po' rovinato dalla società in quel senso. Per me, ci sarà sempre qualcosa che manca. Non importa quando qualcuno descriva un'altra persona per me, non sarà mai lo stesso. E mi manca, sai. Molto meno di prima, ma mi manca.”

È difficile da concepire. In un certo senso, Derek riesce a capirlo. Anche lui sa cosa gli manca quando si tratta di funzionare come una persona normale, sebbene i suoi problemi siano diversi. “Mi dispiace.” Le scuse risultano inadeguate.

“Non è colpa tua.”

“Può dispiacermi anche per cose di cui non è mia la colpa,” Derek asserisce, utilizzando la stessa risposta che l'altro gli ha dato poco tempo fa.

Stiles sorride. “Hey, vuoi prendere del take-away? Non mi sento di cucinare.”

“Certo. Possiamo comprare e portare Steve a fare una passeggiata.”

A Steve, che attualmente sta leccando i rimasugli del suo pasto serale dalla ciotola in cucina, non sembra importare molto.

Tornano a casa, e Stiles ha con sé la busta con il cibo in una mano e con l'altra si regge ad un braccio di Derek. Steve trotterella al fianco di quest'ultimo, guardandoli di tanto in tanto, come ad assicurarsi che siano ancora con lui.

“Grazie per aver deciso di restare,” Stiles esordisce, strizzando la presa sul suo braccio per un attimo.

“Non mi dispiace.” Titubante, Derek occhieggia alle case a cui passano davanti. “Non volevo stare solo.”

“L'altro giorno è stato brutto per te, huh?”

“Non credo che 'brutto' sia abbastanza.”

Stiles gli stringe il braccio nuovamente un po' più forte.

È strano quanto le cose siano facili con Stiles. Derek si sente meno a disagio con lui adesso, quando non è costantemente preoccupato di poter offenderlo. Stiles è sorprendentemente comprensivo.

“Ogni quanto vorresti tirarmi un pugno per fare e chiedere cose da ignorante?”

Stiles fa spallucce. “Sostanzialmente mai. A volte mi sento avvilito, ma poi mi ricordo che non sei Scott, che ormai sa tutto.”

Accigliandosi, Derek cerca di non sentirsi in colpa.

“Non è perché penso che tu sia ignorante,” Stiles continua. “È perché eri solito preoccuparti sempre troppo di ferirmi. A volte me ne dimentico, perché mi frequento perlopiù con persone che mi sono amiche da molto tempo.”

“Non voglio farti domande stupide.”

“Ma domandare va bene. Generalmente. Intendo dire che non mi hai chiesto nemmeno la metà delle cose che di solito le persone mi chiedono. Sono cose lecite che vuoi sapere. Come se tu fossi curioso di _me_ , non della mia fantastica vista a raggi-x.”

Derek sbuffa.

“E credo che continuo a tenerti con me, perché non tolleri le mie merdate.”

“Non sei mai stato una persona di merda.”

“Questo è perché non ti provoco pietà. Sai, un sacco di persone pensano che io sia stupido. È anche peggio quando sono insicure e preoccupate di ferirmi. È molto frustrante a volte anche questo. C'era questa ragazza che andò in panico quando mi chiese se avessi visto il notiziario, e poi diede di matto all'improvviso e disse: _Intendevo_ sentito _il notiziario_.”

Derek si schiarisce la gola, chiedendosi se il ragionamento non potesse andar bene anche su di sé. “Mi sento così tutto il tempo,” confessa.

Stiles si stringe nelle spalle e sembra un po' imbarazzato, prima di dire: “Non lo so. È solo...È solo che non sembra così con te.”

Derek non sa cosa dire, per cui si silenzia per il resto della camminata, finché Stiles cambia argomento su cose che non impressionano il suo cervello. Parlare di fumetti è più sicuro. Sono a metà strada dal ristorante quando l'altro riceve un messaggio e si infila una cuffietta nell'orecchio per ascoltarlo.

“Quel tipo ti ha scritto di nuovo?” Derek chiede, quando Stiles mette via il cellulare.

“Brian? No, era Scott. Ha finalmente raggiunto un nuovo livello a Candy Crush e doveva condividere la sua vittoria.”

All'inizio Derek pensa si tratti di una battuta che non ha colto, ma Stiles sembra davvero serio.

“Grazie a Dio non era Brian, in effetti,” Stiles aggiunge. “Non voglio parlargli più di quanto faccio.”

“Capisco.” Derek annuisce, prestando nuovamente attenzione al cibo.

Non ha idea del perché non riesca a smettere di guardare Stiles svestirsi dopo che si sono lavati i denti, preparandosi per andare a letto. Indossa della biancheria di un brillante viola con le cuciture bianche e le trova veramente attraenti. Deglutisce quando l'altro si volta verso di lui, rivelandogli la sottile striscetta di peli sullo stomaco che scompare oltre l'elastico. 

“Va bene se dormi vicino al muro? Il rischio che ti mutili quando devo andare al bagno di notte diminuisce in maniera considerevole, se lo fai.”

“Va bene.” Non è al 100% sicuro di sapere a cosa stia dando il proprio consenso però, poiché è distratto dal modo in cui l'altro si gratta lo stomaco. Che è veramente tonico. Come il resto del corpo.

Stiles rotea gli occhi e sorride, come se lui avesse detto qualcosa di divertente.

“Cosa?” Derek chiede, obbligandosi a ritornare alla realtà.

“Lo dici sempre. _Va bene_ , o _Nessun problema_.”

“Ma va bene.”

Stiles si limita a scuotere il capo, sorridendo ancora di più.

Derek si concentra sul fatto di dover spogliarsi, lasciandoli ripiegati sul divano, sulla borsa. Si infila a letto prima di Stiles, e si rende conto di quanto effettivamente sia piccolo quando si stendono l'uno accanto all'altro. Possono stendersi entrambi di schiena senza toccarsi, ma è per un pelo. Stiles si volta, come a cercare un posto migliore e lui pensa di girarsi dall'altro lato, così da non invadere il suo spazio personale.

“Mi stavo chiedendo una cosa,” Stiles dice improvvisamente e si volta verso di lui. Derek avverte il suo alito che sa di menta sul volto.

“Okay?”

Stiles lascia scivolare un polpastrello lungo un suo fianco, seguendo le sue costole. Il tocco leggero lo fa sentire come se tutte le sue nervature stiano per scoppiare. Capisce di cosa si tratta, quando Stiles resta in silenzio, grattandosi una guancia. Derek lo aspetta.

“Mi chiedevo se potessi farti un lavoro di mano, magari.”

Derek contempla il rossore amplificarsi sul petto altrui, sempre più ampio delle solite chiazze sulla faccia. Lo stomaco gli si contorce in maniera dolorosa.

“Okay, è stata una idea stupida.” Stiles ritira la mano dopo il suo silenzio, nemmeno stesse toccando qualcosa che non gli è concesso, e sembra molto a disagio. “Mi dispiace.”

“Non è stupida,” Derek recupera. “Ero solo sorpreso. Possiamo provare, se vuoi, ma non puoi soltanto infilare una mano nelle mie mutande.”

Stiles rotea lo sguardo, ma non è che riesca a nascondere tanto la sua eccitazione. “Lo so. Pomiciamo per prima cosa, poi la sega.”

Derek sbuffa nel tentativo di nascondere il fatto che sia già d'accordo con il piano. “È una buona cosa che tu ti sia già dato al dirty talk.”

C'è improvvisamente un pericoloso bagliore negli occhi altrui che gli fa formicolare la pelle. A stento resiste a toccarsi di già.

“Vuoi che faccia del dirty talk?”

“No, sto bene,” risponde subito.

La mano di Stiles trova il suo volto un secondo dopo, e le loro labbra collidono. Il bacio è un po' impaziente, atteso a lungo. Cosa che non sorprende Derek, ma è che anche lui si sente così. L'altro si allunga su di lui reggendosi su un gomito, lasciando scivolare la mano libera lungo il suo torace. Il tocco è gentile, quasi impercettibile, ma il formicolio della sua pelle è come fuoco.

“È più facile,” annaspa, rompendo il bacio, non appena la mano altrui raggiunge l'elastico della biancheria. “È più facile se ci stendiamo l'uno accanto all'altro, o se ti siedi su di me, invece di muoverti tu.”

Stiles si ferma, e poi si stende su un fianco. Quando Derek si volta verso di lui, sembra più intento a gravitare che a muoversi di propria spontanea volontà.

“Voglio che mi tocchi,” Stiles esordisce quando le dita sfiorano un capezzolo.

“Dove?”

“Ovunque. Dappertutto. Voglio solo le tue mani su di me.”

Derek deglutisce. Toccarlo non è stata una cosa che bramava. Finora. Lascia scivolare una mano sulla pelle delicata di una sua coscia ora, avvertendo i respiri accelerati, e sposta il pollice sotto la stoffa delle mutande sull'attaccatura della gamba. Riceve un ansimo contro le labbra di rimando. Che va direttamente alla sua erezione, ora ancora più pressante e tutto d'un tratto è frustrante che la mano di Stiles gli scorra nuovamente lo stomaco per fermarsi ancora una volta sull'elastico.

“Muoviti come fai con te stesso,” Derek esordisce, sorpreso di risuonare così rauco, e separa le loro bocche per un momento. “Se non mi piace, prometto che te lo dirò.”

Stiles annuisce, senza fiato, il petto pesante. Poi muove la mano, carezzandogli appena il membro al di sopra della biancheria. C'è già un punto bagnato per il liquido preseminale, e Stiles si morde un labbro quando ci arriva con le dita. I muscoli delle gambe di Derek si contraggono ed è difficile scegliere se guardare il volto altrui o la zona in cui lo sta toccando con uno sguardo distante negli occhi, come se lo trovasse affascinante. Non ricorda l'ultima volta in cui è stato toccato così, tutti i suoi sensi sono sovraeccitati, afferrando ogni singolo tocco di un polpastrello.

Lo raggiunge, sistemando una mano sopra la sua per rendere il tocco più fermo, trattenendo un gemito. Quando solleva le iridi, lo sguardo distante ha lasciato lo spazio alla concentrazione al respiro pesante. Derek quasi non ce la fa più, con il modo in cui Stiles sembra starci mettendo tutto se stesso a toccarlo.  
Ansima quando Stiles lascia cadere la mano giusto poco più in basso, sfiorandogli i testicoli. Divaricando di un po' le gambe, un piede sul letto, Derek si sposta più vicino.

“Mi aiuterai a sfilarti le mutande? Stiles si umetta le labbra, e sembra disorientato.

“Sì.” Derek riesce ad avvertire la rudezza nel proprio tono di voce e si sfila la biancheria, scalciandola via. Anche Stiles è eccitato, chiaramente, sfregandosi contro la sua coscia mentre ritornano ad avvicinarsi. Derek gli guida la mano nuovamente allo stesso, incerto sul bisogno di farlo, ma l'unica cosa che sa è che la necessita sulla propria erezione _adesso_.

Trattenendo il respiro, Stiles avvolge le dita attorno al suo membro per la prima volta, e l'accarezza lungo tutta la sua lunghezza in una maniera lentamente agonizzante. Tutto ciò che lui può fare è fissare. Fissare quelle lunghe, sottili dita muoversi, avvolgersi attorno alla carne, sottraendogli cenni di approvazione dalle labbra.

“Va bene?” Stiles chiede, richiamandolo dalla sua trance.

“Sì,” ansima, non appena Stiles lo massaggia di nuovo. “Dammi la tua mano.”

Stiles tituba, ma poi gliela allunga davanti il volto. Derek se la porta alla bocca, per lapparne il palmo, e la sua erezione ha una scossa quando l'altro ansima. Ma è quando che si riporta l'arto in basso, sull'intimità, che quasi affonda nel materasso.

“Meglio?” Stiles mormora, e lui nemmeno riesce a rispondergli.

Stiles comincia ad esplorare ed impara presto all'altro cosa piaccia. È come se fosse determinato a catalogare tutto ciò che lo faccia cadere a pezzi, anche se non chiede mai. Per un po' strofina il pollice sulla punta più e più volte, finché Derek è così vicino all'orgasmo che i muscoli dello stomaco gli fanno male. Poi gli avvolge i testicoli nel palmo finché lui è costretto ad attirarlo in un bacio, per non perdersi completamente. La parte migliore è vedere l'altro divertirsi. Quanto presto dimentica di essere insicuro ed invece si affida a lui che lo corregge se qualcosa che non gli piace. E finora, non c'è stato nulla.

“Voglio stare su di te,” Stiles gracchia improvvisamente, la sua gola secca. E Derek non può fare nulla oltre aiutarlo a salire su di sé, a cavalcioni. La faccia altrui è arrossata, le labbra gonfie e rosse, i suoi capelli stravolti. È perfetto mentre sta seduto, la biancheria rigonfia e parzialmente bagnata.

“Voglio farti venire,” Stiles dice poi, determinato, e Derek avverte le dita dei piedi arricciarsi solo per le parole.

“Sì,” è tutto quello che gli esce. “Posso toccarti?”

“Non devi chiedere.” Stiles strofina i palmi della propria mano sul suo petto, per lo stomaco e per un momento sembra perso nell'introdurgli l'indice nell'ombelico.

“Sì, invece.” Perché deve. Ha bisogno di sapere che a Stiles vada bene, nonostante l'ovvietà. “Posso?”

“ _Sì_.”

È imbarazzante, con Stiles a cavalcioni su di lui e nessuno di loro che vuole muoversi per togliere di mezzo la biancheria. Al contrario Derek fa fuoriuscire il suo membro dal davanti, leggermente stordito mentre lo avvolge in una mano. Stiles si inarca al contatto mentre anche lui ritorna a toccarlo, con le dita che si contraggono attorno all'erezione. Gli ci vogliono solo un paio di movimenti di polso prima di cominciare a spingersi nella sua mano, ed è una cosa che lo eccita talmente tanto che nemmeno gli importa dei gesti convulsi con la mano che l'altro fa mentre lo masturba.

“Cazzo, io–”

“Sì, andiamo,” Derek lo incita, massaggiandogli una coscia con la mano libera.

Stiles si morde un labbro e lo lascia andare, per permettersi di reggersi con ambo le mani sul suo stomaco. E poi viene con un basso suono di gola, il suo corpo che gli dipinge lo stomaco ed il petto di bianco. A Derek pare quasi di venire così guardandolo, senza essere toccato.

Stiles sembra perdersi per un momento, e Derek deve trattenerlo mentre ricade leggermente in avanti, carezzandogli una gamba con la mano libera. Gli ci vuole qualche attimo per riprendersi e succede giusto quando il suo umore va raffreddandosi sulla pelle di Derek.

“Posso continuare, vero?” 

Derek annuisce, e d'improvviso il suo corpo è di nuovo sovraeccitato. “Sì, prego.”

Stiles si ricopre con la biancheria prima di ritornare ad avvolgergli l'erezione con una mano. E _cazzo_. Affondando le dita nelle gambe altrui, Derek si trattiene, permettendosi di lasciarsi andare per la prima volta dopo anni. Non durerà a lungo. Non con il modo che ha l'altro di toccarlo e carezzarlo. Non con il modo che ha di stringergli le gambe ai fianchi. Bastano cinque movimenti di polso prima che i suoi fianchi scattino in avanti e i muscoli si contraggano. Potrebbe aver emesso qualche suono. Non lo sa, perché è come se il suo corpo fosse troppo sopraffatto dall'esperienza di un orgasmo dopo così tanto senza uno che non riesce a concentrarsi su nulla di diverso dal suo annegarvi dentro.

“Scusa,” mormora quando si è calmato abbastanza da realizzare che la sua stretta sulle cosce del giovane si lascerà dietro lividi. Ma Stiles gli carezza le braccia, sospirando del nonsense che non riesce ad afferrare al di sopra del sibilo nelle sue orecchie.

“È stato figo,” Stiles dice poi, ad alta voce, quasi non avesse ascoltato le sue scuse.

Derek mormora in assenso, il cervello intorpidito. A stento ha energia per aiutare l'altro a scendere da lui e collidere contro il materasso.

“Vuoi pulirti?”

“Sì.” Spostando lo sguardo sul casino che ha sullo stomaco, si rende conto che pulirsi con un semplice fazzoletto non è un'opzione. “Non sarà molto figo quando si sarà asciugato.”

Stiles ride e quando Derek lo adocchia, sembra fiero di sé.

Pulire li conduce ad uno snack notturno. O perlomeno è così che lo chiama Stiles mangiare cinque sandwich ed una mela. È assonnato e morbido quando modella il proprio corpo contro il suo una volta a letto. 

“È un problema?” chiede, ma sembra già mezzo addormentato. “O hai bisogno di più spazio?”

“Va bene.”

La risposta fa sbuffare Stiles, e fa un lungo respiro sonoramente quando Derek si rende conto che è perché ha detto _va bene_ di nuovo. Quando tira su le coperte e vi avvolge entrambi, si accorge che, con il respiro altrui ad accarezzargli una spalla, va _davvero_ bene.

◊

Non ricorda quando si è addormentato, ma si sveglia di soprassalto. È al calduccio, la pelle spalmata contro quella altrui, dove sono premuti l'uno contro l'altro. Sembra che lui gli si sia mosso ancora più vicino nel sonno. Per un momento non è sicuro di cosa lo abbia svegliato, ma sente del movimento fuori la porta. Si acciglia, ed un secondo dopo, qualcuno bussa alla porta.

Stiles si limita a muoversi accanto a lui, apparentemente molto meno facile da svegliare.

“Stiles,” dice gentilmente, smuovendo il braccio che ha sul suo stomaco. “C'è qualcuno alla porta.” Ed è tutto quello che serve per svegliarlo.

“Co–?”

“C'è qualcuno alla porta.” E così come lo dice, c'è un nuovo tocchettio, questa volta più forte.

“Che ore sssono?”

Derek si allunga su di lui e gli sblocca il cellulare sul comodino. “Le quattro meno venti.”

“Chi bussa _a quest'ora_?”

Sta per dire che non ne ha idea, quando nota i molteplici messaggi sul cellulare. Tutti della stessa persona.

“Brian ti ha scritto parecchie volte,” dice. “Non volevo ficcare il naso. Ho solo usato il tuo cellulare per controllare l'ora.”

“Non preoccuparti.” Stiles dice tranquillamente. “È di lui che mi preoccupo. Se è Brian quello qui fuori _adesso_ , sono ufficialmente spaventato.”

È comprensibile. Derek pensa che il tipo sia andato via, ma c'è una nuova serie di tocchettii, sempre più sonori.

“Vuoi andare ad aprire?”

Stiles scuote il capo. “No.”

“Vuoi che vada io?” Il battito accelera, ed è spiazzante il pensiero che Brian abbia scritto tante volte e, pur non ricevendo risposta alcuna, sia venuto comunque. L'ansia fa capolino nella sua mente.

“Tu vuoi?”

“Certo. Aspetta qui.”

“Non picchiarlo,” Stiles dice con tranquillità mentre Derek lo scavalca per rimettersi in piedi. Steve mugola dal suo posto accanto alla porta, e mentre cammina a passo felpato verso la porta, si rende conto di essere in mutande. _Non picchiarlo._

Spostando Steve di lato, Derek sblocca la catena di sicurezza e sblocca la serratura. Brian non è nulla di quello che aveva immaginato. È tra la sua e l'età di Stiles, e più basso di entrambi. I capelli sono chiari e mosci in una sorta di taglio da surfer e ha gli occhi lucidi, disorientati. Sembra ubriaco.

 _Non picchiarlo._ Il pensiero non gli ha mai attraversato la mente fino ad ora, quando lo vede sbattere le palpebre in confusione. Per qualsiasi motivo sia venuto qui, per vedere Stiles, così ubriaco, sospetta che non sarebbe andata a finire bene.

“Chi sei?” Brian biascica, ed ondeggia sul posto. Decisamente ubriaco.

“Ti rendi conto di che ora è?”

“Sto cercando Stiles.” Brian reclina il collo, come se volesse guardare oltre nell'appartamento.

“Sta dormendo e non vuole parlarti.”

Brian fa un passo indietro, squadrandolo da testa a piedi, e poi viceversa. “Cosa ci fai qui se lui sta dormendo?”

“Anche io stavo dormendo. Finché non hai deciso di svegliarmi.” Derek sa di sembrare irritato. Sa anche che i risultati del suo allenamento quotidiano stanno venendo in superficie. E non è un problema per lui.

Anche Brian sembra accorgersene. E poi si rende conto anche che l'altro sia solo in mutande.

“Amico, come ci sei riuscito?”

La rabbia sale nello stomaco. Spera di riuscire ancora a controllarsi quando è arrabbiato. “Dovresti andartene. Non penso che dovresti più contattare Stiles, a meno che non ti contatti prima lui e ti dica esplicitamente che voglia parlarti.”

Il cervello di Brian sembra finalmente connettere. “Non ho mai voluto fargli del male.”

“Non sono affari miei.” Derek conta sul fatto che l'altro non cominci a commentare ad alta voce, preoccupato che il suo poco self-control che si ritrova salterà via se succede. “Ti contatterà lui se vorrà parlare con te. Fino ad allora, credo che dovresti smetterla di venire qui o scrivergli.”

Brian sospira pesantemente, vacillando mentre tenta di reggersi alla parente. “Sì, va bene. È che mi dispiace.”

“Non stai rendendo le cose più facili comportandoti così.”

Scrollando le spalle, Brian annuisce. “Hai ragione.”

“Hai come ritornare a casa o devo chiamarti un taxi?”

Scuotendo il capo, Brian si allontana dal muro. Non ha molto equilibrio, ma almeno riesce a trovare il corrimano. “No, i miei amici mi aspettano fori. Volevo solo venire a vedere se io e lui stiamo a posto. A quanto pare no. Ma hai ragione. Così è solo strano.”

Derek annuisce. “Bene. Gli dirò che sei passato. Sono sicuro che ti contatterà quando è pronto.”

Brian risulta titubante per un po'. Sembra voler dire qualcosa, ma sa che deve andare. “Prenditi cura di lui.”

“Stiles sa prendersi cura di se stesso,” Derek dice. Perché è vero.

Brian annuisce e sparisce oltre la rampa di scale. Derek lo guarda avviarsi. Resta lì, ascoltando il portone aprirsi e chiudersi ed il rumore di una macchina camminare ad alta velocità fuori, le ruote stridenti sull'asfalto. Si richiude la porta dietro e quando ritorna in camera, trova Stiles seduto sull'orlo del materasso, il muso di Steve su una coscia.

“Stai bene?” Derek chiede e si avvicina.

Stiles annuisce. “Grazie. È imbarazzante che io abbia bisogno che tu faccia quelle cose. Chiaramente non so prendermi cura di me stesso.”

Derek gli si siede accanto, il materasso affonda sotto il suo peso. “Sai farlo. Se fossi stato a casa da solo, non avresti aperto affatto. Cosa normale e buona da fare. Sono sicuro che pure un sacco di persone vedenti non lo avrebbero fatto.”

Stiles gli si appoggia contro e Derek non sa dove mettere il proprio braccio. Generalmente si toccano solo quando Stiles vuole fare pratica di qualcosa, o quando camminano.

“Non penso che volesse farti del male. È solo confuso.”

“È troppo.”

“Sì,” Derek concorda. “Speriamo che fosse abbastanza sobrio da ricordare di non contattarti, a meno che non sia tu a volerlo.”

Stiles, comunque, sembra voler cambiare argomento. “Vuoi tornare a dormire?”

“Se vuoi.” 

Steve si stende sul pavimento quando loro tornano sotto le coperte. Derek per primo, accanto al muro, e poi Stiles. Sembra che abbia la mente affollata da pensieri, perché si muove senza trovare pace ed anche lui è del tutto sveglio dopo l'incontro con Brian. Allunga un braccio, dicendosi che forse del contatto casuale tra loro è okay in situazioni come queste, e strofina una mano lungo il braccio dell'altro.

“Sono contento che tu sia qui,” Stiles sospira e gli si avvicina, ficcandosi contro il suo petto. Derek non si ritrae nemmeno quando l'altro si addormenta.

**Author's Note:**

> Traduttrice: wildathale  
> Beta: meme_993
> 
> Venite a seguirci anche su [facebook](https://www.facebook.com/thesterekproject).


End file.
